Harry Mortem Potter
by Spinning Furret
Summary: Harry Mortem Potter is sarcastic, witty, has common sense, and only a few select friends, Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom, Harry's surprising everybody. He's a Slytherin put in Gryffindor. Dumbledore really felt damned of his decision. No slash. Story complete! Not sure if there'll be a sequel.
1. Prologue: It's A Life

**Harry Mortem Potter**

**Prologue: It's A Life  
**

Harry Mortem Potter was a sarcastic person, but knowledgeable. Let no man say Harry Potter was an idiot. He was indifferent to the affairs of others and the interference of others in his affairs was not liked.

He didn't, generally, like other people. No one else was as intelligent or could hold an intelligent conversation. It was just their troubles, their crushes, their fear, their wishes, which Harry had no care for.

What Harry wanted from life was very simple. A nice home on the countryside, a large-but-not-quite-a-mansion, very cozy, with a large library... Harry liked relaxing. It was his favorite thing to do. Just settle down in the bath tub, a few towels for comfort, shut eyes, and forgetting all his worries and troubles...

Not that Harry had many worries or troubles. He would occasionally speak to the Dursleys rudely or sarcastically - can't have them thinking he was compliant with them, or worse, thinking he was their version of 'normal' - he would ignore students and snarl at teachers and not attend detentions and forget to tell people about it.

Harry had very little to worry about.


	2. Don't You Believe It

**Harry Mortem Potter**

**Don't You Believe It  
**

Dudley had been accepted into Vernon's old school, Smeltings. The outfit, the uniform - Harry thought it more of a costume - was maroon tailcoats, orange knickerbockers, and flat straw hats called boaters. Petunia burst into tears about her Ickle Duddykins and Vernon said it was the proudest moment of his life.

Harry just had to ruin it. He could not believe people would wear such horrible uniforms. He burst out in laughing; if he hadn't of, he probably would've cracked ribs from containing the ribs.

"What's so funny, boy?" Vernon asked angrily.

Harry hiccuped a bit, still laughing. "Who would wear such an embarrassing costume," he laughed some more, "willingly?" Harry continued to laugh.

"Some one normal, boy!" Vernon yelled, raising a meaty hand.

Harry quickly stopped laughing and grabbed Vernon's arm. He said in a deathly quiet voice, "You know what I think of your illusion of normality." Harry released Vernon's wrist from his harsh grip. "I suggest you not raise a hand against me." Harry smirked now. "The consequences would not be fun." Harry said under his breath.

As Harry woke up the next day he noticed something smelly. He walked into the kitchen. "What's the smell?" Harry said loudly.

"There is none." said Petunia, wrinkling her nose. Harry looked in the large bowl of gray things. "What's that?" Harry asked.

"Your new school things. I'm dying some of Dudley's old things gray. It'll look just like everyone else's." Harry raised his eyebrows questioningly and looked into the basin again.

"Everyone else won't look like they're wearing old elephant skin." Harry said, disgusted.

Harry had been accepted into Stonewall Academy.

The mail slot clicked. Harry got the mail. He sorted through... Ads... Vernon... Letter from Marge... and a letter for Harry.

_Harry M. Potter  
The Smallest Bedroom  
Number Four, Privet Drive  
Little Whinging  
Surrey  
_

So. Harry got mail. On it was a strange seal, a large H surrounded by, in four different sections, a lion, eagle, snake, and badger. Interesting. Harry shoved the letter into the cupboard. Harry opened the door to the living room and slammed, on the table, the mail.

"Mail's here." Harry said, all Dursleys jumping at the slam.

Harry left the table and opened the cupboard, getting out the slightly crumpled letter.

He slowly opened it and quickly went to the smallest bedroom, quickly sitting on his chair.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDR__Y  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sor., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_  
_  
Dear Mr. Potter,_

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall

Harry was unsure of if this letter was real or not, so he decided wrote a strongly-worded letter with things to do such as: cults, stalkers, and sanity, to say the least. If the school was real, they'd send someone.

But, despite as well as Harry hid it, he was a bit disturbed and a part of him was hopeful. Perhaps, out there, some one did care about him.

* * *

"...and, should you regain your sanity, I expect a full apology regarding the stalking by your cult towards the undersigned, myself. Regards, Harry Mortem Potter." Albus Dumbledore finished reading Harry's strongly-worded letter. He was surprised. He thought the boy would easily accept, not send a sarcastic and strongly-worded letter thinking this 'magic' was a cult and that they did not have sanity.

Severus Snape was just as surprised. He did not expect sarcasm and wit.

Minerva McGonagall was fuming, surprised, and angry at Dumbledore. Because of his rash, poorly-thought-out decision, Harry Potter thought her sanity was in question and the wizarding world was a cult!

"I told you we should have sent the Muggleborn letter!" She said. Besides that, she didn't have much to say.

Dumbledore stroked his beard, thinking and mumbling. "Who to send, who to send...?" He asked himself. "Not Hagrid... not Minerva... perhaps myself... and Severus..."

"I will not be going to that arrogant brat's home!" Severus immediately protested.

Minerva's nostrils flared. "For once, I agree with Severus. Though you really should let the grudge go." She said.

"My decision is final. Me and Severus shall go." Albus said.

* * *

Dumbledore knocked on the door and hoped for the best. He was a tad nervous, but he was squishing that part down with Occlumency.

Sure enough, a tall boy with hair like his father's, although it did have several deep red tinges, opened the door. Dumbledore looked at him and found startlingly intelligent Avada Kedavra colored eyes.

"Yes?" Harry said.

"I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts. And this is my colleague, Severus Snape, the Potions Master." Aforementioned Potions Master glared at Dumbledore and Harry got the feeling that there was an argument between them.

"Excuse me." Harry said politely and shut the door. He went and had a few words with his aunt and came back.

"Do come in, Mr. Dumbledore and Mr. Snape, I am rather interested in your cult." Harry said, inwardly smirking. Now he just needed denial and proof of magic and he would be a happy, happy person.

Snape's right eyebrow twitched. Harry led them into the living room and sat down on the chair while Dumbledore and Snape took a seat on the couch.

Harry sat in silence, waiting for the others to speak.

Snape's left eyebrow twitched. The boy wasn't speaking, considering himself to haughty to talk.

Harry was patient. He could wait for hours, but that would stretch himself very thinly. He might reach the snapping point in that time.

"If you would explain, please." Harry asked with a touch of sarcasm.

"Hogwarts is a school of magic." Dumbledore began.

"Right." Harry said sarcastically.

"It is part of an entire Wizarding World - part of which is Britain."

"Obviously."

"Hogwarts teaches young witches and wizards to control their magic so to not cause problems in the Muggle world. Muggles are non-magical people. Most Muggles are unaware of the magical world and wizards intend to keep it that way. As you will attend, you, to, will learn to control your magic."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Please. I have never seen magic." Harry said.

"Did anything... unusual happen when your emotions were running high?" Dumbledore asked.

"My emotions rarely run high." Harry replied. "Perhaps you could prove that magic exists, or better, isn't a cult?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore whipped out a wand - with five large points running down, the largest at the bottom, and each bobule had several holes. The wand looked powerful, Harry had to admit.

Dumbledore flicked it at the table, which began to go on fire.

"I trust that is reversible, should it not be an illusion?" Harry asked. Dumbledore flicked it again. The coffee table was undamaged. "An illusion." Harry observed.

"A very realistic and impressive one, though it could also be that the fire was real, controlled, and the damage quickly reversed less then a split-second after the controlled fire was removed, to give the impression of an illusion."

"Your parents went to the school." Dumbledore said slyly, pulling out his trump card, and Harry saw it as a trump card. One that hurt him, slightly. "They would want you to go to Hogwarts."

Harry stood up. "I never knew my parents, unlike you, and if my parents are as good of people as you imply, they would not have sent me to this hell-hole called Dursley." Harry said, snarling.

"I decline your offer. I do not take kindly to people pulling that particular trump card, or any at all." Harry said. "I'll show you to the door. It's that way."

Dumbledore remained seated. "Your parents-"

"Are you deaf? I just said I decline. No wish to learn magic. Give me five good, quality reasons." Harry asked. "Otherwise, leave."

"I can't tell you. You must enjoy your childhood while you have it-"

"I haven't had a childhood since I got stuck with the Dursleys because my parents were drunk." Harry said, pulling out his trump card.

"What?" Dumbledore said, dumbfounded.

"Don't you know? Petunia and Vernon said my no-good, freakish parents died in a car crash, unemployed, drunk, worthless things they are, in those people's words."

"Y-your parents were no drunk, freakish, worthless, drunk, unemployed, or no-good. They died to save you."

Harry rolled his eyes. "They died to save me? Right. If they died to save me, how did I survive? A baby, just born."

"The power of love. Their love for you saved you from Voldemort."

"Love? Love? Sounds like a load of baloney. How about something more realistic?"

"I can't tell you."

"Alright. Now the four other reasons I should go to Hogwarts."

"It's a school of magic. You can learn to control magic. You will have other people with magic surrounding you. And many have said I am the best Headmaster Hogwarts ever had, quite humbling."

Harry contemplated for a moment. "I accept your offer to go to Hogwarts."

Dumbledore was dumbfounded at the speed Harry made his decision. He resolved to put thought into this.

Snape hadn't speaked at all.

"Let's head to Diagon Alley, then." Dumbledore said.

* * *

The Leaky Cauldron looked like a rather seedy pub.

They approached the barman for a meal.

"Why, bless my soul... it's Harry Potter!" The barman said.

The barman rushed from the counter towards him, tears brimming, wanting to shake his hand. "Welcome back, Mr. Potter, welcome back." Harry was shocked. Since when was he famous? He liked the quiet life!

Harry found himself shaking the hands of everyone in the Leaky Cauldorn.

"Doris Crockford, Mr. Potter, can't believe I'm meeting you at last."

"So good to see you."

"Always wanted to shake your hand, never imagined I'd actually do it."

"Delighted to meet you, just delighted, Diggle, Dedalus Diggle is the name."

Crockford kept coming back for more. Harry ran out of the shop running, thinking about screaming bloody murder, and really wishing he had a quiet life. He stopped inside a shop named Flourish and Blotts. Harry walked through until he saw a man with a purple turban.

The man came forward. "P-please t-to me-meet y-you, M-Mr. P-Potter." The man said, not offering his hand. Harry could've groaned, he left a huge crowd for a stammer.

"Very good to meet you to, Mr...?"

"Quirrell, Q-Quirrell's the name. I-I'll be one of y-your t-teachers a-at H-Hogwarts. D-Defense A-Against the D-Dark Arts." Quirrell stuttered, looking frightened at the prospect of teaching it.

Quirrell turned around and Harry faced the back of his turban and Harry's scar had a sudden stab of pain. While then front practically screamed nincompoop at you, deeper down was suspicion and darkness. Harry did not trust Quirrell.

Snape and Dumbledore came in. "Why did you run off like that?" Snape snarled. Quirrell left.

"Attention. I do not like attention. I have no desire for _attention_." Harry said, spitting the word as though it was horrible. "Headmaster, why did you hire Quirrell?"

"He can't speak a single sentence straight, he looked frightened at teaching Defense, he practically screamed nincompoop, and there was an underlayer of darkness and suspicion. I don't trust that man as far as I can throw him, none at all."

Dumbledore, too, was suspicious. Perhaps there was some layer of truth to Severus' words...

"I wouldn't hire him unless there was no one else, which is highly unlikely, unless there was something as ridiculous as a curse on the job, which I'd put a high-quality team to break it." Harry said, continuing his harsh opinion of Quirrell.

Quirrell had better be a non-stuttering teacher, and if that underlayer of suspicion was his imagination, maybe he could retract his harsh opinion. But Harry doubted it; his instincts were rarely wrong and nearly impeccable.

* * *

Harry had gotten books, Potions ingredients, all the essentials (not the clothes yet, however), all he needed was his wand.

Harry entered the wand shop - Snape and Dumbledore left - and Harry was alone. He sensed another presence in the room and, sure enough, on a ladder on a shelf, an old man with gray hair and silver eyes was revealed.

"Ah... Mr. Potter... I was wondering when I would be seeing you... it seems just yesterday your parents were in here buying their first wand. Your mother had a willow wand, swishy, good for Charms. Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany, pliable, and excellent for Transfiguration. I only say your father favored it - truly, it's the wand that chooses the wizard."

Mr. Ollivander was now very close to Harry. Harry could see himself reflected in Ollivander's silver eyes.

"And thats where..." Ollivander said, fingering the scar. Harry grabbed Ollivander's wrist and removed it from his scar. "I'd rather you not touch my scar."

"Apologies. I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it." Ollivander said softly. "Thirteen inches and a half, Yew. Very powerful wand. Very powerful. And in the wrong hands... well, if I'd known what that wand would do to the world..."

"Which is your wand arm?"

"I'm ambidextrous."

"A rarity... hold out your right arm, then."

Ollivander released a magical tape measure that measured almost everything - even the length between his nostrils. "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are the same. And, of course, you never get such good results with anothers wand."

"That will do." Ollivander said and the magical tape measure rolled itself up into a drawer. "Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave."

Harry took the wand in his hand and, eyeing it warily, waved it. Nothing happened, and Ollivander snatched it out of Harry's hand. "Hmm... Maple and phoenix feather..."

"Pine and unicorn hair..."

"Vine and dragon heartstring..."

"Acacia and phoenix feather..."

"Yew and unicorn hair... no, of course not!"

"Aspen and dragon heartstring..."

"Cherry and dragon heartstring... dangerous combination..."

"Elm and unicorn hair..."

"Dogwood and phoenix feather..."

"Fir and unicorn hair..."

Harry and Ollivander went through a long succession of wand until... "Ebony and phoenix feather... tricky combination... firm, unchanging..." Harry took the ebony wand in his hand and gave it a wave. It worked perfect - out came green and gold sparks.

"Curious, curious..."

"What's so curious?" Harry asked, curious himself.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. As it so happens, the phoenix that gave its tail feather to your wand also gave another feather to another wand... a rare thing to happen, but it happened. It is curious that you should be destined for that wand when its brother gave it your scar...

"Thirteen and a half inches... Yew. Phoenix feather. I think we can expect great things from you, Mr. Potter. After all, Ri - You-Know-Who did great things... Terrible, yes, but great..."

Harry put the eight Galleons on the table and left and looked at his wand closely. It was jet black, eloquently designed, and a very beautiful wand. Harry felt a connection already.

Harry headed to Eyelops and got himself an owl. It was black with white at its tips. Harry named it Hedwig.

* * *

The last month at the Dursleys was the best yet. The Dursleys never spoke to him, Dudley ran out of a room if he saw Harry in it, and it was quiet. Harry used the time to read up and relax.

He had sent a letter to the Headmaster on the way to get to Platform 9 3/4 and got a message saying that one Rubeus Hagrid would take him to King's Cross.

On September 1st, there was a loud knock on the door. There was another. Dust came from the ceiling.

'_This must be Hagrid..._' Harry thought as he jumped down the stairs four by four, robe flowing, to the door.

Harry opened the door. There, in front of him, was a large man more then three times the size of Vernon, but not unhealthily so. The large man seemed to be smiling. There was a large beard on him and the shirt seemed to be made of leather.

So this was Rubeus Hagrid.


	3. Yes, Well

**Harry Mortem Potter**

**Yes, Well...  
**

Harry was rather shocked. They sent a giant to pick him up. The shock showed on Harry's face for but a second before he composed himself and asked politely, "You are the person from Hogwarts?"

The man, Mr. Hagrid, was rather shocked at the politeness. "Er, yeh, I'm from Hogwarts. Get yer stuff, we're heading ter King's Cross."

Harry bustled up the stairs, quickly got his trunk, and hopped down the stairs. He was very excited.

"Let's get off, then, 'Arry." The man said.

Harry nodded. "Thank your for taking the time off to get me, Mr...?"

"Hagrid. Jus' call me Hagrid, everyone does. It's no problem, I do i' all the time."

Harry nodded again in response. He was thinking. This world - the wizarding world - had magic, and from what that Headmaster said, a wizard killed his parents and is dead. Harry figured, if it was magic, this character may be still alive, and it appeared the script of this movie was not yet over.

Harry smirked inside. It was time for Harry Potter's revenge against his parent's killers.

They soon arrived at King's Cross, the time passing quickly for Harry. Hagrid held out his hand with a slip of paper.

"Stick to yer ticket, Harry, stick to yer ticket. Get ter Platform Nine an' Three Quarters, Harry." Hagrid told him authoritatively, then left.

Harry headed over to between Platform Nine and Ten and felt rather foolish at forgetting to ask Hagrid to get on the Platform. He shrugged. He was only eleven.

"-packed with Muggles, of course-" He heard someone - a red-headed, rather plump lady - say, and he wondered if she bothered with security. He followed her.

He walked briskly after them, but they reached a bar between Platforms Nine and Ten when she stopped.

"Now, what's the platform number?"

"Nine and Three Quarters!" A young girl with bright red, flaming hair squealed in response.

Harry walked closer. "Hello?"

The woman turned towards him. "Yes?"

"Are you bothering with the Statute of Secrecy? Speaking loudly of the platform and Muggles? There's a reason the wizarding world is secret!" Harry hissed at the woman.

The woman frowned and seemed shocked. "Oh, yes, um, well, oh... er, what's your name, dear?"

Harry's left eyebrow twitched once. "Do not call me dear. You are not my mother. And my name is Harry Mortem Potter."

The woman's eyes widened. "You're the Boy-Who-Lived! My, my, you poor dear thing, all alone-"

"Do not call me dear for the last time!" Harry said angrily and walked through the wall onto Platform Nine and Three-Quarters.

Harry briskly walked to the large train and found himself a nice empty compartment. He put his trunk on the rack and, seeing nothing to do, decided to take a nap. Who'd care, anyway?

* * *

"Wake up!" Someone called and Harry opened his eyes groggily. "Wake up!" The voice - Harry recognized it as a girl's - repeated.

Harry snapped awake and sat up straight. "Yes?" Harry asked politely.

"We're about to arrive at Hogwarts!" She said.

Harry's eyebrows raised. "And I was having the nicest dream..." Harry muttered as he got up and stretched. "You don't happen to have a chocolate bar, preferably dark, on you, do you?"

The girl's eyebrow twitched as she handed him a large bar.

"Thank you. What is your name, incidentally?" Harry said, now standing and opening his trunk with one hand, eating chocolate with the other.

"Hermione Granger."

"A pleasure to meet you, Ms. Granger. I am Harry Mortem Potter."

"Harry Potter! I've read all about you! You're in Modern Magical History, Great Wizards-"

"This is new." Harry muttered under his breath. His voice raised. "Oh, I can take the squealing, ignore the chittering, but this is new. Never before has books been mentioned, though I haven't been in the magical world for a few months, so that may not be the whole issue here." Harry said, finally finding his robes.

"If you would leave while I change?" Harry asked while pulling out his ebony wand. The girl reluctantly left and Harry flicked his wand at the compartment windows, shutting them as Harry quickly flicked his wand at his clothes, getting dressed quickly and efficiently.

Harry finished getting on his robes and shook his head, then flicked his wand at the windows, opening them again. He opened the door and let Granger in.

"Thank You, Granger." Harry thanked politely.

The train was stopping. "Well, it's Hogwarts at last." Harry observed.

* * *

Harry and Hermione walked out of the train onto boats which went across a lake that reportedly had a Giant Squid. Harry frowned at that and made a notation on a small notebook.

Finally, they reached Hogwarts, where a teacher, Professor McGonagall, made a speech.

Then they entered the room. "It's not actually the sky. It's only charmed to look that way. I read about in Hogwarts, A History."

A stool was there on the dais and upon it was a stool, and upon _it_ was a hat.

A rip on the brim of the hat opened.

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty_  
_But don't judge on what you see  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me  
_

_You keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all  
_

_There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be  
_

_You might belong in Gryffindor  
Where dwell brave at heart  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil  
_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind  
_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
_

_So put me on, don't be afraid,  
And don't get in a flap  
You're in safe hands, though I have none  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The entire hall burst into applause, Harry did a few claps himself, and Granger glared for him not showing for respect to the ancient tattered thing.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." Professor McGonagall proclaimed.

"Bones, Susan."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Harry was only vaguely listening after a few sortings. Harry wondered just how the Sorting Hat sorted. Was it sentient? If so, how did it become sentient?

Until finally, it was registered with Harry that McGonagall

"Potter, Harry!" McGonagall called for the third time. Harry shook his head and walked up to the stool, put that hat on, and then sat on the stool.

'Oh my, you are different from the others... an innate cunning... a high intelligence, but not enough yearning for Ravenclaw... you are good at chivalry, and you are brave, but not very Gryffindor... you have little loyalty in you, for you have no reason to be loyal... where do I put you?' The Hat mused.

'How are you sentient?' Harry asked at his first chance.

The hat seemed to chuckle. 'You're a curious boy, aren't you... not a fan of interferance... you keep your secrets very well, jealously guarding them... sarcastic, cynical...'

Time dragged on for over fifteen minutes. Harry was getting impatient. 'Just put me in Gryffindor!'

'But you are not a Gryffindor. You are more Slytherin then anything.'

Harry thought for a moment, and he was well aware the Hat knew.

'Ah, but a true Slytherin would place himself in Gryffindor for the reputation it gets and school and to avoid certain negatives...'

'True, true, Mr. Potter. Very well.' "GRYFFINDOR!" The Hat bellowed. 'And, Mr. Potter, you will find several interfering people here, possibly in the least suspect of places... Good luck.'

With that, Harry took off the Hat and went to sit at the Gryffindor table, where people were cheering.

Granger made Gryffindor as well.

Now at the table, Harry took his time to look at the High Table properly. At the end was Hagrid, who caught his eye. Harry didn't have time. At the center, in a large, ornate, golden chair, sat Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster. There was Quirrell, and Harry was now sure his suspicion was not unwarranted.

Dumbledore stood up. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

Speaking to Quirrell was Snape, who was not the type to smile, and indeed wasn't.

The food at the Great Hall was excellent. Roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops, lamb legs, potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, mustard, sausages, bacon, steak, boiled potatoes, and for some odd, unexplainable reason, lemon drops.

The Dursleys never starved Harry, but he wasn't allowed to eat as much as he likes. That never stopped Harry, he made nightly trips to the fridge to guzzle on a little bit of food.

Harry guzzled. Then, deserts appeared, and Harry guzzled a bit more. Finally, they to disappeared, and Dumbledore stood up to make a speech.

"Ahem - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

"First years should note that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden to all students. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that." Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins. Harry wondered how Dumbledore made his eye's twinkle.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors."

A particularly nasty old man wearing brown and petting a gray cat with red eyes - Harry shivered - smirked. Harry did not think that man should be allowed near children.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to anyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Harry wondered what was hidden in the school to warrant deadly objects. "And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" Dumbledore proclaimed and every teacher - except Quirrell and Snape - with a smile had their smile become rather fixed.

Dumbledore gave his wand a flick and golden ribbon-liek object flew out and hung above the hall and words appeared.

"Everybody pick their favorite tune," Dumbledore said and Harry immediately decided on opera "and off we go!"

And the school bellowed:

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please  
Whether we be old and bald  
Or young with scabby knees  
Our heads could do with filling  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff  
So teach us things worth knowing  
Bring back what we've forgot  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest  
And learn until our brains rot."

However, Harry was still on his opera version, not even half complete as everyone else's song, even the Weasley's funeral march, ended.

"Oooooour heeeeads coooooooould doooooo wiiiiiiiiiith fiiiiiiiiilling  
Wiiiiith sooooooome iiiinteeeeeeeeereeeeeestiiii iiiiiiing stuuuuuuuff  
Fooooooor now theeeeeeeey're baaaaaaaaare and fuuuuuuuuull of aiiiiiiiir  
Deeeeeeeead fliiiiies and biiiiiiiiits of fluff  
Soooooooooo teeeeach us thiiiiiiings wooooooooorth knoooowing  
Briiiiing baaaaaaaaaack what weeeeeeeee've forgooooooot  
Just dooooooo your beeeeeeest, weeeeeeeeeee'll dooooo the reeest  
Aaaaaaaaaand leeeeeeeeeeearn until ooooooooour braaaaaaaains rooooooot."

Harry finished and everyone clapped loudly except for the Slytherins. Harry stood up and bowed gallantly, whipping out his wand and shouting a red and gold spark into the air.

Dumbledore was rather surprised at Harry's opera. "Ah, music. A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!" Dumbledore said.

Harry, tired from the opera and food, followed, vaguely hearing things. He walked up to the dorms and collapsed on his bed, not even undressing, barely putting up his wand. Hedwig, his black owl, hooted in displeasure. She rather wanted a treat.


	4. The Way We Do Things

**Harry Mortem Potter**

**The Way We Do Things  
**

Professor McGonagall's lessons focused on Transfiguration, and while Harry thought he wasn't good at it, having an Ebony wand in transfiguration helped him, but Harry was not a fan of Transfiguration. Still, it was a necessary skill, and Harry worked hard.

Professor Sprout's lessons focused on Herbology and Harry was not experienced at it in anyway. He was horrible at it, but he made an effort to attempt to do it, but Harry was just not good at it.

Professor Flitwick's lessons were Charms and Harry found himself immensely enjoying it as he was excellent at it.

Professor Quirrell's lessons focused on Defense Against the Dark Arts, but Harry could not understand the teacher in the slightest and the layer of suspicion and darkness was assuredly not Harry's imagination, it was very real and very present, particularly when the back of Quirrell's turban faced Harry.

Professor Binns' supposedly were History, but Harry only heard droning about something to do with goblins and rebellion. Harry fell asleep very quickly.

Professor Snape had sarcasm and wit to match Harry. In but the first lesson alone, Snape questioned Harry on O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. material which Harry answered perfectly. Of course, there was an incident in which Snape mentioned Harry's look, and Harry turned on a reptilian glare and asked Snape if he was comparing correctly answering a Potions question to him surviving Voldemort's brutal murder. Snape fired off only two more questions after that.

It was a certain question that perked Harry's interest. He once picked up a book on Victorian Flower Language.

"What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

That was the question. It was quite an interesting one that bothered Harry as he searched the recesses of his mind. Finally...

Asphodel: "My regrets follow you to the grave"

Wormwood: Associated with absence and bitter sorrow.

So, translated, and as Asphodel was a type of Lily, one could translate it into "I bitterly regret Lily's death" among other meanings.

This lead to many questions. Lily? Which Lily? Did it mean Harry's mother? Should he confront Snape? Or leave it until later? Subtle methods?

Harry to leave it until later, he had homework to do. Studying.

Several Gryffindors tried to make friends with Harry (technically, be his coattail thugs or shoe polishers) but Harry denied them all. A few Hufflepuffs and even some Ravenclaws did it. Harry denied them all.

Harry quickly found himself an empty table in the library.

Slowly, Harry noticed people would sit with him at the table. Granger and that Gryffindor - Bigbut, was it? No, Longottom. Good thing a name wasn't indicative of a person's features. Otherwise... Harry shuddered at the possibilities.

In a way, the odd three became friends by sitting together and doing homework. Eventually, they got around to talking. Longbottom and Granger gradually grew on him and Harry came to see them as not other people, but friends.

* * *

The four Heads of House and Headmaster were having a staff meeting. They discussed the off Boy-Who-Lived, his sarcasm, his status as outsider, his two friends, and for Merlin knows why, Harry's wand.

The reason lied in a certain letter.

_To Albus Dumbledore_

_The second wand with Fawkes' feather has been sold to none other then Harry Potter. It is made of ebony and is very eloquent. It has quite a story, that wand, behind it.  
_

_As I made in 1994, I first felt a connection to holly wood and the phoenix feather. For some reason, that is a volatile combination, but it seemed to fit. Right as I was about to fit the feather into the carved wand, I felt a stronger connection to the ebony.  
_

_My instincts in wands are rarely wrong and nearly impeccable. I quickly set to work on the ebony, creating an eloquent and very beautiful wand. It kept its original color of jet-black. Finally, I put in the feather. The core and wood fit each other perfectly. The sense of accomplishment and success was astounding.  
_

_You are aware, of course, the time in which Tom Riddle bought the Yew wand. Often a wonder, should it have been Yew chosen by the core? Yew is always a dangerously dark wand to work with. But, Tom was already dark. And I simply could not let a wand not get its proper owner.  
_

_I used, of course, Legilimency as always. I believe Potter may have only gotten a slight, unnoticeable head ache. You know my penchant for that type of mind magic.  
_

_Tom and Harry have very similar upbringings. Both were neglected at childhood, both orphans, both born during a war with a Dark Lord... I can say with all truth, that unless he is pushed so, Harry will not become a Dark Lord, or even, turn to the Dark. Be warned, that does not mean he will hesitate to get revenge on his parents killer, nor use the Dark Arts. He renounces all the silly beliefs Wizard Britain has. _

_Albus, I have to warn you: Do NOT interfere with his life. Do not tell him lies. He has a mutual loathing to people that interfere and tell him lies, brought on by the Dursleys. Why you left him with those monsters, I will never know. That Mrs. Dursley doesn't care for Potter at all.  
_

_That is all.  
_

_Good day,  
Geraldo Fenwick Ollivander  
_

They discussed the progress Harry had in classes. Pomona noted that he didn't care much for Herbology, Minerva noted that Potter had difficult in her class, Severus grudgingly admitted that "Potter has a small modicum of competency for Potions", and Filius mentioned that Potter was excited about Charms and every Charm came to him easily. "It must be his mother in him." Filius said.

Still, none of the teachers talked much about the wand, aside from the fact it was jet-black and no other student had one.

* * *

Harry was researching on laws and stuff. He had seen lots of stuff using his name, and apparently, trademark lightning scar, and was researching furiously on whether it was legal.

And then he reached and smiled. He was about to get a lot of money. And a few court cases. No one would interfere like that in his life. He was not a free domain, he was a living person. More specifically, an ANGRY living person.

* * *

Harry was surprised at how many companies used his name, all without his permission. "Sue them all!" Harry proclaimed, slamming the stack of papers on the desk. "I expect full apologies, repayment of all funds obtained from use of my name, and never using my name nor my scar on any object that can be sold in anyway ever again."

"Mr. Potter, that will be very difficult. Many of these companies are large and-"

"Sue them all, one-by-one if necessary! Just get back those funds, do it as cheaply as possible, and with the requirements met."

Goldbrick sighed. Harry Potter was a very finicky wizard. But he supposed that was good for business.

"Very well, then, Mr. Potter."

* * *

Harry marched into the common room of Gryffindor very happily.

Granger saw him and so did Longbottom. "What has you so happy?" They chorused.

"Several lawsuits and a lot of golden coins to be raked in. Ah, the magic of Goblins, the power they have, the respect they deserve..." Harry said and sighed happily.

"And you sued...?"

"Adrika Corp., Compingo Inc., Gegrulus, Obscurus, Nimbus, Gerulum, a whole bunch of companies which, at one point or another, used my name or my scar in their products." Harry smiled widely. He was a happy, happy person.


	5. The Road Paved With Evil

**Harry Mortem Potter**

**The Road Paved With Evil  
**

Harry woke up in the morning and got up on his bed, he was the first awake. He stretched, and then he yawned, and reached out his hand for a dark chocolate bar to energize him, along with a glass of cold water. House elves certainly were useful.

Straight from when he woke up, Harry had a feeling of wrongness. A large amount of wrongness, but Harry had no way of judging what, so he explored Hogwarts, attempting to figure out his sense of wrongness.

So, Harry went down to breakfest to start with. He was one of the first students there. He looked up at the Head Table and Hagrid was missing.

Harry had the Daily Prophet delivered to him. It was funny, it spouted nearly nothing but lies yet people believed it was the word of an actual Prophet. Harry chuckled at that thought.

_HOGWARTS GAMEKEEPER FOUND WITH ILLEGAL DRAGON!_

Harry frowned. Why would Hagrid have a dragon, of all things? He lives in a wooden hut. Dragons grow quickly. Harry supposed that was why he saw Hagrid in the library that day.

Upon that, Harry facepalmed. He could've prevented this. Still, he had a newspaper *cough* gossip rag *cough* to read.

_Leaked by an unnamed source, it was found upon several investigations by Aurors that half-giant Hogwarts Gamekeeper, Rubeus Hagrid, had, in his possession, an illegal Norwegian Ridgeback, female, thought by Hagrid to be male, named Norbert._

_Aurors swiftly took the dragon into possession and arrested Rubeus Hagrid, who claimed to not know of the illegality of owning dragons. It is widely known that Rubeus Hagrid opened the Chamber of Secrets 50 years ago, read on Page Seven, and his record is against him.  
_

_The court trial will be held on March 3rd. Hagrid was arrested on the 1st.  
_

March 3rd! "Merlin's Pants!" Harry exclaimed and he ran up to the Headmaster. "I need to Floo." Harry said.

"To where?"

"Lawrence & Barnes, my law firm."

"Are you sure?"

"Extremely."

"The matter is of the-"

"Utmost importance. I don't have time for this!" Harry said as he headed to the fireplace in the Great Hall and Flooed away, leaving behind stunned teachers and students.

Harry quickly arrived at Lawrence & Barnes. "LAWRENCE!" Harry bellowed loudly. "IT'S POTTER!" He bellowed.

Lawrence quickly came running into the lobby. "Right this way, Mr. Potter."

Harry sprinted ahead and was seated at the desk before Lawrence so much as reached the door. "It's March 3rd, Hagrid is on trial, and I need some clause, law, or loophole allowing me to defend him."

Lawrence brightened up immediately. Loopholes was his middle name. Literally. His name was Lawrence Lupewhole Grandine.

"And seeing as loophole is your middle name, albeit with alternative spelling, this should be no problem." Harry said impatiently, tapping his fingers.

"Clause 37 Article A.2 Section B Subsection 9 Sect Z. It may not be a loophole, but-" Lawrence explained, but Harry was already Flooing to the Ministry of Magic.

* * *

"You, Harry Mortem Potter, wish to defend Rubeus Hagrid in his court trial?" The judge, Solomon Fyndle, asked.

"Yes!" Harry replied, exasperated.

* * *

"...and so, it is the Court's ruling, that Rubeus Hagrid may remain as Hogwarts Gamekeeper, however may not own any pet or animal or creature without first consulting the lawbook." Judge Fyndle said.

Hagrid turn to thank Harry, but Harry was already Flooing back to Hogwarts. Thank Heavens that March 3rd was Sunday.

* * *

Harry later headed over to Hagrid's to speak with him. "How are you, Hagrid?"

"I'm alrigh'... Thanks, 'Arry, back there, fer stickin' up fer me, Dumbledore to busy ter come an' all..."

"Hagrid, the article on the Daily Prophet mentioned a Chamber of Secrets, and some - likely nonsense - about you opening it. Can you explain that?" Harry said politely.

"Erm, Harry... It'sa bad memory fer me... I'd rather not talk about it, if it's alrigh' with yeh..." Hagrid mumbled and Harry nodded sympathetically. "Of course, Hagrid, I won't push." Under his breath, Harry added "Yet."

"On an other topic, do you know anything about the forbidden corridor?" Harry asked innocently, sounding every bit the curious eleven year-old asking the smart Gamekeeper about that nasty old corridor.

"O' course, Fluffy guardin' the Stone an' all, fer Dumbledore and Flamel, and all the other Professors' doin' somethin' ter guard it, and Dumbledore got his own special protection an' all..." Hagrid said.

"How did you get the dragon egg?" Harry asked quickly, sensing danger and doing damage control, as Muggles would call it.

"Oh, I was at teh Hog's Head, yeh get a lot of strange people there, so me and teh stranger had a game of cards, an' I won, so I got ter dragon egg. Stranger seemed real interested in Fluffy..."

"And..." Harry pushed gently.

"So I told him, I raised Fluffy from when the ol' boy was just a young un', and the stranger was interested, s'pose it's only natural, with ter fact that it'sa three headed dog, how often do yeh come across one. The stranger wondered abou' Fluffy, so I told 'im, that, the trick fer any animal is ter know how to calm it down. Fluffy, 'e's an easy one, jus' play a little music and he'll go righ' ter sleep."

Harry was smirking. "Harry, yeh forget it all. It isn' yer business and neither is i' your friends. Jus' forget it all!"

Harry left and said to the half-giant behind him, unconvincingly, "Alright, Hagrid." Harry said, which he had no intention of doing at all.

So, Nicholas Flamel and Dumbledore had a Stone at Hogwarts, being guarded by a three-headed dog and protections from the rest of the teachers, Dumbledore doing his own special protection, and Fluffy just needed music to get past, a simple weakness, but one most wouldn't think of.

Harry quickly set to work doing research on topics Flamel would be associated with: premier wizard, great wizards, famous wizards, alchemy, alchemists, stones, Alchemy, alchemical creations...

Of course, he'd have to tell Granger and Longbottom, they were his friends.

* * *

"So, Dumbledore is guarding Flamel's Stone in a school full of children that could easily wander into the corridor and get killed or severely injured by a three-headed dog and who knows what else?" Longbottom summed it all up.

"Very astute and quick to the point, Longbottom. I have my own suspicions as to who is trying to steal the Stone."

"I think it's Snape." Granger said.

"Why Snape?" Harry asked.

"Everyone knows he was once into the Dark Arts and was nearly sent to Azkaban for being a Death Eater." Granger said.

"Ah, but..." Harry stopped. He couldn't mention the flower. "Dumbledore said that Snape turned from Moldy Voldy and became a spy. We truly have no reason to not believe Dumbledore, though. I personally, suspect Quirrell. Under that stuttering facade of his, I sense darkness and suspicion, especially towards the back of the turban."

"So if Unknown Death Eater of You-Know-Who Follower gets a hold of the Sorceror's Stone You-Know-Who can be brought back, possibly immortal this time?"

"Yes." Harry said. "That is it. And seeing as we three are the few people to have common sense or any sense, for that matter, I say we constantly glare at Quirrell and make sure he knows that he's not getting ahold of any Stone that isn't normal."

* * *

Quirrell-Voldemort became the victim of several glares. Voldemort was raging one day to the Loyal-Quirrell piece of Body-Quirrell's mind. The Not-Loyal-Quirrell piece was buried in dark recesses.

"That brat and his two friends are on to us! They know about the plot to steal the Stone!"

"Yes, My Lord."

"They should know better then to challenge the greatest sorceror in the world, the only person to ever be immortal! Lord Voldemort!"

"Yes, My Lord."

"And with the Elixir of Life, I shall truly become immortal! Even death will tremble at my feet, defeated, worthless! I will fear nothing! Nothing! For without death, there is nothing to fear! Nothing is worse then death!"

"Yes, My Lord."

"I would do Legilimency on Potter and his friends, but this body is horrible at Legilimency!"

"Yes, My Lord."

"When do I get my body, instead of living like a parasitic insect!"

"Your point is?" The Not-Loyal-Quirrell piece rose and said. Disloyal-Quirrell soon returned to the dark recesses, but he was jumping. Voldemort was ridiculously easy to taunt. A true megalomaniac.


	6. As A Consequence Of The Terms

**Harry Mortem Potter**

**As A Consequence Of The Terms  
**

Harry, Hermione, and Neville decided that March 15th was a perfect date to sneak the Sorceror's Stone out and confront the Headmaster about the placement. What was Dumbledore thinking?

The first room, predictably, was the three-headed dog. Harry used the flute he got for Christmas. The dog quickly fell asleep, Harry flicked his wand at the trapdoor, and they headed down.

The second room was a plant. A Devil's Snare. Thanks to Neville's knowledge of Herbology, all three relaxed and made it through the room safely. It was Sprout's trap.

The third room was charmed by Flitwick. There were thousands of keys and one large silver one. Harry first tried using several unlocking spells on it. Alohomora, Resemberare, Ostiresm, and Porroude. None worked.

Harry jumped on the broom and began flying rapidly, trying to avoid the now attacking keys. All except one: A large bronze one which flew slower. Harry snatched it out of the air, threw it to Neville, who unlocked the door, and Harry flew into the room, Granger and Longbottom shut the door, and all the keys stuck like darts to the door. It was rather funny.

The fourth room was the ran the trio had the most trouble with, for neither were good at chess. In the end, somehow, black beat white, and the trio moved on...

...to the most dangerous room yet, the fifth room, starring: a giant green troll seven times taller then Harry and nine times fatter then Vernon.

The trio, before they could even fire off a single spell, were jumping, running and shooting sparks at the troll. Harry eventually hit the troll in the eye and then, Neville, in a fit of brilliance, levitated the trolls club and bashed the troll on the head multiple times, and then the troll fell. Harry and Hermione congratulated Neville, who blushed at the praise and mumbled thanks.

While the fifth room was dangerous, the sixth room was tricky and required logic.

_Danger lies before you, while safety lies ahead  
Two of us will help you, whichever you will find  
One among us seven will let you move ahead  
Another will transport the drinker back instead_

_Two among our number hold only nettle wine  
Three of us are killers, waiting bidden in line  
Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore  
To help you with your choice, we give you these clues four:_

_First, however slyly the poison tries to hid  
You will always find some on nettle wine's left side  
_

_Second, different are those who stand at either end  
But if you move onward, neither is your friend  
_

_Third, as you see clearly, all are different size  
Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides  
_

_Fourth, the second left and the second on the right  
Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight.  
_

Harry and Hermione set to work on it. "It's not magic, it's logic, a puzzle. Many great wizards, or at least, wizards in a position of great power, don't have an ounce of logic - I'm talking about the Minister - and they'd be stuck here forever. Can you imagine Fudge trying to do this?" Harry said.

Harry and Hermione re-read the paper several times, then looking at all the bottles, muttering to each other, and pointing, sorting, and remixing them.

"Got it!" Harry said. "The smallest bottle will get us through the black fire, towards the Stone." Hermione said.

Harry took out his Muggle dropper, useful for only getting a drop of things. "Why do you carry that around?" Hermione said, exasperated at the purple dropper. "I never leave the Dursleys without it. You never know when it might come in handy. I've found it useful at least once a year - this year, three times." Harry replied, as a got one drop in each, as he had cloned it.

"There is enough for each of us. Before we enter, I have to ask, though: Do any of you want the Sorceror's Stone for the gold, or for immortality?"

"Immortality sounds horrible. You stay young while your children get old and die. Sounds horrible to me!" Hermione said.

"The Longbottoms don't need any gold. And besides... my Gran wouldn't approve of me stealing it..." Neville said, looking down.

"Good." Harry said, then the three came very close. Harry put a five drops in everyone's mouth, and then they took a deep breath, and went through the purple flame barrier.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore woke up groaning. "Just a few more minutes..." He mumbled, then his brain registered the sound - the Sorceror's Stone was in danger!

Albus sighed as he looked at his clothes, and his head ache. He should not have drank so much Firewhiskey. And his clothes - bright orange with yellow polkadots on the left, bright green stripes on the right - were not helping his poor head.

Blast.

* * *

Harry, Neville, and Hermione entered the room, taking deep breathes, walking down the steps.

In front of them, down in the farthest point, was a mirror.

At the top, of the mirror, it said: Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on whosi. Hermione looked at it for ten seconds and said, "It's says, 'I show not your face but your heart's desire' backwards."

Harry saw himself, battered and beaten, pull out the Stone, shake it a bit, wink, and then put it back, at that moment, the Stone fell into Harry's pocket.

Hermione saw... something. She wouldn't say what.

Neville said, after some pushing, he saw his Gran accepting him for who he is and his parents alright, a happy family.

Harry saw his parents. As Harry looked at the Mirror, tears ran down his eyes.

"Harry? What's wrong?"

"I see my parents." Harry said in a strange voice, for there was a lump in his throat. "I see myself part of a family."

Neville and Hermione moved over to comfort Harry and hug him. "It's all right, Harry. We're your family now." Harry hugged Hermione and Neville. "Thanks." Harry said.

* * *

By the time Harry reached Dumbledore's office, he was not sad or lingering on thoughts of his parents at all. No, not at all. No, Harry, Hermione and even timid Neville, had worked themselves up into a right good state of heavy anger at Dumbledore's idiocy.

* * *

Dumbledore himself, however, had just arrived at the Mirror Chamber, where he found the Stone missing. He looked in the mirror, and saw his family alive, Ariana not magically damaged, and Aberforth reconciled with him. Albus hiccuped and a tear ran down his cheek.

He shook himself and squished down the lingering thoughts of his family. "Point Me Sorceror's Stone." Albus whispered and he followed all the way to the hallway of his office.

* * *

Harry, Hermione, and Neville were getting more and more impatient. However, just around the corner, came Dumbledore himself. Harry was angrier, but he forced himself to seem calm, cool, and collected. It wouldn't do to lose sight of the reasons he got the damn Stone.

"Dumbledore! There you are! It's about time!"

Dumbledore's face drained of color. "Let's take this to my office."

Harry smiled a cold, feral, predatory smile. "Yes, lets."

They walked up the stairs and Dumbledore sat as Headmaster. Harry, Hermione, and Neville remained standing.

"Now, Professor Dumbledore, could you please explain why you are keeping the Sorceror's Stone here?" Harry said in a sickly sweet, honeyed voice that sent shivers down everyone's spine.

Dumbledore's face drained of the little color that returned.

"Especially with such dangerous traps, potions, creatures, and fires in a school full of children. Children that, when told not to touch, will, in nearly every situation, touch! Ignoring warnings, forgetting reasons, blathering about courage, not actually using their mental space! In a school of children that, when told it is forbidden, disregard that! And especially with Voldemort in the school! He could easily have one of those students get the Stone for him, or succeed in his attempt in using Quirrell to get it! This is a SCHOOL, Dumbledore, not your HOUSE or VAULT where you put DANGEROUS OBJECTS without regard for the STUDENTS!" Harry said, voice rising, almost yelling, and getting colder, and colder, and more venomous.

"The Flamels successfully guarded the Stone for over six hundred years, I do not see the sudden need to put it in a safer place when no one in the wizarding world aside from you and trusted confidantes know where it is, and likely warded beyond belief! This is a school full of hundreds of curious don't-think just-do children!"

Harry was being very harsh in his opinion, making sure to really grind guilt, shame, and reasons into Dumbledore. "If students hadn't heeded your warning, which they likely only did because you inspire not just respect, but fanatic loyalty, there would be dozens of bodies, an inquiry from the Ministry, you removed from your post, the staff removed from their posts, the school shut down, children sent home, and the school could go into the ownership of the Board of Governors and Ministry! Do you want to know what would happen if Fudge was in charge of Hogwarts?

"I, myself, will be considering withdrawing from this school for the reckless, thoughtless, brainless decision of yours to put hundreds of students in danger to protect a red rock!" Harry said, pulling out the Stone.

Harry set the Stone on Dumbledore's desk. "Give the Stone back to the Flamels, or word of this may reach the ears of the Ministry, Board of Governors, Daily Prophet, and Malfoy.

The three turned to leave. "You are willing to blackmail me?" Dumbledore asked calmly. Harry turned his head back, his eyes warmer, but still not smiling.

"Yes." Harry said quite simply and left a shocked Dumbledore.

* * *

Harry could tell the next day that something happened when all the teachers looked relieved and Quirrell looked rather angry.

However, that day Voldemort was not thinking clearly, and Harry had several spirit exorcism spells at ready just in case.

As Harry entered the hall, taking the last bite remaining in his chocolate bar, Quirrell jumped up and suddenly, Harry's magic was let loose and all the students were at the walls, all the seats and tables banished, and a shield created, accidental magic.

"Avada Kedavra!" Quirrell yelled, pointing his wand at Harry.

"I knew it would be you trying to steal the Sorceror's Stone!" Harry yelled, jumping out of the way of the Killing Curse.

"Yes, it was me!" Quirrell yelled, shooting another Killing Curse at Harry. "I was going to get it, to! Then you interrupted my Master's plots and plans!"

"Of course I interrupted Voldy's plans! He killed my parents! He's a megalomaniac, psychotic, insane evil nut!" Harry said, jumping out of the way of yet another Killing Curse.

"There is no good and evil, there is only power!" Quirrell yelled, spitting.

Harry's scar hurt horribly, but Harry had good control. He easily ignored the pain and focused on Quirrell.

"Let me talk to him..." A voice seemed to come from Quirrell, but not through his lips. "Master, you are not strong enough!" Quirrell said.

"I am strong enough... for this..." The voice said and Quirrell began to unwrap his turban.

A horrible, red, white and gray face, the colors melding into each other, and slits for a nose, barely any mouth, and blood-red eyes. It was absolutely hideous.

"Harry Potter..." The second face said. "See what I have become? Mere shadow and vapor... I have form only when I share another's body... but there has always been those willing to let me into their hearts and minds... Unicorn blood has strengthened me, that is true... Now... tell me where the Stone is..."

"Never." Harry said, deathly calm and quiet. The second face snarled. "Don't be a fool... Better save your own life and join me... Or you'll meet the same end as your parents... They died begging me for mercy..."

"Untrue. My parents wouldn't beg." Harry said confidently.

"How touching... I always value bravery... Yes, boy, your parents were brave... I killed your father first; and he put up a courageous fight... but your mother needn't have died... she was trying to protect you... Now tell me where the Stone is!"

"Ha! Like an insane megalomaniac like you, Voldemort, would offer mercy, especially to my Muggle-born mother! Like you'd offer mercy to anyone! Exorcadumise!" Harry said, trying to exorcise Voldemort's body.

"You? Exorcise me! I am immortal! I can not be exorcised!" The second face said.

"Exorcadumise! Exorcadumise! Exorcidazumad! Zuzorcid! Exorcum Spiritus! Exorcum Spiritus!" Harry shouted, pointing his wand at the rapidly moving Quirrell!

"Don't do that! SEIZE HIM! KILL HIM! KILL HIM!" Voldemort screamed.

Harry jumped out of the way of several Killing Curses.

Quirrell jumped up, reaching his hands for Harry, and Harry held out his hand to meet Quirrell, who, upon touching his hand, the pain is Harry's scar became near-blinding while Quirrell's hand began to blister.

"Master... my hand!" Quirrell shouted! Harry was acutely aware of that all the students were watching.

Harry gathered up his energy for one spell, the last resort for removing Voldemort's spirit from Quirrell. "**EXORUM SPIRITUS TOLLERNC UNCIZARUL!**" Harry bellowed as loud as he could, pushing as much magical energy as he could into his wand, and Voldemort's spirit came out while Quirrell fell down, passed out from losing Voldemort, the second face, and his missing hand.

The spirit of Voldemort roared and rushed towards Harry. "EXORCADUMISE!" Harry shouted at the spirit and it dodged but flew through the top the the Great Hall and was gone.

With that, his magical energy exhausted, his vocal cords hurting, and his scar pain still there, but receding, Harry fainted.

* * *

Harry woke up in the Hospital Wing. Upon his bed was what looked like half a candy store on wheels. Harry reached out for the dark chocolate bar and savored the deliciousness. This was even better then normal chocolate! Harry really liked it.

Madam Pomfrey came bustling over. "You had a rough few nights. You've been asleep for two weeks! Foolish boy, using exorcism spells... those are dangerous!" She said, and then noticed Harry eating chocolate.

"That's right, eating chocolate."

"What kind is this!" Harry said in wonder at the bar.

Madam Pomfrey smiled. "Honeyduke's Finest Dark Chocolate. Someone suggested milk chocolate-" Harry made a face "-but your friend Ms. Granger said you prefer dark chocolate."

"I do indeed! Dark chocolate galore!" Harry said, taking small bites and not chewing it, but letting it melt on his tongue into a gooey, rich liquid.

Dumbledore came in later. Harry glared at the man. "Hello, Headmaster." Harry spat, putting his chocolate aside.

Beside him, Quirrell woke up. Harry glared at Quirrell. "Thank you very much, Mr. Potter, for freeing me of that wretched fiend. You are assured I will never go to Albania again. I can not thank you enough, Mr. Potter. I owe you a life debt." Quirrell said, and the two glowed in white light and a blue beam, similar to yarn, came from Quirrell to Harry.

"Where will I stay..." Quirrell said, muttering, walking off.

"I can say I am very proud of you, my boy. For removing Voldemort from the school, though learning exorcism spells... very dangerous."

Harry glared at the man. "That's great, Headmaster. Oh, that's wonderful. Absolutely marvelous. I'm sure no one will be traumatized at all. No one harmed, dead, or killed. You idiot! You insufferable, incompetent, foolish, idiotic old man! You didn't even bother to search his mind, or check under his turban! Are you an idiot? Though, the responsibility of being Headmaster, Chief Warlock, and Supreme Mugwump is quite a lot of pressure to handle..." Harry said thoughtfully.

"Harry-"

"Try to hire some one competent next year! Rest assured, if you don't, I'll be starting my own Defense Against the Dark Arts club." Harry said.

"I am sad you have so little faith in me." Dumbledore said, trying to guilt Harry into apologizing and saying he didn't mean what he said. But Harry saw it for what it was and he meant every word.

"How am I supposed to have faith in you? You hired a teacher with Voldemort in the back of his head, you hid a dangerous object Voldemort wanted with dangerous traps in a school full of children! A school full of children! Do you not care for our education? And you expect me to have faith on you?"

"I'm afraid you'll be heading back to the Dursleys."

"In that neglectful, uncaring house where no one bothers to listen to me, care about me, feed me, offer me some water, and made me teach myself to read, write, and use the bathroom?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"I am afraid so. Now, I have to leave. I can't keep your friends waiting to long."

Hermione and Neville came running in. "You won't go to the Dursleys, Harry, I'll have you come over to my place!" Neville said.

"You can visit my house to, sometimes!" Hermione said.

Harry smiled. He was lucky to have such great friends.

* * *

The exams were relatively easy, as Harry went over all his notes that morning and ate more chocolate then normal for energy.

Of course, Harry was aware he would have to ask the Dursleys to leave, but, to help him live, he had an owl from Honeydukes bringing the finest dark chocolate, one bar everyday for the entire summer until school started.

Snape made everyone nervous, but Harry had helped Neville with his confidence, so Neville wasn't as scared, but the fear was definitely there. At least a cauldron didn't explode.

And, as prefects distributed the leaflets, Harry, sitting on the train, polished his wand, put it in the box it came in, and went to bed, as was tradition. Hermione shook her head in amusement and Neville was confused. Hermione explained to Neville and then he too chuckled at Harry.

Harry, sleeping blissfully, took no notice. And only when the train stopped did he wake up - and eat his first delivery of Honeyduke's Finest Dark Chocolates. From that day on, it would arrive every morning.


	7. And Your Point Is

**Harry Mortem Potter**

**And Your Point Is  
**

Harry spent the first part of his vacation at Neville's, where he could practice his magic, which he couldn't at the Dursleys. Vindictula Longbottom, Neville's grandmother, was very stern, strict, and was constantly trying to make Neville be like his father. This angered Harry a lot, so at night Harry just blew up at Vindictula.

"How can you raise Neville! You give him a wand that doesn't work, you allow his Uncle to nearly kill him, then push him to be like his father instead of his own person!" Harry said, starting the explosion.

"Young man, how I raise my grandchild is none of your business." But Harry was ignoring her.

"It'll take a miracle for him to pass his O.W.L.S. with a wand like that! Only a passing mention of his mother! No wonder that Neville didn't have much confidence at school! It took a lot to bring Neville's confidence up! It disgusts me! Neville, you need a new wand, that is definite, unchanging, and I WILL be buying you a new wand this summer."

"Mr. Potter, that is my grandson, not yours, and I know what's best for him."

"Sure you do, Vindictula, considering he quails under your voice, you're constantly sending him Howlers saying he's a disgrace, yet don't try to make him not be one by not getting him a wand that will work for him."

"Well, he needs to be more like his father."

"He needs to be his own person! Not his father, he is not named Frank, nor is he in St. Mungos, he is Neville, and he is here, and under you." Harry said, spitting you like it was a foul word.

"Potter-"

"I'll be back tomorrow to pick Neville up for his wand." Harry said and left to Floo to the Dursleys discreetly.

And to eat the rest of his chocolate. Honeyduke's Finest.

* * *

Harry arrived the next day as expected, and picked up Neville.

Vindictula tried to protest, but Harry glared at her with no light amount of anger said "Neville needs to be his own person, not his father." Harry quickly flooed to the Leaky Cauldron and made sure to stop at Honeyduke's.

Harry bought Neville a chocolate bar and got himself a licorice wand. "A dark chocolate bar a day is perfect for anybody." Harry said as way of explanation. "And I get a delivery every morning. Perfect for me, especially that I eat bites of the bar through out the day. A nice, healthy serving of chocolate. Keeps you on your toes." Harry continued.

Reporter Rita Skeeter, as a beetle, grinned. She had gotten the latest news *cough* gossip *cough* for the Daily Prophet.

After that, when the candy was finished, they headed to Ollivanders.

"Is this really necessary, Harry?"

"Of course, Neville! You are your own person, not your father. And your grandmother is wrong for thinking you should be exactly like Frank, that means you need your own wand." Harry reassured Neville as they entered Ollivander.

"OI! Ollivander, I have a customer for you. He's a year late and his grandmother forced him to use his fathers." Harry said. Ollivander appeared and Harry left.

Harry sat at Florean Fortescues and ate an ice cream while he waited for Neville.

Nevvile soon came back with an excellent wand. "Thanks, Harry, this wand works so much better! It's like a magical block on my magic was removed!" Neville said, waving his wand and practicing spells to get the new-found power under control.

* * *

Harry spent the second part of his summer at Hermione's. It was fun, there. Hermione had a lot of books, which allowed Harry to study more magic.

Harry also got his letter from Hogwarts, and he was discovered to find the name Gilderoy Lockhart to many times - seven times to many, and without them, that would be no Lockhart, and therefore, good.

_SECOND-YEAR STUDENTS WILL REQUIRE:_

_The Standard Book of Spells, Year Two Miranda Gawshawk  
Break With a Banshee Gilderoy Lockhart  
Gadding with Ghouls Gilderoy Lockhart  
Holidays with Hags Gilderoy Lockhart  
Travels with Trolls Gilderoy Lockhart  
Voyages with Vampires Gilderoy Lockhart  
Wanderings with Werewolves Gilderoy Lockhart  
Year With a Yeti Gilderoy Lockhart  
_

So Harry and Hermione traveled to Diagon Alley together, where they met up with Neville, who did not mention Vindictula Longbottom, who excused her self upon seeing Harry (why, Harry couldn't imagine)

"Chocolate?" Harry offered Neville a piece of his bar, and Neville thanked Harry. However, he was unhappy upon seeing the Daily Prophet that day.

_HARRY POTTER - CHOCOLATE FANATIC?_

_There is a possible that the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter, may be a fanatic, even obsessed with chocolate, writes Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent. She reported, while in Honeydukes' Diagon Alley branch, Harry Potter clearly stating that every day in the morning he had one bar of Honeydukes' Finest Dark Chocolate delivered to him everyday.  
_

_Potter was even reported saying "A dark chocolate bar a day is perfect for anyone." Could the Boy-Who-Lived be a chocolate fanatic? Could he be obsessed with chocolate? And is Potter truly with all sanity?  
_

Harry merely shrugged and brought out his wand, pointed it at the newspaper, and said "Evanesco." The newspaper disappeared.

However, Harry, Hermione, and Neville had the misfortune of arriving during a Lockhart book signing. That woman who called Harry dear was clapping and acting as though Lockhart was the best thing in the world.

Lockhart was signing copies of his own autobiography, Magical Me, when in Harry's opinion, Lockhart was not gorgeous. Harry wasn't buying any of the books and he was sad to see that Hermione had fallen under Lockhart's locking heart.

Lockhart strolled in, wearing forget-me-not blue robes, sitting at a table surrounded by photos of himself, all winking and shooting smiles. And Lockhart's hat was, no doubt, rigged at an angle that showed off his hair in a good way.

Gilderoy Lockhart, unfortunately, saw Harry, who promptly whipped out his wand and flicked it, which sufficiently stopped the cameraman and Lockhart from touching him.

"What an extraordinary moment! When young Harry here, stepped into my shop, he only wished to buy my autobiography. However, he will be getting much more then my book, Magical Me, he will be getting a set of all my books." A short and stocky man presented Harry with a giant pile of books, which Harry promptly dropped and banished.

"He had no idea that he will be getting the real magical me. Yes. I have great pleasure and pride, ladies and gentlemen, in announcing that I have accepted the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Harry loudly and very audibly groaned.

"Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter?" said a voice above him. Draco Malfoy. Harry had ignored the boy in school and Malfoy let off, but it seemed with the advent of second year that Malfoy decided the time was ripe to make another attempt at bullying.

"Hated it, Malloy." Harry said, matter-of-factly.

The youngest Weasley, a girl, popped up. "Leave him alone!" She said.

"Look, Potter, you've got yourself a girlfriend!" Malfoy sneered, and Harry glared.

"I've never met this girl in my life!"

Another Weasley, Harry presumed second year, rushed over. "Oh, it's you."

"Not as surprised as I am to see you in a shop, Weasley. I expect your family will have to go hungry for a month to pay for all these books."

"Ron!" The elder Weasley called. Harry vaguely remembered the man's name to be Arthur.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. Arthur Weasley." Lucius Malfoy came out. He set a hand on his son, Draco's, shoulder, sneering identically.

"Lucius." Arthur Weasley said coldly.

"Busy time at the Ministry, I hear." Lucius said coldly. "Lots of raids - hope they're paying you overtime." Lucius reached into the Weasley girl's cauldron and pulled out a second-hand copy of A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration.

"Obviously not. Dear me, what's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it."

"We have a different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy." Arthur said.

"Obviously." Lucius said coldly, sneering. "Especially by your recent law proposal." Lucius slyly slipped a diary into the Weasley girl's cauldron.

Malfoy stuck out his cane - with a snake on it - on Draco Malfoy's shoulder. "Come, Draco. We have things to do." And the two Malfoys left Flourish and Blotts.

Harry dearly wanted to have a look at that suspicious diary, but it wouldn't do to pry it from a little girl.

Whom Harry assumed to be Mrs. Weasley - the same woman who called Harry dear - came over angrily. "Fights in public - fine example for the children - what Gilderoy Lockhart must've thought..."

The two prankster Weasleys came over, saying Lockhart was pleased and it was all about publicity, that Lockhart was trying to work the fight into the article.

* * *

The third, final, and shortest part of Harry's summer (about a week) was spent at the Dursleys, where Harry only had sarcasm, wit, and strength, as he could not whip out his wand for everything. Soon, the Dursley's garden was more immaculate then ever, the garden was perfectly trimmed, and food had never been cooked better, all at Harry's hand.

Harry, during the summer, had been doing calculation. He was, technically, the unpaid butler, gardener, flowerist, cook, and mail checker.

Judging by the calculations, the Dursleys are the one's that owe Harry money, around, calculated, over 200 pounds. Harry wouldn't bring up the issue with the Dursley's, yet, as he was a child, though he often didn't seem like one.

Harry was picked up by the Grangers and they headed to King's Cross Station. Mr. Granger refused to actually go through the barrier (he had a bad experience first year) so Harry, Hermione, and Mrs. Granger went. Mrs. Granger saw them off, gave Hermione hugs and kisses, Harry got an awkward hug, Harry squished down the feeling of jealousy - and they boarded the train. Harry, as per usual, went to sleep.

Neville and Hermione chuckled at Harry, who was sleeping blissfully. Just like when he left Hogwarts last time. Harry was also going to, when he woke up earlier then normal, start planning out his extra-cirricular Defense club.


	8. Chain Of Events Set In Motion

**Harry Mortem Potter**

**Chain Of Events Set In Motion  
**

****_During the year of 1980, a woman, a Seer named Sybill Trelawney created a prophecy that set in motion a chain of events that would eventually lead to the end of Lord Voldemort.  
_

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal, but he shall have the power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hands of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."  
_

_Two persons heard the prophecy. Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore. Severus heard the first part before being thrown out and Albus heard all of it.  
_

_On July 31st, to Alice and Frank Longbottom was born Neville Longbottom. To Lily and Jampes Potter was born Harry Potter. These two persons could've been the one in the prophecy.  
_

_Severus Snape, realizing his mistake, went to Albus Dumbledore for salvation. Severus Snape became a spy for the Order of the Phoenix on the Death Eaters. Later, Severus Snape swore an oath to Lily Potter to protect her son, Harry Potter.  
_

_Lord Voldemort took the prophecy to mean a half-blood like himself. Harry Potter was chosen. On a Halloween night, the Longbottom House was invaded by Death Eaters and tortured Frank and Alice into insanity. On the same night, Lord Voldemort stormed Number 14, Phoenix Court, Godric's Hollow, England, the home of the Potters, which Lord Voldemort knew because of his loyal follower, Peter Pettigrew.  
_

_Lord Voldemort brutally murdered James and Lily Potter and then advanced upon Harry Potter. Lord Voldemort turned his wand at Harry Potter, spoke Avada Kedavra, and in a blinding flash of white, blue, red, and grey, the Dark Lord's spirit fled and Harry Potter survived with a lightning scar.  
_

_Albus Dumbledore interfered again and placed Harry Potter with Petunia and Vernon Dursley and set up Blood Wards to protect Harry Potter from persons outside of the Dursley home.  
_

_Harry Potter became, because of this, cold, sarcastic, and witty with a great deal of common sense.  
_

_In 1990, Quirinus Quirrell set off to Albania, where he became host to the disembodied spirit of Lord Voldemort.  
_

_In 1991, on July 31st, Harry Potter was convinced of the existence of magic when Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape visited him. Harry Potter later became suspicious of Quirinus Quirrell.  
_

_Throughout Harry's first year at Hogwarts his suspicions about Quirinus became very ingrained as he, through Rubeus Hagrid, learned of Voldemort's plot to steal the Sorceror's Stone. Throughout the year Harry became friends with Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom.  
_

_On March 15th, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Neville Longbottom set off down to the Stone Chambers to retrieve the Sorceror's Stone and have it returned to the Flamels. At the Mirror of Erised, Harry Potter got the Stone and saw himself surrounded by his family in the mirror. Hermione and Neville admitted that they were Harry's new family. Neville saw himself in a family where his parents were alright and his Gran accepted him for who he was.  
_

_Harry later that night gave Albus Dumbledore a very harsh talking down and ingrained guilt into Albus, who gave the Stone back to the Flamels and shared the story with the Professors.  
_

_On March 16th, Harry Potter and Quirinus Quirrell dueled each other. In the beginning of the duel they yelled to each other and Harry dodged Killing Curses while sending exorcism spells at Quirrell.  
_

_However, towards the end of the duel Harry Potter was getting tired while Quirinus was still energetic. Harry gathered up energy for one last resort spell to seperate Voldemort from Quirinus' body. Harry bellowed "**EXORUM SPIRITUS TOLLERNC UNCIZAREL!**" Voldemort's spirit, again disembodied, attempted to gain control of Harry's body, however failed due to Harry using the Exorcidumise spell, which Voldemort's spirit narrowly dodged, and Voldemort's spirit fled. Harry, exhausted, fainted.  
_

_Upon waking up, Harry Potter ate chocolate and talked with Albus Dumbledore and Quirinus Quirrell. Quirinus said he owed a life debt to Harry, magic recognizing the claim, a light surrounded both and Quirinus left Harry to glare at Albus.  
_

_Now, as second year begins, a dangerous magical beast is released, Gilderoy Lockhart teaches Defense, Harry teaches Defense through an extra-cirricular club, and a small black book makes Harry very suspicious...  
_


	9. The Intentions Of Which

**Harry Mortem Potter**

**The Intentions Of Which  
**

"So, the group will be called Defenders From The Dark, or for short, DFTD, defted. It'll be lead by me, you, and Neville, and for first and second years. Signatures from each Head of House and the Headmaster. We'll need to teach a variety of useful spells, theory, properties and spells of the Dark Arts, jinxes, hexes, curses, and charms."

Harry brought out, on those words, a notebook and began writing his plans for it, occasionally taking a bite of chocolate. Hermione and Neville sat on either side and pointed out things and made small talk, and then Harry might nod and write it down or shake his head and explain why not.

A girl with white hair and a strange necklace came in. "May I sit in here?" She said in a dreamy voice. Harry nodded absentmindedly and put a piece of dark chocolate out for her.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Planning."

"For what?"

"An extra-cirricular organization for first years and second years.

"I'm a first year."

"I hope to see you there."

"What's your name?"

"Harry Potter."

"Luna Lovegood, respectively. Why do you want to start it?"

"Two words: Gilderoy Lockhart. Another word: incompetent."

"His head is infested with Wrackspurts, which makes him incompetent and foolish."

"Wrackspurts indeed."

Luna blinked owlishly. Harry Potter didn't call her loony, insane, or nuts. He agreed with her.

"What are Wrackspurts, while we on the topic?" Harry asked, curious.

"Invisible moths who go through people's ears and infest their brains, clouding their mind."

Harry snorted. This girl was funny. Harry saw no reason to disagree with Luna. "Bet they're attracted to Lockhart's hair and lack of common sense. Then, if it is common sense, nearly everyone in the school should have them."

"You and your friends don't have Wrackspurts, Harry Potter."

"Looks like me and my friends have the most common sense on the entire train and in the entire school."

"Yes."

"How do you find out about Wrackspurts, anyway?"

"The Quibbler."

"I'm subscribed.

"Good, I'll tell Daddy in my next owl."

"Who's the Editor?"

"My father, Xenophilius Lovegood."

"Alright. Is there five-year subscriptions available?" Harry asked and then frowned. "Speaking of subscriptions, I need to revive my daily delivery of dark chocolate every morning." Harry brightened. "Speaking of morning, it isn't morning anymore. We're nearing Hogwarts. Best get your robes on. Nice to meet you, Luna Lovegood." Harry said and began digging in his trunk for robes. Harry got tired of digging and just said "Accio Hogwarts robes." And the robes flew into him, knocking Harry onto the floor, and everyone laughed.

Harry stood up, cheeks reddening. "How was I supposed to know it would knock me to the floor and fly at me?!" Harry said indignantly, opening the door. Under his breath, Harry grumbled rudely, walking into the bathroom, flicking his wand at the doorknob, and beginning to change.

* * *

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore said, everyone sorted and the feast eaten. "And what a year the last one was! This year, I am proud to introduce Gilderoy Lockhart has our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Good luck, Professor!

"I have start-of-term announcements to make, as always. The Forbidden Forest is forbidden and for good reason. Mr. Filch reminds me that dueling in corridors is banned, as are Fanged Frisbees. For a full list of banned objects see his office door.

"Now, seeing as we are all siphoned of energy and need sleep, tuck in." Dumbledore said.

Harry was back at Hogwarts. Now if only he could get ahold of that diary that Ginevra Weasley had...

* * *

Harry started his club easily: collecting signatures using his favorite house-elf, Wibbly.

"Right, Wibbly, here's what I want you to do: Post one of these in each house's Common Room, and make sure they can not be ripped off. Also post one next to the Great Hall and, particularly, outside the door of Lockhart's classroom. That man disgusts you too, yes?" Harry said, giving Wibbly six sign-up sheets.

Wibbly nodded in agreement. "Yes, bad Lockyhart is being fraud and not teachings! Lockyhart's just putting on plays from fake books!"

Harry nodded appreciatively. "Well, you have your job, Wibbly, and you'll be doing your best service as usual?"

Wibbly jumped up and clapped his hands. "Oh, yes, Harry Potter sir, Wibbly always being his best for Harry Potter sir!" Harry thanked the elf - who did not burst into tears, just give Harry a hug - it took six months to get that accomplishment - and the elf Popped away to do the job. Wibbly soon returned with a mischievous.

"Are you planning something, Wibbly?" Harry said overly polite. Wibbly nodded his head.

"Oh, Wibbly is just thinking that bad Lockyhart will have blue hair for a week. Wibbly had no connection, none at all, Harry Potter sir, and of course, being around you has totally not encouraged anything and Wibbly says that he has no known way of knowing it, just Wibbly does." Wibbly said sneakily.

Harry nodded absentmindedly and began to do some work on lessons plans for DEFTED.

In but two weeks, Harry had a large amount of signatures - the largest was from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, but there was no small amount from Hufflepuff, and several Slytherins, not yet purebloodified, also signed up. Harry took the list to McGonagall, who promptly approved of it.

"We have very little inter-house unity these days, Potter, so I don't see any reason to disapprove of some small connection." She said.

Harry next took it to Flitwick, who agreed immediately and leaned in. "Don't tell anyone, but I find Lockhart appalling." Flitiwick then grinned mischievously. "Of course, you didn't hear me say that. Teachers can't make opinions about their colleagues."

Harry left smirking to Sprout, who, upon seeing several Hufflepuff's on the list, agreed immediately, and made a remark about inter-house unity.

Of course, it was Snape Harry thought would be difficult. "Professor Snape, would you please approve my extra-cirricular group?" Harry said politely.

Snape turned towards him and looked on the list. "Why do Gryffindor's and Ravenclaw's fill the majority of the list?" He asked. Harry shrugged. "I have no clue. Someone mentioned fame, but I assume they're talking about Lockhart."

Snape smirked and signed. "Professor, if any of them only comes for hearing stories about Quirrell, I'll send them to you." Snape smirked again. "How... Slytherin of you, Potter." Harry faked surprise. "What? I'm being Slytherin? You must be mistaken, Professor. I'm a hot-headed, rash Gryffindor thinking of millions of insults for you in my head."

"Five Points from Gryffindor." Snape said and left, though Harry could of sworn the tips of his lips were twitching in amusement.

Dumbledore signed immediately. It had nothing to do with the fact Harry bribed Dumbledore with five large bags of lemon drops. Nope, not a thing. And, of course, the inter-house unity was an added bonus.

Harry had one date for the first meeting. Professor McGonagall was supervising - and supervising only, Harry and her were clear that McGonagall only stood there watching, interrupting if she felt it necessary, but not otherwise doing anything else.

* * *

There was a large gathering of students in front. Professors McGonagall, Snape, Sprout, Flitwick, and Dumbledore were watching. Harry didn't know why, but he wasn't about to allow that to stop him.

"Welcome, first years and second years, to the first meeting of Defenders From The Dark. All of you know why we're here, regarding our gloriously conceited Hair-care Defense Professor." Harry said.

"I'd like everyone to please sign this parchment - that way I can tack names onto faces. If any of you are here to listen to some tales from me, get out. We're not here to talk. We're here to learn necessary elements of defending from the Dark Arts, and even, using the Dark Arts."

A gasp arose from everyone in the room except Dumbledore. "Your everyday Jelly-Legs Jinx is a minor variety of Dark Arts. I am going above and beyond. Jinxes, Hexes, Charms, Curses, you name it. Common sense, ability to work as a team, fine. Please sign your name now." Harry said, laying out a piece of parchment and having Wibbly take a photo of each, to literally pin names to faces.

"Alright. Yes. The Dark Arts, unlike what Lockhart believes, can not be defeated using tea strainers. The Homorphus Charm is for Animagus. Transmogrification Torture does not exist. However, the Dark Arts are still an extremely powerful type of magic that siphon their power on the deep-seated dark feelings - knife on the edge feelings, knife on the edge feelings, such as hatred. Anger. Jealousy.

"Many wizards are able to not squash these feelings, but actively wield them in battle towards their advantage, controlling their feelings to not make rash decisions, but rather to use Anger, Hate, and Jealousy where it belongs - letting it siphon into the lighter feelings such as happiness, joy.

"It is other wizards that become cold, uncaring, indifferent that allow those dark feelings to control them and can only feel a dark happiness - glee. Take Voldemort: he is insane, bent on killing, deep-seated pureblood beliefs, only feels anger, rage, and glee. Cruel pleasure from making others torture, cause pain, be killed... those are all sources of happiness for Voldemort.

Harry began to pace. "Some persons may say you are to young to listen to that. I say Bah and with a Humbug at the end. Voldemort - the second years among you saw him last year. For the first years, here's the details: Voldemort took control of Quirrell and became a parasite to try to steal the Sorceror's Stone to make himself get a body and live forever. I thwarted his plans.

"I am telling you this because any person that can think ahead, utilize their inner cunning, make some modicum of intelligence, will realize that Voldemort may soon return and we are all going to need to be prepared for the upcoming storm...

"The perfect storm. I call it the Perfect Storm because it will take nothing more and nothing less then the right people and chain of events to set off the spark that will light a humungous flame."

Just then, Draco Malfoy, Goyle, and Crabbe came in. Harry stopped pacing. "Ah! New arrivals. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, you're all late, but do take a seat." Harry said cheerfully. They, confused, took a seat.

"As I was saying: it will take nothing more and nothing less then the right people and chain of events to begin the Perfect Storm. I can safely say that Quirrell's trip to Albania set off the spark to light the flame. The Perfect Storm is coming. So I am training you all to defend yourself from the Dark Arts and, if necessary, use the Dark Arts."

Harry began pacing again. "I am not afraid to use the Dark Arts. I am not afraid to get revenge on Voldemort. He killed my parents, no sane person would not want revenge. Some of you may not want to use the Dark Arts. That is acceptable and I understand. The Dark Arts, when used for the wrong intention, are dangerous.

"Magic, at its core, is all intent. Intent is the basis of all magic. At the core, there are no Dark Arts or light magic. If you Wingardium Leviosa a boulder onto someone and kill them, does that make it Dark Arts? If someone casts Avada Kedavra on a Death Eater about to torture a small girl, does that make it light magic? No. At the core, Magic is all intent. If you have good intentions, it might not matter what spell you use.

"Unfortunately, the Ministry of Magic does not agree with me nor the small sect that believes it. So, if you don't have a powerful backing, meaning money, the Minister, or Dumbledore, you're doomed to Azkaban. The Ministry, the Wizengamot... it's all corrupt. Nearly everyone there is corrupt. Few aren't, I speak of Amelia Bones as reference.

"There are three Unforgivable Curses. Avada Kedavra, the Killing Curse. Imperio, the Imperius Curse, used to control people. Many Death Eaters claimed Imperius to get out of Azkaban. Crucio, the Cruciatus Curse. Unberable pain. Many people go insane under the Curse. It is near impossible to escape.

"Now! Homework. Yes, I'm assigning homework. No worries, it's short. I want a foot on good ways to use the Unforgivables, ways that are not evil or have bad intentions."

Harry could safely say the first meeting was a success. A few grumblings about Harry assigning homework, but besides that it was a success. Except for Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, who stayed behind.

"Potter. That wasn't the whole speech. I'd like to see it."

"Give me a minute." Harry said, sifting through memories to remember. "Ah! Memoria Ovurefeur." Harry said, pulling out a white, pulsing strand of memory and sticking it the three boys heads. "Enjoy."

* * *

Malfoy was, secretly, inside of him, very surprised. Potter was making legit, powerful speeches. If Potter wanted to go into politics or leadership roles, Malfoy wouldn't admit it, but inside, he'd say that Potter's the best choice. Not that he was telling anyone.

He was after all, a pureblood.

* * *

"Potter, are you sure it was entirely safe to issue homework?" McGonagall asked.

"Very. This is more of a replacement Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Right now, only first and second-years. Next year, I might do third-years. I'm hoping that in the seven years I'm here I can make Slytherin seem less like an evil house and bring more inter-house unity. It's truly ridiculous. To quote an American president, Muggle, 'A house divided against itself cannot stand.' A house divided is what Hogwarts is. And when the Perfect Storm arrives, Hogwarts will fall. Much as I do not like to say that cliche stuff found in most Muggle books, unity will take us a long way." Harry said.

"I'll say you did pretty good, Mr. Potter!" Flitwick said excitedly.

Harry bowed towards the small professor. "Thank you, Professor Flitwick, and I was wondering if me and my friends - Neville and Hermione - could have extra tutoring sessions on Charms. Charms have a big part in dueling and most of what I teach is going to be Charms."

"Alright, Mr. Potter!" Flitwick agreed.

"What are your plans for actually teaching spells?" Sprout asked.

Harry smiled and began to explain.


	10. Perish The Thought

**Harry Mortem Potter**

**Perish The Thought  
**

"Excellent, excellent! These are all very good ways to use the Unforgivables!" Harry said, smiling in front of the class for the second lesson.

"Avada Kedavra on animals for less pain, good! Imperio to stop a Dark wizard from torture, wonderful! Crucio to attempt to heal nerve damage, I'm unsure, but it might work." Harry said, putting the sheets of paper down.

Harry waved his wand a few times and Conjured his list of people and their faces.

"I have worked out a very simple system for learning spells. There are three stations in learning here. Hermione Granger's station is where you recieve the Charm you are learning and read up on theory. At Neville Longbottom's station you go over theory and practice the incantation. At my station you do the spell. There will be a few changes once more spells are learned, of course. You will all recieve a small booklet with all you need to know about the spell we're doing. Once you learn a spell and can use it, you may leave. It's a simple method and, hopefully, an effective one." Harry said.

"We're doing the Shield Charm." Hermione said.

"The Shield Charm is a shield." Neville said.

"The incantation for the Shield Charm is Protego. There are other varieties of Protego, but right now we're doing the basic variety, just Protego. You need to move your wand in a parrying motion-" Harry demonstrated, "-like so and like in the booklets, and while doing so incant Protego. Allow me to demonstrate. Neville, could you shoot a Jelly-Legs Jinx at me?" Harry asked.

Neville did and Harry parried with Protego. "See? Like that. Once you all have learned the Shield Charm, we're testing the strength of it by shooting Jelly-Legs Jinxes at you all. Next lesson, during review, we'll shoot gradually stronger spells at the shield and perhaps even mock duels."

At the end of 45 minutes, everyone could do the Shield Charm. "Excellent! Excellent! Line up one by one and one of us will shoot a Jelly-Legs, you shield, and then leave."

Students came one by one and got shot with Jelly-Legs. Every single student passed successfully, then left. Finally, Harry and Neville decided to have a mock-duel. One student saw and got the others, who got teachers, who all watched a mock duel between Longbottom and Potter.

Neville had his right arm and hand straight forward and his left arm raised above his head, elbow bent, with the wand raised.

Harry was in a much different position. Harry had his wand straight forward, down wards at an angle by bending his shoulder, and his wand was pointing towards the ground. Harry's right knee was also bent forward. Harry's left arm was holding two fingers out and upwards behind Harry.

"Locomotor Wibbly!" Neville cast against Harry who sprung from his position stood and cast Protego.

"Saggisortis!" Harry cast a weak Stinging Jinx against Neville, who also used Protego.

From then the duel quickly became much faster. Speaking was quick as the two wizards shielded, attacked, defended, ducked, blocked, jinxed, hexed, and charmed each other.

Finally, Harry decided to end it and bellowed "TITILLARE!" The Tickling Charm, very powerfully. The tickling charm broke through Neville's shield and Neville began to laugh very hard. "Ha ha! Stop this! Ah ha ha ha!" Neville tried to say and Harry smiled and cast "Retiverent." Which removed the Tickling Charm.

"You win, Harry." Neville said, still on the ground. Harry bent down and offered his hand for Neville, who grabbed it gratefully and Harry pulled Neville up.

Harry Accioed dark chocolate for them both and they ate it quickly and were much more energized. "You're good, Harry." Neville said. "Not a bad duelist yourself, Neville."

"Next time, don't bellow it so loudly."

"Ah, but Neville, when Voldemort returns he won't have any rules. He'll just shoot Killing Curses at me loudly without any regard for my eardrums."

"Good point. Good point."

* * *

Harry's DEFTED was quickly becoming the latest gossip among school. First years and second years demonstrated the Shield Charm and shared their booklets with older students who quickly did the Charm themselves.

The various students from DEFTED also told about the duel between Harry and Neville. That, to, became big gossip.

Luna wasn't gossiping, of course. She was busy writing an article for the Quibbler, which Harry offered to help boost sales with by copies in common rooms, as samples.

By the end of the week, subscriptions to the Quibbler were up by 200%. Xenophilius Lovegood was happier then ever and had to buy a second printing press.

Harry was busy planning, so after the first meeting in October on the 15th and the second meeting on the 21st, he had a lot of work.

However, Halloween changed everything.

Harry, Hermione and Neville were taking a round-about way. There was water on the floor. They kept their eyes on the ground until they saw the reflection of writing, and they promptly looked up.

"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the Heir... beware." Hermione read out. The faces of all three drained of color. "Get Dumbledore." Harry said in deathly silence.

* * *

The teachers and the Headmaster had came. There was Harry, still standing. "As you can see the Chamber of Secrets is open. And who ever did it left proof! Mrs. Norris, hanging from that torch, not dead but not alive!" Harry said.

"Petrified." Hermione whispered.

Everyone was so shocked and surprised they didn't even notice their robes getting wet.

The eyes of the staff widened. "Who could've done this?" Harry whispered, not happy at all. McGonagall echoed the statement.

"My cat is dead!" Filch said finally. "You killed her. You killed her! I'm going to kill you!" Filch shouted and Harry turned to face the demented man. "I did not kill your horrendous cat! I can't reach the torch from there and Dark magic of this level is well beyond any student's skill and most teachers as well!"

"We can cure her, Argus."

Dumbledore pointed his wand to his throat, touching the top of it to his skin, and he said "All students to go the the House dormitories immediately."

Dumbledore removed the wand. "You three... stay." Dumbledore said then turned his attention back to the cat. Lockhart came running in.

"Petrified." Dumbledore said. Lockhart snapped and shook his head. "Ah, thought so. So unlucky I wasn't there. I know exactly the counter-curse that could have spared her." Lockhart said and then began to list the murders he prevented.

"How it happened... I do not know. She is not dead, Argus."

"I want to see some punishment!" Filch said, shaking his fist. Harry snorted, thinking _That's al__l Filch ever wants. Punishment! _

"Argus, we can cure her. As I understand it, Madame Sprout has a healthy growth of Mandrake. When matured, a potion can be made that will revive her."

Lockhart, who was at the 15th murder prevented, turned around and said. "I'll brew it, Headmaster, I'm a Potions-"

Snape, however, stepped in and glared at Lockhart ferociously. "I am the Potions Master, Gilderoy, I will brew it." Snape said silkily.

Dumbledore spoke again. "And in the meantime, I strongly recommend caution... to all."


	11. Go Before

**Harry Mortem Potter**

**Go Before  
**

"Could I have your attention please? Thank you. Now, today, we will be transforming animals into water goblets." McGonagall said to the class. "Like so: One, two, three - Fera Verto." McGonagall incanted with her want tip only an inch away from the bird, which transformed into a water goblet, a perfect clean one. "Now it's your turn. Who'd like to go first." Harry coughed at that point. "Ah! Mr. Potter. One, two, three Fera Verto."

Harry brought out his wand, pointed it at the slug he had, and incanted "Fera Verto." The slug turned into a water goblet, but there was slime at the edges that was coming down.

"Not bad for a first try, Potter."

Hermione raised her hand. "Professor, could you tell us about... about the Chamber of Secrets?"

McGonagall looked around the class and seeing she had the entire classes attention, "Oh, very well."

"As you all know, Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. Now, three of the Founders co-existed quite harmoniously. One, however, did not."

Behind him, someone snorted and said "Three guesses who."

"Salazar Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed magical learning should be kept within all-magic families. In other words, 'purebloods'. Unable to sway the others, he decided to leave the school. Now, according to legend, Slytherin built a hidden chamber in this castle, known as the Chamber of Secrets. Though, shortly before departing, he sealed it until a time when his own Heir returned to the school. The Heir alone could open the Chamber and unleash the horror within, and by doing so, purge the school of all those who, in Slytherin's view, were unworthy to study magic."

"Muggleborns." Hermione said.

"Naturally, the school has been searched many times. No such Chamber has been found."

"Professor? What does legend tell us that lies in the Chamber?"

"The Chamber is said to be home to something only the Heir of Slytherin can control. It is said to be the home of a monster."

* * *

"Gryffindor! Gryffindor! Gryffindor!" The school except Slytherin roared as the Quidditch match went under way.

Harry, however, was late and ran onto the pitch late, trying to get to the stands, but to his shock there was a Bludger flying towards him.

Harry jumped out of the way and Lee Jordan, the announcer yelled into the microphone "And Harry Potter, who is apparently late, is now being attacked by a Bludger! What in the world is going on?!"

Harry had no time to listen to it as he was jumping out of the way of the Bludger. Fred Weasley came down and hit the Bludger with the bat away towards Flint, captain of Slytherin, and Harry took the opportunity to try and run, but the Bludger pulled a boomerang and came back around towards Harry.

"Someone has tampered with the Bludger!" Lee Jordan blared into the microphone while Harry Accioed a broom.

It was, quite possibly, the most chaotic match Hogwarts' Quidditch field had ever seen. A rogue Bludger, a student with a broom flying from the Bludger when not even part of the game and Beaters only able to pelt the Bludger away.

"Accio Bludger bat!" Harry yelled and a Bludger bat was soon in his hand.

Harry turned the broom he was using and hit the Bludger away and then continued to try and get away from the Bludger.

"The Quidditch teams themselves have stopped! This may be the most chaotic match Hogwarts has ever seen! Count yourself lucky to see this!" Lee Jordan blared and as Harry passed by Harry yelled "NOT HELPING!" which went into the microphone and sounded across the field.

Harry beat the Bludger away towards Fred Weasley, who Beat it to his twin George, who beat it to the Slytherin Beater, who beat it to the other Slytherin beater and Harry continued to fly as fast as he could.

The Bludger was going faster and Harry had to sloth-turn, and lost his bat, which was now in splinters. "Blast!" Harry yelled and continued to fly away as Harry slowly pulled out his wand.

"Stupefy!" Harry sent at the Bludger, which, as Harry turned, the Bludger turned and wasn't hit. Harry snarled and sent another Stupefy at the Bludger, which hit it and slowed down. "STUPEFY!" Harry roared and the Bludger fell into pieces.

"It appears the game is over as Madam Hooch is on the field and she does not look happy!" Lee yelled. Hooch then had a talk-to with Harry, who explained, and Hooch went to Lee Jordan, who shouted into the microphone "Due to a rogue Bludger, this match is inconclusive and will be rematched until further notice." Lee Jordan said.

Harry smiled faintly and walked off to the Gryffindor common room. "Not the funnest match..." Harry muttered under his breath.

* * *

Harry woke up suddenly and found a house-elf on his bed. "Wibbly? It's the middle of the night, what are you doing...?"

The house elf shook its head. "No, I is not Wibbly, I is Dobby! Dobby has come to warn Harry Potter sir! Harry Potter must go back home! Its not being safe at Hoggywarts!"

"Not a chance, Dobsy..." Harry said groggily.

"Harry Potter must go home now that history is repeating itself and a plot is beings unraveled to make the most terrible things happen! Dobby thought Harry Potter would be unwell enough to go back to home after the Bludger, but Harry Potter triumphed over Dobby's Bludger."

"It was your Bludger... eh, leave me alone, Doodoo, I need to sleep now that a plot is being unraveled to make the most terrible things happen and history is repeating itself... sleep well..." Harry said sarcastically and went to sleep.

Dobby muttered some very rude things under his breath and cursed. He popped away.

* * *

"A Dueling Club... I suppose as long as its not - oh no..." Harry said as Lockhart walked onto the stage in deep plum robes with the usual ridiculous hair.

Lockhart waved an arm for silence. "Can everyone hear me? Can everyone see me? Excellent!

"Now, Professor Dumbledore has given me permission to start this little dueling club, in case you all need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions - for full details, see my published works."

Lockhart smiled as Snape stepped up on the other end of the platform. "Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape!"

Snape was looking particularly nasty today. "He tells me he knows a little bit about dueling himself and has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration before we begin. Now, I don't want any of you youngsters to worry - you'll still have your Potions Master when I'm through with him."

Snape and Lockhart stood on opposite ends of the raised platform. They slowly walked to each other, stopping near the middle. They bowed, then took out their wands. They walked back to the ends of the platform and entered the dueling stance. Lockhart had one fist on his hip, his wand sticking out and his right knee bent on his toes. Lockhart looked ridiculous.

"Expelliarmus!" Snape shouted, then waved his wand at Lockhart, who's wand was whipped out of his hand while Lockhart fell.

"Well, there you have it! That was a Disarming Charm, and I lost my wand - thank you, Ms. Brown - yes, an excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind me saying, it was pretty obvious what you were about to do." Snape looked murderous. Harry was amazed that Lockhart was alive and smiling. "If I had wanted to stop you it would have only been to easy, however, I felt it instructive for them to see-"

Lockhart suddenly stopped then. "Enough demonstrating! I'm going to come amongst you now and put you all in pairs. Professor Snape, if you'd like to help me-"

Lockhart quickly walked over to Harry and Neville. "Harry, Mr. Longbottom, you two can duel first."

So Harry and Neville took the stances exactly as last time: Neville with his right arm raised at shoulder height and his left arm bent above his head with his wand.

Harry had his knee bent and his wand down with two fingers of the other hand in the air.

"Face your partner! Bow!" Lockhart called. Harry and Neville copied Lockhart and Snape. They went to each other, near the middle, whipped out their wands and held it, then lowered their wand, bowed, walked to the ends, and adopted the dueling stance.

"Wands at the ready! When I count to three, cast your charms to disarm your opponents - only to disarm, we don't want any accidents - and one! Two! Three!"

"Locomotor Wibbly!" Neville incanted and Harry quickly parried with a Shield Charm, volleying it back. Neville merely parried without a Shield Charm and evaporated the spell.

"Impedimenta!" Harry cast. "Locomotor Wibbly! Aquamenti!" Harry shouted, casting three spells in rapid succession. Neville incanted "Protego Moderitum!" And blocked all three.

"Locomotor Wibbly! Titillare! Aquamenti! Impedimenta! Rictusempra!" Neville yelled and cast a Shield Charm, which was broken after Locomotor Wibbly and Titillare and Harry jumped out of the way but was hit by Rictusempra. Harry nearly threw up.

"Tarantellegra! Titillare! Locomotor Wibbly! Aquamenti! Impedimenta! Rictusempra!" Harry incanted extremely fast. "Impedimenta! Impedimenta!" Harry shot two more at Neville. "Hallucum Serquae!" Harry shouted, sending the Hallucination Hex at Neville.

"I said disarm only!" Lockhart shouted but no one was listening. The Hallucination Hex, a bubbly, pulsating silvery-gray sphere, hit Neville, who began to think Harry was on the ceiling.

"I SAID DISARM ONLY!" Lockart bellowed and Snape went forward. "Finite Incantatem." Snape said to Neville, who shook his head and turned back to Harry.

"Good one, Harry!" Neville shouted as he sent an Impediment Jinx at Harry.

"Thanks! It's a Hallucination Hex! I'll teach it to you sometime!" Harry said, parrying the spell and sending a Jelly-Legs at Neville.

"I SAID DISARM ONLY!" Lockhart screamed and Harry finally sent "Expelliarmus!" at Neville, who parried the blow, surprising Harry, and Neville took the opportunity to send seven Expelliarmus at Harry, who lost his wand and lost to Neville, who strode forward to lift Harry up. Neville was smirking.

"I beat you once... this is pay back, isn't it?" Harry said, looking for his wand.

"You've got that right."

"Good duel, Neville."

"Right back at you, Harry."

The Dueling Club's meeting ended after that, Lockhart realizing he didn't command that much respect and Snape smirked as Lockhart ran out saying "Meeting's over!" Harry smirked identically.

Both of them thought at the same time "Incompetent buffoon."


	12. Room For Second

**Harry Mortem Potter**

**Room for Second  
**

Harry was out, nearly past curfew. There, on the Grand Staircase, was Colin Creevey, unmoving, with his camera still to his face. With sickening horror, Harry ran towards the Headmaster's office, his magic bursting through without needing a password, which meant Dumbledore was surprised when Harry was here.

"Dumbledore. Colin Creevey. Petrified. Staircase."

Just then, McGonagall came in. "Albus, I found Mr. Creevey on the staircase. There's been another attack."

"I heard, Minerva, just now, from Harry here."

The odd trio left Dumbledore's office for the Grand Staircase. There was still Creevey, not a hair out of place. "Mobilicorpus." Harry whispered, pointing his wand at the body.

They walked to the Hospital Wing. "Harry, I'm very proud of you-" Dumbledore began but was cut off by Harry's glare. "I don't care if you're proud of me. I care about getting Creevey to the hospital wing." Harry said as they arrived.

"Poppy!" McGonagall called, and Madame Pomfrey ran out as Harry lifted Creevey onto a bed in the Wing.

"There's been another attack." Harry whispered softly. "I found him on the stairs."

"There was some grapes next to him." McGonagall said. A ray of moonlight was cast on Creevey's face.

"You don't think he managed to get a picture of his attacker?" Pomfrey asked. Harry did not reply; he flicked his wand at the camera. "Good gracious!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed.

An amount of smoke came out and the smell of burnt plastic filled their noses. Harry peered inside. He turned to the three expectant wizards. "The film is entirely melted. All melted." Harry said.

"What does this mean, Albus?" McGonagall asked, worriedly.

"It means that the Chamber of Secrets is indeed open again." Dumbledore said. The color in Harry's face drained and sickening horror bubbled up again.

"But, Albus... surely... who?" McGonagall whispered.

Horror glistened on the faces of all wizards. Dumbledore spoke, eyes on Creevey. "The question is not who... but how."

* * *

Snow set in heavily throughout the month as a blizzard so that Herbology was entirely cancelled as Sprout needed to put socks and scarves on the Mandrakes, which were in such an important stage and so critical to the Petrified victims that Sprout trusted no one but herself for such a crucial task. It had been a month since Creevey was attacked. It was December

Harry set off to Transfiguration from his hot chocolate, which he'd recently took a likening to, and trompled down. Down a corridor it was dark as the torches were extinguished by an icy draft from a loose windpane.

Harry squinted to see and found a body. "Lumos Maxima." Harry whispered and a ball of light came out of a Harry's wand and set itself over the two boys. Harry took a closer look.

Justin Finch-Fletchey, the newest Petrified victim. Rigid and cold with a look of shock. Right in front of Finch-Fletchey, as Harry was at the back, was Nearly Headless Nick, who was steaming. Floating immobile and horizontal, an no longer transparent.

Peeves floated in. "Whatcha doin', Potty wee Potter, why are you lurking, Potty-" Peeves said, doing flips, and then he saw Finch-Fletchey and Nick.

"ATTACK! ATTACK! THERE'S BEEN AN ATTACK! NO MORTAL OR GHOST IS SAFE! ATTACK! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! ATTAAAAAAAAACK!"

There was a rush as Peeves floated through the school. A large amount of Gryffindors, Slytherins, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws were gathered along with McGonagall, Flitwick, and Snape.

As the other students saw Harry whispers floated. Harry had been spotted with every Petrified victim so far, could he be opening the Chamber of Secrets? Is Harry a Dark wizard?

But most sensible people saw the look of horror on Harry's face. "H-how d-did a g-ghost get P-Petrified?" Harry asked shakily. Flitwick levitated Finch-Fletchey away to the infirmary and no one knew what to do with Nearly Headless Nick until McGonagall Conjured a fan for Macmillian to fan Nick away to the hospital wing.

"This way, Potter."

"Professor, I d-don't know-"

"This is out of my hands, Potter." McGonagall said curtly as she escorted Harry to Dumbledore's office.

"Lemon drop." McGonagall said at the stone gargoyle guarding the office. Harry stood up at the top stair as the gargoyle and the stairs turned to Dumbledore's office. McGonagall was behind Harry.

McGonagall told Harry to wait and she left. Harry, now alone in Dumbledore's office, looked around now that it was better circumstance. The room was full of lots of curious spindles and devices that ticked and dinged and emitted puffs of smoke.

On a perch in the office, there was a decrepit-looking bird. A phoenix. Harry reached to pet it - then jumped back as it began to burn. A Burning Day.

The door at the top of stairs that led down into the office opened. There was Dumbledore.

"Hello, Professor." Harry said politely.

"Hello, Harry. It's a shame that you had to see Fawkes on a Burning Day. Normally, phoenixes are quite beautiful-"

"-with red and gold plumage and the most wonderful song." Harry finished.

Just then, Hagrid bursted in, rambling on about saying it wasn't Harry fault and he would swear it in front of the Ministry of Magic, the chaos ended when Dumbledore said that he didn't think it was Harry's fault, so Hagrid went to wait outside.

"Harry. Is there anything, anything at all, you wish to tell me?" Dumbledore asked in a soft, grandfatherly voice.

"No." Harry replied instantly.

Dumbledore seemed disappointed. "Very well. You may go." Dumbledore said.

* * *

Harry woke up the next morning happily. It was Christmas, and sure enough, at the end of his bed was a pile of presents. Not a very large one, but presents.

There was a dark blue scarf, some fudge, a dark chocolate bar, a luxurious eagle-feathered quill, a large can of treacle fudge, and assorted articles of clothing along with several books.

Harry, Hermione, Neville, the Weasley Twins, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were the only people staying at Hogwarts for Christmas. It was impossible to not enjoy the Christmas feast nor the decorations of the Great Hall.

Dumbledore did a few carols, thick streamers of holly and mistletoe covered the Hall and warm and dry snowflakes were falling. Harry, Neville, and Hermione continued to visit the writing, trying to find some clue, some hint, but there was none. The writing was sloppily written and there was blood drips everywhere.

* * *

Harry, Hermione, and Neville were back at the writing when they heard moaning from Myrtle's Bathroom. There was a ghost, who was moaning.

"Come to throw things at me?" She asked grumpily.

Harry shook his head to the negative and asked her name, which turned out to be Moaning Myrtle.

Myrtle explained. "I was just sitting on the U-bend, thinking about death, when there was a splash and someone threw things." She pointed to the sink. "And there's that thing..." She said then floated away, moaning and whimpering.

Harry pulled out the book. To his surprise it was...

"This is the Weasley girl's diary! I've wanted to get a hold of this!" Harry said, eying the book hungrily. The black book was flippant and, somehow, dry.

Harry looked at the front. In gold lettering near the bottom it read 'T.M. Riddle'.

"Tom Riddle..." Hermione recalled, thinking. "He got an Award for Special Services to the School fifty years ago."

"Nothing in here. Not a word."

"Fifty years ago... fifty years ago, the Chamber of Secrets was opened. This Riddle person may have gotten the award for capturing the Heir of Slytherin!"

Harry did not share the opinion. "Or, he placed the blame on another... Hagrid! The Daily Prophet, the day of his trial, it said that Hagrid opened the Chamber of Secrets! But that is impossible, we all know him, he can barely stand hurting a fly! Hagrid couldn't have opened it, so he was blamed... Myrtle died in the bathroom, so... yes... Riddle blamed Hagrid and shut the Chamber... Riddle got an award from Headmaster Dippet, who came before Dumbledore... which means... yes... Tom Riddle opened the Chamber of Secrets." Harry figured.

"Which means that this, Tom Riddle's diary, has special powers. The diary may have some magic incanted on it to take control of people, open the Chamber... Merlin's Pants, we've got to destroy this thing!" Harry said.

Harry placed it on the ground. "Reducto!" Harry shot at it. The diary was unharmed. In fact, a black cloud came out. It whispered to Harry.

"Harry Potter... son of the dead, killed by the one who hates..."

"Tom Riddle." Harry said, whipping out his wand. Hermione and Neville whipped out their wands.

"How can three second years defeat me?"

"Did you know Voldemort?"

"Voldemort... Voldemort is my past, my present, and my future. I Am Lord Voldemort... an anagram from Tom Marvolo Riddle." The black cloud, taking the shape of person, laughed. "But why would I keep my filthy Muggle father's name? No, I fashioned a new name for me, one I knew would be feared all over the world, when I became the greatest sorceror to ever live... Lord Voldemort!" The cloudy, black Tom Riddle said.

"Little Ginny Weasley... I'd take control of her, writing the message on the wall. In this very bathroom lies the basilisk... under the sink... poor Ginny Weasley... foolish girl."

Harry shot another spell at it and the black cloud receded. Harry didn't know where to send it.

* * *

Harry found, after some research, that the black diary was a Horcrux, a piece of Voldemort's soul, which meant that unless all pieces of Voldemort's soul is killed... Voldemort really was immortal. But... how to get rid of it...

It could be destroyed by basilisk venom... dementor... Fiendfyre... a basilisk! Harry grabbed the diary, told them he was going to the Chamber of Secrets, and set off.

Harry hissed to the sink to open, which it did a grand display. Harry leapt down the slide and followed the corridor until he reached the basilisk.

"_Basilisk... come to me..._" Harry hissed and the mouth of Salazar Slytherin opened, revealing a huge snake.

"_Which Sssspeaker are you... Are you the one that ssssendssss me to kill, againsssst my will?_"

"_Nooooo, peaccccceful bassssilissssssk... I need you to dessstroy this diary... it isssss making you do the killingsss._" Harry said, lieing out the diary on the ground. The basilisk got it up and ate it after injecting it with large amounts of venom.

"_Are the sssstudentssss alright?_"

"_Jusssst fine. Are you not the bassssssilisssk of Sssssalazar Ssssslytherin, the one who followed the pureblood beliefssss and left the_ _ssschool?_"

"_I am the bassssssilisssssk of Ssssalazzzzzzzar Ssslytherin... he left me here to protect the sstudentss... He did not believe the pureblood nonssssenssse... he wanted pre-classes for students before they came to Hogwartsssss. But the othersss disssssagreed, ssso Sssalazar left... I stayed to protect the sschool... I have failed. Would you, Ssspeaker, end me before another bad Ssspeaker comesss and usssesss me to do harm, again?_" The basilisk asked Harry to kill him.

"_I do not want to, basssilisssk, but if you wissh... you make a valid point... I will first remove a fang... doesss your blood have immunity to your own venom..._"

"_No, kind Ssspeaker, my blood is vulnerable to my own venom... All the venom in one fang will do..._" Harry accioed a fang and, with tears in his eyes, killed the Basilisk.

"_Thank you... now the ssschool will be sssafe forever more..._" The basilisk said as it died. Harry sadly left with the now venom-less fang... a memorial to the Basilisk who was unfairly controlled to harm the school it loved. Harry quickly Conjured a chain to hold it around his neck.

* * *

The year passed without any more petrifications and somehow, Lockhart backfired a Memory Charm and lost all his memories. Everyone knew who actually did the basilisk in, it was clear from the giant fang hanging around Harry Potter's neck. It was minor gossip.

Upon the Mandrake Restorative Draught's completion all the victims of the Basilisk woke up and made a full recovery. Harry shared the full story with them, that Slytherin being pureblood was a lie and the basilisk was meant to the protect the school.

Soon, the story spread like wildfire all over Hogwarts and the teachers questioned Harry, who gave them the full answer. The pureblood Slytherins were most surprised and did not believe it. Harry didn't care, most everyone, including a majority of the first and second year Slytherins, believed Harry.

The time to leave Hogwarts came only to soon. Harry had come to like Hogwarts and he felt it more of a home then the Dursleys ever was. He would continue the DEFTED next year, of course.

Once Harry left, the first thing he did was rent a flat and start buying. As Harry went to Gringotts, thinking, he bumped into a man and both of them were knocked to the floor.

The man looked at Harry as though he knew Harry vaguely and Harry began to search his memory from when he was little. At last, Harry remembered who the man was. A lump came to Harry's throat and a tear fell down Harry's cheek.

"Moony?"


	13. Hey I Know You

**Harry Mortem Potter**

**Hey I Know You  
**

"Harry?" Moony asked. Harry nodded and got up. "Merlin's Pants, Moony, where've you been?" Harry asked.

"Um... I've been... out of the wizarding world..."

"What prompted you to come back?" Harry asked, Scourgifying his robes and helping Moony get up. "I accepted the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"Hope you're not like Lockhart." Harry said. "While on the topic of my predecessors, I talked to Quirinus." Harry stopped in his tracks. "Harry?"

"Me and Quirrell... have a... certain history. I'll tell you at my flat."

"You have a flat?"

Harry shrugged. "It's better then the Dursleys."

"Oh, Merlin's baggiest Left Y Jeans-"

"Believe me, they gave me quite a few life skills that have come in handy at Hogwarts. Like common sense!" Harry really wished there was a drum set for one of those noises that made things funnier. A rimshot, Harry thought it was called.

"My friends, Hermione and Neville, have it to." Just then, a Daily Prophet arrived. On it was one headliner that Harry read in slight surprise.

_SIRIUS BLACK ESCAPES FROM AZKABAN!  
MASS MURDERER ON THE LOOSE!_

Harry read it over and then handed it to Moony. "Back to Gringotts." Harry said, turning around from Scribbulus.

"Your vault?"

"Of course. Dad's journals, research this Black person."

* * *

Harry was in a right state of anger he hadn't been in since his first year. "PETER PETTIGREW WAS THE SECRET-KEEPER?!" Harry roared in anger, almost foaming in the mouth from his immense anger that would frighten even Voldemort and Dumbledore in its intensity.

"PETER PETTIGREW!" Harry roared. "Moony, I need a memory of Pettigrew shifting into a rat as an adult."

"Don't know the spell-"

"Concentrate on the memory, incant Memoria Ovurefeur, drag out you wand and stuff the blue strand into my head." Harry said impatiently and Moony did that.

_Memory_

_A short man with ratty hair and two large pimples walked in. He grinned and then transformed into a rather fat rat with a bald spot.  
_

_Memory Ends  
_  
"Padfoot was not guilty, Pettigrew did it. Moony, you're coming with me to the Ministry. We're getting an impromptu trial for Padfoot." Harry said, dragging a surprised Remus Lupin into the cart and then into the Floo.

Harry went through the wand checking and headed to Amelia Bones' office.

"Um, isn't Remus Lupin a werewolf?" Harry snarled at hearing the statement. "I am Harry Potter. As it happens, Remus Lupin is one of my friends." Harry said to the man, looking at him condescendingly, and the man nodded quickly and sent Harry in.

"Madam Bones."

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Lupin." Madam Bones said without prejudice. She had dark purple eyes and had black hair. She looked like a tough woman.

"I'm going to be blunt on this, Madam Bones, and if there is any offense of your office give it to Crouch. Sirius Black never received a trial, was never Secret-Keeper, and is now on the loose searching for a murderer while accused of being a murderer."

Madam Bones blinked twice in surprise.

"Mr. Potter, please explain."

Harry nodded. "At the last moment, instead of Sirius Black, they switched to Peter Pettigrew, a rat Animagus." Harry said, trying to think back to a Daily Prophet with a rat on it. "They say all they found of Pettigrew was a finger, right?"

Madam Bones nodded.

Harry thought a moment, mumbling to himself. "So if... that happened... and then... a finger... then a rat... the drawing... the escape... the Minister... dementors... After Voldemort attacked the Potters, Pettigrew appeared in a city and accused Sirius of being a murderer. Sirius pulled out his wand, but before Sirius did anything, Pettigrew cut off his finger, blew up the street, killed thirteen Muggles and made it seem like Pettigrew was the one murdered.

"Sirius, meanwhile, began to laugh and said he killed them, because he felt that he as good as. He convinced the Potters to switch to the Potters. He was laughing because... well, he was a broken man. Two of his friends were killed and another betrayed him. He was a broken man who had lost the people he considered family. Sirius needs a trial."

"I'll search through the Department of Records." Madam Bones said. Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise. He didn't know there was a Department of Records.

Madam Bones came back 15 minutes. She looked angry. "NOTHING!" She bellowed. "There is nothing in the Department of Records! Nothing! The only information I can get is that Crouch said Black was Death Eater and Black went to Azkaban! A serious miscarriage of justice I will be fixing."

Harry smirked sneakily. "Madam Bones, if, hypothetically, a mass murderer was tried and the, hypothetical, mind, Minister was a buffoon, could his message of the trial be, hypothetically, delayed within the law, and, hypothetically, the trial happen within the limits to make sure this hypothetical Minister does not attend the trial and cause a serious miscarriage of justice."

Madam Bones smirked identical. "This is all hypothetical?" She asked as though it was real life, which it was.

"Of course." Harry said and left.

"And, hypothetically, the godson and best friend of this accused mass murder would, hypothetically, defend their friend?"

"This is all hypothetical?" Harry asked.

"Of course." Madam Bones said. Harry met Madam Bones eyes and instantly knew he had an ally.

Madam Bones thought the same of Harry. And privately, she thought _Hypothetical, my hat! _

Soon enough, Harry and Moony got a call and Sirius was in custody.

* * *

Madam Bones was the presiding Judge. "I call Harry Potter to the floor to question Black." Harry stood up and smiled happily, ignoring all protests and shouts. Harry also noticed Snape among the crowd, sitting with Dumbledore, along with McGonagall.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore shouted, and everyone was quiet for a minute before starting up again.

"QUIET!" Harry roared and everyone finally shut up. Harry dropped three drops onto Padfoot's tongue.

Harry leaned in to Padfoot. "I'll have to be formal about this. Got it, Mr. Black?" Padfoot nodded numbly. Harry winked.

"Mr. Black, did you betray the Potters, directly?"

"No."

"Were you the Secret-Keeper for the Potters?"

"No."

"Who was the Secret-Keeper?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Did you murder the Muggles directly?"

"No."

"Is Pettigrew alive?"

"Yes."

"Do you know where Pettigrew is?"

"He is the pet of the Weasleys."

"I will now drop the antidote to Veritaserum." Harry said and dropped four drops of the antidote on Padfoot's tongue and smiled.

"Judge?"

"Sirius Black, you are free to go in the face of indisputable evidence. In addition, you are compensated five hundred Galleons for not receiving a trial. You are further compensated by one thousand and two hundred Galleons for your time in Azkaban. I apologize deeply for this serious miscarriage of justice. I will be personally researching other miscarriages and Crouch myself. I hope to see you on the Wizengamot. In addition, would you like to claim custody of Mr. Potter now that you are free?"

Dumbledore started to protest but Sirius answered happily. "I'd be happy to claim custody of Harry, who will also be my mind healer."

Harry started to protest but Sirius looked at Harry seriously (no pun intended) and said "Harry, you're the best person to do it. Just seeing you brings back good memories and I'm missing any chunks of it. I have twelve years of bad memories, and you and Remus are the best to heal me.

"I'll be frank. I've changed. I'm not such a jerk and arrogant berk anymore. I've matured, Harry, and I'm really going to have to step up to take care of you." Sirius said and Harry felt a strange lump in his mouth and wondered the feeling, until he recognized it. He had a family.

"All right, everyone clear out!" Madam Bones called. Harry, Sirius, and Remus Flooed to Harry's flat where Harry's tears began to roll.

"So this is what it's like to have a family." Harry cried. "I have a family now!" Harry crowed to the heavens.

* * *

The next days Daily Prophet was one of the biggest editions ever and it held several headlines.

_SIRIUS BLACK FOUND INNOCENT DURING TRIAL!_

_BARTEMIUS CROUCH INVESTIGATED OVER ILLEGAL IMPRISONMENTS!  
_

_PETER PETTIGREW FOUND LIVING AMONG WEASLEY'S AS RAT ANIMAGUS!  
_

_PETER PETTIGREW FOUND GUILTY DURING LEGENDARY TRIAL!  
_

_MADAM BONES INVESTIGATES - WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!  
_

_MINISTER FOR MAGIC DUMBFOUNDED AND SPLUTTERING!  
_

_DUMBLEDORE UNDER INVESTIGATION - WHY DIDN'T HE STOP CROUCH?  
_

It was quite a day. Dumbledore was under investigation - as Chief Warlock, why did he not stop it?

Crouch under investigation - what the bloody hell about all the illegal imprisonments.

Sirius Black - innocent in serious miscarriage of justice.

Peter Pettigrew - living amongst dumbfounded Weasleys as rat Animagus.

Minister Cornelius Fudge - dumbfounded, spluttering, and wondering what the bloody hell was going on.

Madam Amelia Bones - investigating and angry.

There was a huge outburst from the wizarding world. What the bloody hell? was what everyone in Britain was saying. What the bloody hell? From Muggleborns to Purebloods, everyone was saying What the bloody hell. The Quibbler itself was picking up sales once again because someone saw Harry reading it in Diagon Alley and it was printing stories so rapidly Xenophilius had to purchase a third press. But, despite the extra loads of work, Xenophilius was not complaining. The man never seemed happier.

Harry felt it was impossible for some random thing to happen this year. A normal year at last.

Sirius, appropriately, was very angry upon hearing Harry's exploits but smirked when Quirrell owed Harry a life debt and was very proud of Harry's bravery.


	14. Seeing The Third

**Harry Mortem Potter**

**Seeing The Third  
**

Moony proved to be the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Hogwarts had had during Harry's time there. He continued the DEFTED, now with third-years, which were the second-years from last year, along with the second-years in their first last year and the new first-years, many Slytherins joined again, outnumbering the Ravenclaws.

Harry also did his very first thing for Gryffindor team spirit. He passed out large pieces of cardboard that was read and had a student held it up. The flyers above and teachers and students watched as, slowly, Gryffindor was spelled in giant red letters. It proved a big boost to the morale and Gryffindor narrowly winned from what was nearly a loss. Gryffindor only won the House Cup in Harry's first year, which Slytherin again returned to win in second-year.

However, while life for Hogwarts students continued normally, outside many changes happened. Dumbledore was removed from Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and there was an unanimous vote removing Dumbledore from the post of Supreme Mugwump.

Bartemius Crouch Sr. was sentenced to Azkaban, he did so raving and screaming and it is a testament to his will that he kept the Imperius Curse on his son for a month, even in Azkaban. Of course, no one else knew it. Crouch Jr. set out to Albania.

Peter Pettigrew was sentence to life in Azkaban and there were special Anti-Animagus wards put up just for him along with extra security. Pettigrew's cell was deep underground and flanked by five Dementors all day and all night.

Pettigrew, finally realizing the wrong he committed, begged and pleaded apology to Lily and James, but their spirits never magically poofed from the heavens to forgive Peter. Pettigrew, insane and raving, committed suicide after five months in Azkaban.

The public began getting used to seeing Sirius Black around Diagon Alley, but they eventually realized he was not the murderer nor insane as he cracked a few jokes and was nice to most everyone.

Amelia Bones was cracking down on Death Eaters and attempting, with trusted members of the Auror force (Nymphadora Tonks, Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Hadrian Proudfoot, Kappa Savage, Jeffreis Williamson) and various Unspeakables, unravel the long line of corruption, bribes, and suspicious dealings.

Harry didn't often take notice of his appearance, but he noticed his hair becoming more manageable and more and more reddish-brown.

Millicent Bagnold sat down one day drinking his coffee to find his door bursting open with several Aurors and Alastor Moody placing him under arrest.

John Dawlish was a rather foolish and stupid person and many questioned why he was an Auror. Finally, Amelia Bones did something about it and fired Dawlish, who then became the Janitor for the Department of Records, but after destroying several with a mop, Dawlish was fired from the Ministry altogether.

Cornelius Fudge, the Minister, tried to do something about all the arrests, but he found himself powerless as the law stopped him - and the law stopped him from changing the law to allow himself to stop it.

Lucius Malfoy watched the events with barely-veiled anger. He was losing his contacts and control of the Ministry.

Albus Dumbledore watched with anger, amusement, and a great load of less stress. As it turned out, Harry was right and Dumbledore was able to pay more attention to the school. Dumbledore, able to pay more attention, began updating the books and purchasing new school brooms and phasing out the old ones.

Alastor Moody watched happily as corruption and lies were revealed. He could not wait for the day he arrested Fudge. Madam Bones promised Moody that Moody would get the glory of arresting Fudge. Moody could not wait.

At last the third year was the first normal year Harry had. It was one of the best as well. Moony was happy, Sirius decided to get a job as an Auror, nearly everyone was happy.

The DEFTED group was fast becoming one of the most popular in the school and of all the clubs, it had the most participants of students from first, second, and third year aside from Gobstones. Harry also took over Lockhart's Duelling Club and merged it with DEFTED, allowing Harry to teach Duelling officially. Unofficially, he already could.

Moony would occasionally go and aid the DEFTED, which was actually now extra-cirricular rather then replacement, because Dumbledore finally hired a competent D.A.D.A Professor.

Severus Snape got angrier through the year as Moony was polite and not at all nasty towards Snape while Snape cruel and nasty without even trying.

Draco Malfoy began to wonder as all of this happens whether purebloods were better or not and rather Voldemort and the Death Eaters would win. He did not seem to support the Light but he indirectly did by attending DEFTED, which was fostering inter-house unity like never before.

Harry was teaching spells from first year, second year, third year and fourth year to the class. As more years joined, Harry divided the second and third years into Advanced Defense Adepts, or ADA (aa-duh), and the first years into Beginner Defense Adepts, or BEDA (bee-duh). That way, Harry manage to fairly divide the students and teach them excellently. Meetings were still sporadic and in one meeting it was either ADA or BEDA.

On the few DEFTED meetings where both ADA and BEDA came it was called Dueling Defense Adepts, or DUDA (doo-duh). In it Harry would randomly match up an ADA and a BEDA to duel. DUDA meetings were few and far between.

The Hallucination Hex, however, was used almost to much in duels, so Harry had to restrict its use to none.

Harry also created for BEDA the Adepts Dueling Defense Grades. A large BEDA Duel was held on Saturday and Sunday every two months, allowing for skills to be graded. BEDA Duels rapidly became watched by many students as it became a regular event. However, often the one they enjoyed most was between Harry and Neville after the BEDA Duels ended.

Inter-house unity in Hogwarts hadn't been so high since the 1800's and it was something Harry was very happy about.

All the teachers (except Snape) were noticably pleased by the changes in Hogwarts, such as the Inter-House Unity.

At the end of the year, Snape accidentally-on-purpose revealed that Moony was a werewolf, and so couldn't return. Dumbledore, much less stressed, changed it from four House tables to several round tables that could seat up to ten students, another good factor of inter-house unity. No single table had a house logo. Earning points was restricted to 500 points to give all houses a fair chance.

Truly, Harry's third year was his best yet.


	15. A Series Of Happenings

**Harry Mortem Potter**

**A Series Of Happenings  
**

___Second year was Harry Potter's most dangerous year yet. The monster of Slytherin was unleashed by Tom Riddle's diary and Mrs. Norris, Colin Creevey, Justin Finch-Fletchey, and Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington were Petrified.  
_

___However, before any more attacks could happen, Harry Potter retrieved Tom Riddle's diary, which was controlling Ginny Weasley, and found that Voldemort made Horcruxes and became immortal. Harry then spoke with the basilisk, who killed the Horcrux. The basilisk then asked Harry Potter to kill itself, as the basilisk had never fulfilled its duty of protecting the school. Harry killed the basilisk with tears in his eyes.  
_

___During the summer before Harry's third year, Harry Potter came across Remus Lupin, or Moony, and almost took Moony to Harry's flat, however Harry stumbled upon a Daily Prophet and headed back to the vaults, where he discovered evidence that Sirius Black, or Padfoot, was in fact innocent of murder and the true murderer was Peter Pettigrew.  
_

___At a fast trial, Padfoot was questioned by Harry and promptly let free with reperations of 1,70o Galleons. During a search of the Weasley home, Peter Pettigrew was discovered living as the pet of Ronald Weasley, being an illegal Animagus.  
_

___During a legendary trial, Peter Pettigrew was sentenced to Azkaban for life. Madam Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement began a series of investigations that lead to the imprisonment of Bartemius Crouch Senior and the removal of Albus Dumbledore from post of Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards.  
_

___During Harry Potter's third year, inter-house unity was at an all time high not seen since the 1800's and the DEFTED got divisions between the levels of skill as well as became the third most popular group in the school. Gilderoy Lockhart's Dueling Club was officially merged with the DEFTED.  
_

___Albus Dumbledore, a much less stressed person, phased in updated books to the library and bought new school brooms.  
_

___At the end of the year, Albus Dumbledore replaced the House Tables with round tables allowing for the first time in five hundred years students of one house to sit with students of other houses. Severus Snape accidentally-on-purpose revealed that Remus Lupin was a werewolf, forcing him to not be able to continue to teach the next year.  
_

___All through out the school year, Amelia Bones and trusted Aurors and various Unspeakables began to unravel the brilliantly-disguised line of corruption and bribery.  
_

___However, Harry Potter's fourth year will be an extremely dangerous one, as a deadly tournament is revived, the Dark Lord comes back to life, some one dies, and foreign students visit...  
_


	16. The Newest Challenge

**Harry Mortem Potter**

**The Newest Challenge  
**

Harry spent his third summer with family for the very first time. Moony, his second godfather and werewolf. Padfoot, the ever-affectionate godfather.

However, today, Sirius looked grim and angry. He stormed into the house and sat on his chair agressively.

"What's wrong, Padfoot?" Moony asked.

"What's wrong? What's wrong!? What's bloody wrong is the bloody Tri-Wizard bloody Tournament! Because of bloody Ludo bloody Bagman! That man... the tournament... something is going to go damn wrong this year and I'm putting my guess on Harry somehow getting in the tournament!" Sirius said angrily.

"You know I could survive." Harry said.

"Not against a bloody cockatrice, you couldn't!" Sirius said and Harry's face drained of color.

"What? The Tri-Wizard Tournament? Who else supported the damn proposal!" Harry asked angrily.

"Language, Harry." Moony advised.

"Most of the Wizengamot! Except me, Dumbledore, Nott, Macmillian, and Madam Bones. Even the Minister! Fudge is highly thick to do it."

Harry nodded. "Fudge may be the thickest excuse for Minister the country has ever seen."

The Tri-Wizard Tournament: a competition between three champions of the three largest magical schools in Europe through three tasks. Between British Hogwarts, French Beauxbatons, and Bulgarian Durmstrang. Headed respectively by Albus Dumbledore, Olympus Maxine, and Igor Karkaroff.

Dumbledore being the recently removed Chief Warlock. Harry knew little about Maxine. Kararoff was a former Death Eater. The whole host... Ugh. Tri-Wizard Tournament, and Harry knew something would go wrong, most likely being Harry's selection in the Tournament.

* * *

Harry was a tad worried to fall asleep on the train this year. So when Luna, Hermione, and Neville arrived Harry told them the story of the Tri-Wizard Tournament and instantly all were outraged.

"How can Dumbledore allow this to happen!" Hermione said furiously.

"I agree." Luna said through gritted teeth.

Neville only snarled.

"Dumbledore is no longer Chief Warlock or Supreme Mugwump. He has a lot less power in the Ministry. I'll be researching Hogwarts, if it was founded before the Ministry they can be prepared for the surprise of their lives!" Harry said with a very evil smile.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side." Neville said. Harry nodded. "I'm going to sleep now."Harry said, Conjuring sheets and switch his clothes to dark blue with bright yellow ducks on them.

Everyone laughed at it.

* * *

Outside of a Hogwarts there was a cleared runway, where Hagrid was standing, eave red flags for giant horses flying and carraige.

"CLEAR THE RUNWAY!" Hagrid roared, and the horses set down and Hagrid jumped out of the way to avoid being hit.

* * *

At the Squid's Lake, as Harry called it, there was a burst of water as a giant black ship came out of the water, black sails and a dark mast.

At the top of the flagpole, the Durmstrang crest was raised.

* * *

"Now that we're all settled in and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement. This castle shall not only be your home this year, but home to some very special guests as well. You see, Hogwarts has been chosen..." Dumbledore began and then kneeled down for Filch to whisper in his ear.

"...Beauxbatons..."

"...They will have to wait..."

"So! Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event: the Triwizard Tournament. Now, for those of you who do not know, the Triwizard Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school, a single student is selected to compete. And trust me when I say the contests are not for the faint hearted. Now let me be clear: if chosen, you stand alone. For now, please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of Beauxbatons and their Headmistress, Madame Maxine."

The French girls walked in, all dressed in identically tilted blue hats and clothes.

"And now, our friends from the north. Please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and their Highmaster, Igor Karkaroff!"

The Bulgarian boys walked in, all dressed in red furs and looking quite warm. Harry glared at Karkaroff.

"Albus!" Karkaroff exclaimed and Dumbledore returned evenly "Igor."

"Prfoessor Dumblydurr, my 'orses have traveled a long way. They will need attending to." Madam Maxine said.

"Not to worry, Madame Maxine. Our gamekeeper, Hagrid, is more than capable of seeing to them."

Hagrid was sitting at the table. "But you know, Monsieur 'Agrid... they only drink single-malt whiskey."

Hagrid was surprised at it an accidentally stuck his fork into Flitiwick's hand, the person of which pulled the fork out "Ahh! Ouch! You idiot!"

"Oh." Hagrid said.

"Your attention, please!" Dumbledore called for silence. "I would like to say a few words... Eternal glory!" Dumbledore said. "That is what awaits the tudent who wins the Triwizard Tournament. But to do this, that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks. For this reason, the Ministry has saw fit to impose a new rule. To explain all of this, we have the Head of the Department of International Magical Enforcement, Mr. Jeremy Crocker."

However, just then the hall's doors opened, revealing Mad-Eye Moody. The enchanted ceiling started to act up, however, and Moody pointed his wand at it and a thick beam of light came out of it and the enchanted ceiling stopped acting up.

"So glad you could make it, old friend." Dumbledore said to Moody, who muttered "Stupid ceiling."

"After due consideration, the Ministry has concluded that, for their own safety, no student under the age of," Crocker had to raise his voice to make himself heard over the boos and cries of mutiny "-seventeen should be allowed to put forth their name for the Triwizard Tournament. This decision is final." Crocker was nearly yelling by the time he finished.

"SILENCE!" And all the students fell silent. A large glass cover came. Dumbledore waved his wand slowly and the cover came off, melting into blue dots that evaporated, revealing an ancient and huge goblet. "The Goblet of Fire! Anyone wishing to submit themselves for the Tournament, merely write your name on a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly; if chosen there's no turning back. As from this moment... the Triwizard Tournament... has begun."

* * *

Harry found most of the boys in Hogwarts ogling over the French girls, but Harry didn't figure what they were doing it about, sure they were beautiful, but they seemed like magnets for boys.

Moody was an interesting teacher, but a good one. Harry did in three tries resist the Imperius Curse, which Moody said that the only other one to resist as well was Luna Lovegood, who didn't even notice she had the Imperius on her, let alone do any of the instructions, resisting it without trying. Harry smiled at that. "That's Luna Lovegood for you." Harry said.

"Sit down, please. And now, the moment you've all been waiting for: the champion selection!" Dumbledore said and Harry had to admit the man was excellent at drama.

The Goblet of Fire's blue flame became red and whirled, spitting out a piece of parchment that floated gently into Dumbledore's hand. "The Durmstrang champion is... Viktor Krum!"

The Goblet of Fire did the same thing as before. "The Beauxbatons champion is... Fleur Delacour!"

Once again, the Goblet of Fire repeated its actions. "The Hogwarts champion is... Cedric Diggory!"

"Excellent! We now have our three champions! But in the end, only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalice of champions, this vessel of victory, the Triwizard Cup!" Dumbledore said, with the table next to him with the Cup.

Suddenly, the fire of the Goblet of Fire rose even higher then before, redder, oranger, swirling around the cup and finally, the red fire slowly receded and the Goblet stopped burning, its task complete.

"The Sealscabies champion is... Harry Potter... Harry Potter? Harry Potter!"

Harry had been expecting his name but not the school name. He walked forward angrily into the room, where the students were surprised.

"'Ow is zis little boy to compete?" Delacour asked.

"I have killed a basilisk and forced Voldemort's soul from someone's body. I live with a werewolf and a now-innocent falsely-convicted mass murderer, though it turned out the conviction was false. I lived with some on the worst Muggles imaginable. I destroyed a Horcrux. Don't doubt my abilities."

The three were about to ask questions when Harry replied. "A basilisk's glare can kill you by looking into your eyes. A Horcrux is a piece of someone's soul ripped apart from the body and put in some object."

The various adults came from the stairs leading into the Trophy Room, talking extremely fast.

"Dumbledore, wait!" Maxine said.

"Everything is a conspiracy theory with you..." Karkaroff claimed.

"I beg you pardon, Monsieur..."

"Quiet - I can't think!" Dumbledore said loudly.

"That's just a conspiracy theory."

"I protest! I protest!"

"Harry! Did you put your name in that Goblet of Fire?"

"No, sir."

"Did you ask one of the older students to do it for you?"

"No."

"You're absolutely sure."

"Yes."

"But of courze he eez lying!" Maxine said, coming in.

"The hell he is!" Moody shouted. "The Goblet of Fire is a highly powerful magical object powered by the magic of the ancients. Only a ridiculously powerful Confundus Charm could've hoodwinked it - Dumbledore couldn't've done it without help - magic way beyond the talents of a Fourth Year!" Moody said angrily.

Karkaroff, who arrived behind Moody, sneered, his face in Moody's. "You seem to have given this a lot of thought, Moody."

Moody snarled in response. "It was once my job to think as Dark wizards do, Karkaroff. Do you... remember?"

"That doesn't help, Alastor! I leave this to you, Jeremy." Dumbledore said.

Crocker looked particularly grim and unhappy.

"I hate to say it, but the rules are absolute. The Goblet of Fire constitutes a binding magical contract. Mr. Potter has no choice. He is, as of tonight, a Triwizard champion."


	17. They Say It Was The First

**Harry Mortem Potter**

**They Say It Was The First  
**

Harry had been doing a ton of research on Hogwarts and he was not happy with what he found.

Not only does the Ministry, and previously the Wizards' Council, have _no power or authority_ over Hogwarts, the Board of Governors is an _illegitimate _organization, but Hogwarts is technically a _seperate country _from Britain and therefore not subject to ANY laws passed by the Minister.

The Tri-Wizard Tournament was a special case. The combined magics of the agreeing three Ministry's and two or more of the Headmasters of the three schools forced the magic to accept the Tournament. Harry gnashed his teeth at that and took it to Dumbledore, who, despite it all, was the Headmaster, despite being an interfering crackpot old fool, and Harry had a grudging respect for the man.

Dumbledore was extraordinarily surprised but then gently told Harry that he, the Headmaster, respected the Ministry and therefore followed most of the rules. After Dumbledore told Harry this, Harry left without a single word in response.

If Harry ever became Headmaster there would be a lot of changes to Hogwarts, but Harry doubted it would ever happen.

* * *

"This can't go on, Albus! First the Dark Mark and now this!"

"What do you suggest, Minerva?"

"Put an end to it. Don't let Potter compete!"

"You heard Jeremy. The rules are clear."

"Well, the devil with Jeremy and his rules. And since when did you accommodate the Ministry?"

"Headmaster, I, too, find it difficult to believe this is mere coincidence. However, if we are to truly discover the meaning of these event, perhaps we should, for the time being, let them unfold."

"What? Do nothing? Offer him up as bait? Potter is a boy, not a piece of meat!"

"I agree... with Severus. Alastor, keep an eye on Harry, will you?"

"Consider it done."

"Don't let him know, though. He must be anxious enough, as it is... knowing what lies ahead. Then again, we all are."

* * *

There was a flash of the camera in the trophy room.

"What a charismatic quartet. Hello! I'm Rita Skeeter. I write for the Daily Prophet. But of course, you know that, don't you? It's you we don't know. You're the juicy news. What quirks lie beneath those rosy cheeks?" Skeeter asked, lightly slapping Delacour's cheek. "What mysteries do those muscles mask?" Skeeter asked, lightly pinching Krum's cheek. "Does courage lie beneath those curls?" Skeeter asked Diggory, messing up his hair. "In short, what makes a champion tick? Me, myself, and I want to know, not to mention my rabid readers. So, who's feeling up to sharing? Mmm? Shall we start with the youngest? Lovely."

Skeeter dragged Harry into a broom cupboard.

"Mm. This is cozy." Skeeter said.

"This is a broom cupboard." Harry said, the word 'Duh' hanging in the air unsaid.

"You should feel right at home, then. Don't mind if I use a Quick-Quotes Quill do you?" She asked.

"Yes."

"So tell me Harry, here you sit, a mere boy of fifteen...

"Fourteen." Harry said, and he flicked his wand at the Quick-Quotes Quill, making it disappear.

"...about to compete against three students, not only vastly more emotionally mature then yourself, but have mastered spells that you wouldn't attempt in your dizziest daydreams. Concerned?"

"Not concerned. My abilities are far beyond the average fourteen year-old and probably a few people of elder years and even adults. You didn't kill a basilisk, did you, Skeeter?"

"But then, you're no ordinary boy of fifteen are you?"

"Fourteen, and clearly, as I just said that, didn't I?"

"The story's legend. Do you think it was the trauma of the past that made you so keen to enter such a dangerous tournament."

"I didn't enter this bloody tournament. Oh, I knew something was going to go wrong, it was clear and obvious to me, and of course, something went wrong, I got in this damn tournament, and bloody hell to it all."

"Of course you didn't. Everybody loves a rebel. Speaking of your parents, were they alive, how do you think they'd feel? Proud? Or concerned that your attitude shows, at best, a pathological need for attention; at worst, a psychotic death wish?"

"Are you an idiot, woman? Is your brain the size of a peanut? Are your ears the human equivalent of cauliflower? Clearly you are one of those gossips incapable of telling the truth. Scratch that. You are an incompetent buffoon that doesn't know the basics of morals. Scratch that. You are a gossiping, incompetent, cauliflower-eared buffoon that does not know the basics of morals, including telling the truth, as well as using your brain. At best, you have a pathological need for lies and gossip, at worst, you are a psychotic megalomaniac that wishes to take over the world using newspapers not even worthy of being used as toilet paper, such as the Daily Prophet." Harry said and left.

Rita Skeeter looked like she just swallowed a lemon.

* * *

"Hagrid's looking for you." Hermione said. Harry nodded and headed over.

* * *

"Yeh have a Disillu'ionment Charm on?" Hagrid asked.

"Yes." Harry responded.

"Good, good, follow me... I've got somethin' ter show you." Hagrid said, his hair combed and a flower in his shirt. "Olymp' is comin' to. I invited 'er." Harry nodded under the Charm.

"Hagrid?" Madam Maxine asked. Hagrid nodded. "Bonsoir, Olympe."

"Oh, Hagreed. I thought perhaps... perhaps... perhaps you had forgotten me."

"Huh! Forget you, Olympe? I couldn't!"

"What eez eet you wanted to show me. You sounded, earlier, so... exhilarated."

"You'll be glad you came, trust me." Hagrid said so the troop headed off to the Forest, not to deep.

There was dragons breathing fire, various wizards shooting spells, and Harry couldn't see any of their faces, as the fire and spells created shadows.

"Ahh, c'est magnifique! Can we get closer?" Madam Maxine asked, sounding excited. Harry stared at her incredulously.

"Dragons?" Harry whispered to Hagrid, who ducked as a dragon breathed fire in their direction. "Dragons! That's the first task. And, they're seriously misunderstood creatures. Though, tha' Hungarian Horntail is a nasty piece of work."

Harry ran back to Hogwarts to get to bed and then do some charms research. Perhaps Conjunctivitis...

* * *

Dumbledore held the tip of his wand to his throat. "This is a great day for all of us." A dragon roared. "Each of the three tasks involves very considerable danger. Please remain in your seats at all times..."

Inside the tent were Harry, Krum, Delacour, Diggory, Hermione, and Neville, though Skeeter entered.

"This tent is for champions and friends only. You have no business here." Krum said and Harry snarled at the woman and drew out his wand. In a deathly quiet voice, Harry said "Get. Out. _Now._" Skeeter nearly ran from the room. Harry smirked.

"Harry, are you ready?" Hermione said.

Harry nodded. "Are you sure?" Neville asked. Harry nodded again. "I have the perfect strategy which will get me the perfect score."

Dumbledore walked into the tent. "Good day, champions. Gather round, please. Now, you've waited. You've wondered. And at last, the moment has arrived. A moment only you four can truly apprecia - Ms. Granger, Mr. Longbottom, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, um, er, we'll go, um..."

"Very well. Jeremy, the bag."

"Mr. Potter, here, Diggory, over here, Delacour, fine where you are, Krum, there..." Crocker said, pointing at various places for them to move.

Krum stuck his hand in the bag. "The Chinese Fireball..."

Delacour stuck his hand in the bag. "The Welsh Green..."

Diggory stuck his hand in the bag. "The Swedish Snort-Snout..."

"And, Mr. Potter, that leaves you the Hungarian Horntail." Crocker said and unceremoniously dumped the miniature dragon on Harry's hand.

"These four represent four very real dragons, each of which has been given a golden egg to protect. Your objective is simple: collect the egg. This you must do, for the eggs contain a vital clue for the second task. Any questions?"

There were no questions.

"Good luck, champions." Dumbledore said. Filch climbed up the stairs to the cannon. "Now, on the sound of the cannon, you need to-" Boom. The cannon fired early. Filch looked particularly vindictive.

* * *

"Now, three of our champions have faced the tasks, which leaves Mr. Harry Potter..." Harry walked out, shooting a firework in Gryffindor colors out of his wand. He shot the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and then Hogwarts crests out in fireworks.

The cannon fired and Harry incanted "LUTRAMEDAS!" And a giant brick wall surrounded Harry and the dragon. Harry hissed "Do not attack me and I shall not attack you." The dragon looked at him and roared, but Harry couldn't understand it.

"One of your eggs is fake. May I please retrieve it?" Harry hissed and the dragon roared to the affirmative. Harry swiftly and cautiously winded through the eggs and got the golden egg. "Thank You, Royal-She Dragon." Harry hissed and the dragon nodded.

"Finite." Harry whispered and the wall came down, revealing Harry with the egg. "FINISHED!" Harry called up to Dumbledore, Crocker, and the Headmasters. Dumbledore was about to shoot up a number when Harry said stop and ran up there. Harry accidentally-on-purpose talked into the microphone.

"Professor Dumbledore, you're missing the Headmaster of Sealscabies."

"But Sealscabies doesn't exist-"

"It came out of the Goblet of Fire as a magical school, so we need Headmaster Longbottom." Harry said. Neville arrived three minutes later, trying to play the part of Headmaster. Harry indiscreetly winked at him. "Now you can give me the scores."

Headmaster Longbottom sent up 9.

Headmaster Dumbledore sent up 8.

High Master Karkaroff sent up 3.

Headmistress Maxine sent up 7.

Jerome Crocker sent up 6.

Ludo Bagman sent up 10.

Harry smiled. It was a winning strategy indeed.


	18. A Ball At Yule

**Harry Mortem Potter**

**A Ball At Yule  
**

"The Yule Ball has been a tradition of the Triwizard Tournament since its inception. On Christmas eve night, we and our guests gather in the Great Hall for a night of well-mannered frivolity. As representatives of the host school, I expect each and every one of you to put your best foot forward, and I mean this literally, because the Yule Ball is, first and foremost, a dance." McGonagall explained and the girls got excited, minus Hermione, and the boys groaned, minus Fred, George, Harry, and Neville.

"Silence. The house of Godric Gryffindor has commanded the respect of the wizarding world for nearly ten centuries. I will not have you all, in the course of a single evening, besmirch that name by behaving like a babbling, bumbling band of baboons."

"Try saying that five times faster." Fred said, and the Twins started saying it very fast.

"Now, to dance is to let the body breath. Inside every girl, a secret swan slumbers, longing to burst forth and take flight." McGonagall said and Hermione snorted.

"And inside every boy, a lordly lion waits, prepared to prance at a moment's notice..." McGonagall said and had the Weasley boy - the youngest - go forward and dance. It was rather funny to watch.

* * *

"Harry, why did you make me Headmaster of Sealscabies?" Neville asked at the unofficial desk that Dumbledore got him.

"You're the best man for the job." Harry said, on his hammock, with his eyes closed.

"It's a lot harder then you think! I've got people trying to transfer, cirriculum, juggle being a _student_ of a school and _Headmaster_ of a school. You being the only student of Sealscabies, tons of people wish to enroll!"

"Sign them all with a big red NO."

"I have! I have! But there's also a notice from Lucius Malfoy on the legality of Sealscabies, a school never before thought to exist, suddenly existing with the only student being Harry Potter, when he was thought to be a student of Hogwarts, and then suddenly, another student of Hogwarts is the Headmaster of this school that was thought to NEVER EXIST. Do you have any idea the pressure that is?"

"No. That's why you're the Headmaster, not me. Besides, you're Neville Longbottom. That was enough reason for me to make you Headmaster. What does your Gran say?"

"She's proud, confused, angry, and wondering what my parents would say, and what your parents would say."  
Neville said.

Harry opened one eye, and then closed it. "My mother would kill me for making you Headmaster, and my father would probably be proud of me for such an excellent prank that isn't a prank yet manages to be a prank. At least, according to what Sirius told me, anyway."

Hermione came into the unused classroom that was currently the Headmaster's office of Sealscabies.

"What is this?" She asked.

"A room Dumbledore set up so Neville can be Headmaster of Sealscabies. Good, isn't it? The animal crest of Sealscabies is, by the way, a seal that, notably, does not have any scabies." Harry said, and then stood up, walking to Hermione.

"Er, um... Hermione, would you go out with me to the, um, Yule Ball?" Harry asked nervously to what was likely the only person he'd want to go to the Yule Ball with. Harry was blushing.

Hermione blushed as well. "Er, yes, I would like to go with you, to the, um, Yule Ball."

Harry smiled widely and picked up Hermione and spun her around. "Thanks, Hermione!" Harry said excitedly. "To the Owlery..." Harry said, and walked off, with a bit of a dreamy look on his face. Neville was laughing.

* * *

Harry and Hermione walked through the cleared space to dance. It was a marked improvement. Harry was wearing deep, dark blue robes that rippled in the breeze, and the ends of it were forked. Hermione had a beautiful blue-green dress and her hair was not bushy in the slightest.

The dance started off normally, but then other dancers entered the floor, the Headmaster with McGonagall, Madam Maxine with Hagrid, Karkoroff was, predictably, not dancing, neither were Crouch and Bagman.

Just then, a radio started playing the Weird Sisters. Harry and Hermione danced, smiling at each other and enjoying themselves.

However, then Weasley came. He went to Hermione. "Want to dance with me?" He said in a slightly accented voice and with wiggling eyebrows.

But before Hermione answered, Weasley was already looking her down and wolf-whistling. Then Weasley slowly feeled Hermione down.

Hermione, understandably angry, pushed Weasley onto the ground and Hermione glared at him ferociously. Everyone was looking. Hermione was ignoring them and focusing on Weasley. Malfoy, in particular, was snickering.

"GET OFF! YOU _MONSTER_! YOU NASTY, HORRIBLE, INAPPROPRIATE, **MONSTER!**" Hermione roared in anger, tears coming down. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" She yelled, pulling out her wand. Weasley scrambled and tried to say he was sorry, but Hermione sent a few spells, and Weasley ran, and Hermione did the other way, towards the Entrance Hall. Harry quickly followed Hermione after sneering at Weasley.

"Hermione..." Harry said.

"Weasley ruined everything! That boy is a monster!" Hermione said and Harry nodded sympathetically, putting his arm around Hermione. Hermione slowly leaned her head to rest on Harry's shoulder and Harry lied his head on Hermione's.

Harry and Hermione sat there in silence. Hermione's mind wandering and Harry's mind plotting revenge on Weasley.

"You would never do that, would you, Harry?" Hermione whispered. Harry figured Hermione just needed reassurance.

"Never." Harry whispered back reassuringly. "Never."

* * *

"Oi - Potter - Potter!" Cedric Diggory called later on in February. "You helped me, I've got to help you." Diggory said and grabbed Harry by the shoulders and went into a crevice.

"Potter, about the egg... A warm bath would help, to, sort out your thoughts. And the like. That kind of thing." Diggory said and Harry caught on immediately.

"Thank you, Diggory." Harry said and left, smirking.


	19. The Second, The Third, And The Return

**Harry Mortem Potter**

**The Second, The Third, And The Return  
**

The clue for the second task was, basically, someone Harry held dear taken to the bottom of the lake, and Harry had to retrieve him/her before an hour was up. To do that, Harry spent the last few weeks before the task learning to speak to the Giant Squid and, as it turned out, the Squid was very lonely and had several stories, especially about those "Marauders". Once Sirius heard, he smiled flashingly and said that "Everyone has good things to say about the Marauders. Even the Giant Squid!"

Meaning, Harry could easily rely on the Squid if he needed help.

Soon, the Second Task came and everyone went at once. Harry jumped in for a few minutes and called for the Squid, which swam over. Harry asked it to bring any humans in the lake back onto the platform, because they shouldn't be there. The Squid first delivered Harry. The Squid then swam under and searched for everyone else.

In fifteen minutes, the Squid returned with every human in the lake, champion or sleeping.

Harry got the majority of the points. He was forced to, in fact, as he rescued everyone. It was the shortest Task.

* * *

One day, Harry found a tree near the Forbidden Forest. He saw a shoe first. He walked around carefully... and there, to his surprise, was a dead Jeremy Crocker.

"A man has died, Dumbledore." Harry said when he got the Headmaster. Harry didn't want to get to the manipulative, crackpot, interfering old man, but the man was powerful, highly intelligent, and Headmaster.

"What do you mean?" He said.

Harry looked nearly three years older as he sat down wearily, massaging his head with his hand because of his headache.

"I found Jeremy Crocker dead. A few yards from Hagrid's Hut."

"Jeremy? Dead? A couple of yards from Hagrid's Hut? Are you sure you're not mistaken?"

"Jeremy. Crocker. Is. Bloody. Dead. I'm not mistaken."

"I'd better get the Minister... Alastor as well... the Heads of House..." Dumbledore said as he started making Floo calls.

Soon, the Headmaster's Office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry contained Harry Potter, Minister Cornelius Fudge, the four Heads of House, Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody, and, of course, the Headmaster himself.

"I was walking around Hagrid's Hut when I saw a shoe. I walked around... and there, neck slumped against a tree stump, was a dead Jeremy Crocker, eye's lifeless." Harry said.

"Potter. Be realistic." Snape snarled.

"Alright. He was wearing the normal grey suit. His right hand lay beside him, palm outwards, his left hand clasped on his hat. One shoe was off his strewn right foot. His hair was normal, his suit and shoes were normal, his eyes were lifeless, grey, dull, and completely dead. There was no trace of wound and I did not perform any inspection for poison, potion, or any other applicable magic that could have killed him, nor any inspection for Muggle methods of killing." Harry said in more detail.

"Minister, please cancel this Tournament." Harry asked the Minister.

"I will not cancel this Tournament."

"Minister, the people look to their leaders for strength."

"I will not be seen as a coward!"

"Minister, you have the choice of what is right and what is easy. Cancel the Tournament."

"The Tournament will continue, Potter, I will not be seen as a coward! The Tournament will and must go on!"

"This Tournament has done nothing but damage! Now it's gotten worse, Minister. Because of you're bloody blasted Tournament we've got a death on our hands, a possible scandal, and the choice between continuing or ending a Tournament that shouldn't have been started! Choose, Minister, will you be seen as an honest man for taking the responsibility of the Tournament and this death by ending it, or will you be seen as a corrupt buffoon for continuing a deadly Tournament that brought about a death? Choose, Minister, how you want to be seen in history! As a great leader who took responsibility for this mistake, or an incompetent buffoon who allowed a deadly Tournament to continue? Choose, Minister, and choose wisely!" Harry said, now standing up.

"The boy would be a good politician." Moody commented. "Thank you, Professor." Harry said, still staring down Fudge, who was lightly trembling. Harry inwardly smirked. How many times did a fourteen year-old stare down the Minister for Magic?

"I... I... Let me think, Potter." Fudge said and sat down, thinking hard of a way to keep the Tournament going yet still take responsibility. Harry had an idea what the man was thinking and he also know that Madam Bones was unraveling the Minister's 'Diaper of Lies' and 'Trail of Corruption'. Either way, the Minister would be seen as a buffoon.

"Aha! I've got it. The Third Task can be games of cards."

Harry smirked. "A wonderful idea, Minister." Harry said.

The announcement was in the papers the very day.

* * *

That night, as Harry slept, a small ferret sneaked into the room that held the cards.

The ferret shifted into a figure, which charmed the Ace card of Harry's deck.

Job done, the figure transformed back into a ferret and left.

* * *

Harry was handed his hand for the deck (the rules had to be changed) and so they began to play. It was rather boring. Third Task was indeed anti-climactic.

Harry looked at each of the cards and touched each one in turn.

Light flashed blindingly blue, then the light seemed to be sucked into where Harry was and disappeared - Harry was gone... and so was Diggory, as Harry brushed his sleeve.

Harry and Cedric had been Portkeyed to the graveyard north of Little Hangleton. Harry noticed first and then Cedric.

"Bloody blasted hell and the devil!" Harry cursed as he stood up and approached a giant black cauldron.

Inside the cauldron was a translucent blue-white liquid. Few potions were like this and Harry's guess was that it was Vivificabit Umbra Anima. Roughly, 'Revive Shadow Soul.' This mean a very dark, evil soul tethered to a rudimentary body was going to be fully revived...

Voldemort, Harry realized. Voldemort was going to be revived.

"Cedric... this is where Voldemort is going to be revived!" Harry hissed to him and Cedric numbly nodded.

Out in the shadows, a horrifying, young yet innumerably old voice said something. Harry's forehead sparked in pain as Cedric died and he was knocked back into a grave's statue and held there by the stone arms. The statue was the Angel of Death and the grave... 'Tom P. Riddle,' it said.

Some mysterious man walked out of the shadows, trembling horribly while holding a wand. The mysterious man took no notice of Harry and, dumped the thing in his arms - that looked like a baby Voldemort - into the cauldron. The only thing missing was the orchestra that played out musical horror.

The man raised the wand and the grave's surface cracked as a thigh bone came out. "Bone of the Father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son." Person (as Harry was now calling him) said, voice confident, and the potion hisses, becoming bluer and more opaque.

Person pulled out a knife and he was frowning now.. He shut his eyes, and then Person swiped the sword, taking off the top of his hand's flesh. "F-Flesh of the S-Servant, w-willingly s-sacrificed, y-you will r-revive your m-master." The potion turned whiter.

Person approached Harry with the knife, smiling horribly. Person made a cut on Harry's arm and Harry subtly leaned towards the blade while restraining his instincts. This blood was willingly given.

"Blood of the Enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe." Person said at the same time Harry whispered "Blood of the Enemy, willingly given, you will reanimate your opponent."

The magic recognized what Harry said while the blood dripped into the cauldron, potion bubbling into a light pink. Person seemed troubled by it but paid it no mind.

"Now with the sacred components of life, the Dark Lord Voldemort shall rise once more, never to be ended!" Person yelled fanatically and with an insane gleam in his eyes.

The cauldron erupted in flames and burned up and the flames disappeared. The baby inside - without clothes - white and with veins pumping - it grew and shook itself gradually as the dark energies swirled around the hideously growing thing that, finally, gently landed to the ground, and the horrible thing, whom had his head bowed, lifted it slowly, gazing around and looking at his new body. The dark energies swirled to become his robe.

It turned around to face Harry and smiled horribly. "My wand." He said, and Person handed the wand to the thing reverently. It had a flat face with slits for a nose, a lipless mouth, veins on its bald, white, pale head. The eyes were like a cats, with slits for pupils as well. The implications hit Harry hardly and Harry gulped.

Lord Voldemort had risen again.


	20. Return Strike

**Harry Mortem Potter**

**Return Strike  
**

Voldemort then spoke to Person. "Your arm, Crouch Jr."

"Thank you, My Lord..." The man said, holding out his left arm, sleeve lifted, with a skull on it, with a snake twisted into the mouth. Voldemort pressed the tip of his wand to the mark... the Dark Mark.

"The Mark is back, they shall have noticed... And now I will know... And now we shall learn... of their loyalties to me..." Voldemort said.

There was a look of horrible, cruel, cold satisfaction on Voldemort's face. Harry lied quiet, gathering up his magical energies. "How many will be brave enough to return upon the Mark's burn?"

Out of a cloud similar to a skull, various black, swirling shapes, like dark comets, came down and spread into a circle around Voldemort, with full Death Eater robes and mask.

"How many are so foolish as to deny my will and stay away?" Voldemort looked around and spread his arms. "Welcome, my friends. I have been gone thirteen long years, yet you all still return like it was but yesterday. Yet... I confess myself... displeased. Not one of you looked for me. Not you... Crabbe." Voldemort said, swiping at him, the mask disappearing and Crabbe falling down. "Macnair. Goyle. Not even you... Lucius." Malfoy bowed instead.

"You stand, Harry Potter, on the remains of my dead father. A Muggle and a fool. Like your dearest mother. Your mother died to save you... I later returned here, to Little Hangleton, and the house over there above the hills, to kill him... and see how useful he was in death?

"My mother was a Squib from the village, who fell in love with dearest Tom Riddle Senior. My mother died giving birth to me, leaving me in a filthy Muggle orphanage.

"Listen to me, reliving filthy family history... I must be growing sentimental." Voldemort turned back to his followers. "Not one of you looked for me. I ask myself, such loyal wizards as this gathering here, why did none of you look for me? We were united by the Dark Mark. Why did this band of wizards not come to my aid, those who have sworn eternal loyalty?"

"Now I answer my own rhetorical question... you all believed me broken, gone, even dead... They slipped back into my enemies, pleading innocence, bewitchment, ignorance. What say you, Lucius?"

"Had there been sign of you, I would've search."

"There were signs, hints, and clues, Lucius, my slippery friend."

"I assure you, My Lord, I never renounced the old ways. The face I wore to the rest of the world... The face I obliged to put on for the rest of the world, that was my true mask."

"But how could you all not have believed I would return? They, who knew the steps I took long ago, to guard myself against mortal death? They, who have seen proof of my immortality, my immensity of power that showed proof I was mightier then any wizard to ever lived? What have you to say, Barty, the one who brought me back..."

Bartemius Crouch Junior bowed to Voldemort on his knees with his head bent. He looked up to Voldemort's face. "I never once believed you were gone, my Lord. Spirit detached from body, yes, but dead and gone, never once did I believe. I would have gotten to you sooner, but my disgusting father used several potions and spells on me... but he slowly slipped, and once he was in Azkaban, my escape was assured." He with fanatic loyalty.

"Yes, Barty, you among all were the most loyal. You helped me, and Lord Voldemort rewards his helpers... Hold out your right hand, Barty." Voldemort said and Crouch Jr. did with lightning speed. Voldemort held out his wand to the hand. Swirling silver magic came out and organized themselves into a silver hand on Barty.

"Thank you, my most wonderful Lord." Barty said, looking about his silver hand and trying it out.

"May your loyalty never waver." Voldemort said and Barty shook his head. "Never. Never."

"The Lestranges should be in this circle... but they are entombed in Azkaban, preferring to be in prison then renounce the old ways. When we invade Azkaban and jailbreak them out, the Lestranges will be rewarded beyond their wildest dreams. The Dementors shall join us, for we are their natural allies. We will recall the banished giants. I shall have all my devoted servants returned to me, and an army of creatures all will fear."

"Macnair... Barty tells me that you have been murdering and killing magical animals to satisfy your bloodlust, yes? You shall have better victims soon... Lord Voldemort will provide himself...

"And we have six missing Death Eaters, three dead. One, so cowardly, has already ran... he shall pay dearly with his life. One, who has left me forever, to be killed, do not doubt. The other one, the final one... one of my most faithful, who has already reentered my service. My loyal spy at Hogwarts...

"And that brings us back to young Harry here. I'd almost forgotten. You're here for my rebirthing party... one could call you, even, my guest of honor." Voldemort said, smiling liplessly and cruelly.

A wind began to pick up as Harry's breathing sped up.

"They say you're my downfall, Harry Potter. But the truth is... Lily Potter sacrificed herself for her son, as did James Potter. The combination of those emotions and spirits setting aside their own lives for another provided the ultimate protection... I could not touch him, nor could I kill him. I was ripped from the body, I was less then spirit, less then the meanest ghost, but still I lived." Voldemort continued as the wind got faster and faster, blowing the robes into a large ripple and Harry's green Avada Kedavra colored eyes began to glow.

"Why, what is happening?" Voldemort asked. "Could it be young Harry here, whipping up this small breeze?" But it was no breeze, it was more akin to a gale as it sped up and the Angel of Death statue cracked, releasing Harry who walked forward, winds surrounding him, fire burning, water drizzling, and lightning crackling.

"So you think, Voldemrot, that you are the most powerful wizard alive?" Harry said coldly, still walking forward to Voldemort. The Death Eaters backed away and Voldemort's eyes widened. "The most powerful wizard alive... that is a tough question. Britain may think it is you or Dumbledore, but they might be wrong." Harry said.

"There's still the rest of Europe, Asia, Africa, North and South America, Antarctica... The most powerful wizard alive could be from any of those." Harry said, maddeningly cheerful sounding, even easygoing.

"Crucio!" Voldemort yelled into the wind at Harry, wand out, but the curse was swept up by the wind and struck by lightning. "You call that a Cruciatus? Beaten by a mere breeze?!" Harry shouted, as the wind whipped up faster and the earth began to rumble.

"VOLDEMORT! You have killed many lives, many persons, destroyed families and homes! FOR WHAT?! You to be driven to the edges of the forest, hardly alive, returning as a monstrous thing incapable of humanity? USELESS! You may have returned, Voldemort, but you will find there is a lot of resistance against you! YOU CAN'T WIN! In the face of power like this, when properly used, can you truly believe you win? WORTHLESS! You may take temporary control, but you will not stay in control! Your attempt will be futile! STUPID! That is what you and your Death Eaters are, VOL-DEM-ROT!"

"You will lose and not return for a third time! YOU WILL FAIL, FLIGHT FROM DEATH!" Harry shouted as the earth stopped rumbling, the rain let up, the wind slowed down, and fire burning away.

Harry then drew out his wand. Voldemort, seeing a chance, shouted "Minedetroun!" at the same time Harry said "Accio card." Time seemed to slow as the destructive French curse Voldemort incanted went towards Harry while an Ace card sped to Harry.

Then, it all became to horribly real, time sped up back to normal. The curse hit Harry, who fell back, having a hole blasted right through Harry's middle. Harry's mouth widened as he fell onto Cedric, the card touch Harry, and the two people disappeared.

Immediately as Harry and Cedric reappeared Dumbledore strode down. Fawkes the Phoenix appeared and Hagrid strode down. The champions came down. Amos Diggory, the teachers came down.

Harry's heart was barely beating. Fawkes cried on the wound, but they feared it wasn't enough. He was immediately rushed to the Hospital Wing in a flurry. Amos Diggory bemoaned the death of his son and quickly followed to see the status of Britain's Savior.

Poppy Pomfrey ran several test spells and shook her head sadly and tutted. The Minister arrived and broke down and began to cry. Minerva McGonagall was blinking furiously. A tear ran down Dumbledore's cheek. Hagrid was sobbing in a chair.

The prognosis was dreadful. Harry was in a coma. Fawkes continued to cry into the wound. Poppy delivered the ultimate factor: if Harry woke up, he would survive. If Harry never woke up and his heart stopped beating, he would die.

Snape, running in, had one tear running down his cheek. Poppy was quietly sniffling. Flitwick and Sprout were crying. Hermione and Neville, running in, started sobbing and comforted each other.

The room was tense and not a person dared blink nor sleep. The entire room waited in deathly silence, all the memories of the people being sifted through, mistakes reflected, good times remembered.

Even as phoenix tears worked its healing and people prayed, the growing gathering waited for the prophetic decision: Would Harry live... or would Harry... die?


	21. He Survives

**Harry Mortem Potter**

**He Survives  
**

Harry looked between the two beds. The light, white, soft bed, or the dark, grey, hard bed?

* * *

Harry slowly blinked his eyes and slowly got up. "He's awake!" "He lived!" "The Boy-Who-Lived-Twice!" "How did he do that?" "Harry!" "He lived again!" "He lives on!" rang around the room.

But Harry was soon stricken with a pain in his middle.

"Lay back down Mr. Potter, you're magical core is still highly depleted and your wound is not completely healed. Lay down and rest." Pomfrey fussed, gently pushing him down.

"Voldemort is back." Harry rasped.

"Nonsense!" Fudge said.

"How else would this happen and Cedric die? Voldemort returned, using my blood, Crouch Jr's flesh, and the bone of his Muggle father. I made a magical storm happen, it was huge. Voldemort has returned and he nearly killed me."

"Nonsense! He can't be back! He isn't back!"

"Cornelius. The time has come for you to take action."

Harry tuned out the conversation. He could see where it was going. A nice smear campaign to discredit, a teaspoon of lies, a large cup of division... A cusp of corruption... Harry smirked. Fudge's actions would be his undoing. Madam Bones was amazing.

But, Harry was tired as the vital parts - stomach, lungs - were healed while the veins and arteries were recovering and there was no doubt there would be another scar on both sides. 'The Boy-With-A-Giant-Hole-In-His-Middle' Harry thought idly, snickering.

He never noticed when he fell asleep.

* * *

The next few days Harry spent in bed, sleeping at most for 14 hours a day and at minimum 8 hours, not accounting for naps. Harry often read the Practical Potioneer, Transfiguration Today, Characteristic Charms, Herbology Haven, and various other magazines and papers.

Harry was extraordinarily gifted at magic but never before embraced his skills fully. Harry decided that this year, he would dazzle all and amaze everyone. He also got some ideas for a few Potions that could be redeveloped. And Charms of course. He needed the experience for fighting Death Eaters and Voldemort.

It took nearly a month for Harry to be let out. He promptly gave the sack o' gold to Fred and George for their use and began work on various Charms and Potions development.

His first experiment was Skele-Gro in the Great Hall, which he was using as students were gone. While he was brewing, Snape appeared.

"What is that, Potter?"

"Skele-Gro for experimentation."

"And?"

"Sunflower seeds, four to five, one-by-one during various stages of brewing."

"I... will do research on it, Potter. Your idea may have merit." Snape left.

Harry was hoping to get the modified recipe possibly sold and published in the Practical Potioneer.

The modified potion very nearly worked. He tested it on a rat and it grew back the bones in the arm, all right, just in the wrong place. The middle of its back. It was gross and Harry Banished it.

He inserted the sunflower seeds two-by-two-then-one and it worked excellently, along with the removal of the most difficult part, the lemongrass. Harry wished he had a human experimenter.

"Your idea had merit and may work excellently." Snape said.

Harry, with a gleaming smile, presented a vial to Snape. "It worked on a rat, now I need a human guinea pig for experimentation."

"You're in luck, Potter. Lupin recently broke his leg." Snape smirked. Harry smiled back. "Perfect!" and Harry headed to the Hospital Wing.

Moony arrived a day later. Harry had the man drink the Potion and within four hours his leg was completely healed. "It feels like a new leg, completely rejuvenated! What was used on it..."

"My modified version of Skele-Gro." Harry said, smiling. "Thanks, Harry."

"You too!" Harry said, rushing off to the Great Hall, where he was writing his papers. Soon, the week's issue of Practical Potioneer arrived to Harry's happiness.

_**Modified Skele-Gro; Skele-Vita  
Potion-Maker: Harry Potter **_

_It is with great happiness that the Practical Potioneer is the first publication to announce Harry Potter's first Potions development.  
_

_Mr. H. J. Potter says that it is a modified Skele-Gro, which he has successfully used on one of his friends, Remus Lupin, an afflicted werewolf, and a "random rat off the street" he found. He said that his first experimentation worked perfectly, however the body part grew out of the wrong place. The rat apparently had its broken leg grow out of the back of the rat.  
_

_Disgusting, we say. But the modified Skele-Gro repaired the bones of Remus Lupin's left leg in four hours, and Mr. R. J. Lupin commented that it tasted much better and worked faster.  
_

_Mr. Potter is not revealing the formula for the modified Skele-Gro, which he is calling Skele-Vita. Mr. Potter is intending to sell it for a lower cost then ordinary Skele-Gro and says that the formula he modified removed the hardest part of brewing it, which any Potions-Maker worth his cauldron knows is the heat changes and putting in the lemongrass.  
_

_Ordinary Skele-Gro sells for fifty Galleons. Mr. Potter intends on selling Skele-Vita for twenty Galleons and one Knut.  
_

_Mr. Potter's full papers are on P. 23.  
_

_**Harry Potter's Papers on Skele-Vita**  
_

_Skele-Vita: modified Skele-Gro to increase ease of brewing, effects, and cost of brewing. Will repair and regrow bones. Making bones stronger without any repair or regrowth currently untested.  
_

_Removed the lemongrass part of brewing. Heavy increase of effects with the "secret ingredient." Lower cost. Skele-Vita will be sold for five Galleons. For each purchase the buyer will receive one large vial. One teaspoon for repair bones. Three teaspoons for regrowth. Rejuvenation of bones untested.  
_  
Harry was, overall, very proud and orders were coming in from all over Europe and North America. Harry soon was also sharing the formula with Master Potion makers so Harry got ten Galleons and the Knut and, although a few Masters grumbled, they were mostly happy to get ahold of the formula. It was being sold all over. The following week's issue announced Harry's Potion as contender "Best Healing Potion of The Year 1995." The previous winner of Best Healing Potion of the Year was the Elixir of Magic, a high quality healer of the depleted magical core.

Harry was very proud of it. Especially that he may get an award for it!


	22. Trial

**Harry Mortem Potter**

**Trial**

* * *

**The Dementors in Little Whinging  
**

Harry was, on July 20th, released from Hogwarts at last, the injury healed. So he had taken to wandering about the neighborhood, staying at the playground when reading his "freakish _nonsense_!" Of course, if Vernon knew what Harry was actually doing, he would be screaming like a girl.

Dudley and his little gang of twerps however chose today to try and bully Harry. Harry would not stand for it and jumped up dramatically and ran towards Dinky Duddydums, wand in hand.

However, when it happened it got darker and colder. Harry wasn't doing anything.

"What are you doing?" Dudley asked, afraid.

"Nothing!" Harry said back. "Run for it!" Harry said and they ran towards the tunnel in the road to get over to Privet Drive.

Dementors, however, came from both of ends of the tunnel. Harry's face drained of color and he immediately began searching his memories. He'd done so much at Hogwarts...

Happy memories, happy memories, Harry told himself.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry bellowed and a stag rushed out of his wand at the Dementor trying to kiss Dudley. Taken care of, Harry sent it at the other Dementor, which was about to feed off him.

Harry heaved Dudley up and walked towards the end, where Mrs. Figg stood... when did Mrs. Figg get here, Harry wondered.

"Don't put away your wand, Harry. They might come back." She said.

"That Mundungus Fletcher... he was supposed to be watching you and what happens? He's gone during the moment of crisis. When I get ahold of him..."

There was a crack and a smelly man appeared in front of Mrs. Figg. This only enraged her more. "You worthless pile of bat droppings! Dementors, you stinky piece of dung! And where were you while this was happening? Stealing cauldrons, I expect!" Mrs. Figg said angrily, swinging her handbag at him.

"Woh, woh, 'ey, be carefu' with yer han'bag, its' a dang'rous weap'n..."

"You idiotic moron! You stupid buffoon! You better tell Dumbledore about this or I'll do it myself, you foolish pile of rotten bread! Got that? Get Dumbledore! Can you manage that, Fletcher?"

"I'm goin', I'm goin'!" The man - Mundungus Fletcher - said hurriedly and with another crack he Disapparated.

"Mundungus Fletcher... I wouldn't trust the man to guard cat food... My purse does a better job of defense then him..." She muttered. "Get inside the house. Don't come out. They told me you're intelligent... get inside. Stay inside."

* * *

Vernon and Petunia examined Dudley, who was sitting on the chair in the living room with his mouth agape and eyes unfocused, looking even stupider then normal.

"Who did this to you, boy?" Vernon asked, concerned. Dudley slowly lifted his finger at Harry, then plopped it back down.

Vernon approached Harry, spoon in hand. "Happy, are we?" He asked, clearly unhappy. "You've finally driven him loopy!"

Petunia said angrily, but quietly "Vernon!" And Vernon turned to her and mouthed "What?" She shook her head and mouth something back.

An owl, however, flew in at that time. A Ministry Howler, Harry observed.

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_We have received intelligence that you have performed a Patronus Charm at twenty-three minutes past nine this evening in a Muggle-inhabited area and in the presence of a Muggle.  
_

_The severity of this breach of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery has resulted in your expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ministry representatives will be at your place of residence shortly to destroy your wand.  
_

_As you have already received an official warning for a previous offense under Section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy, we regret to inform you that your presence will be required at a disciplinary hearing at the Ministry of Magic at 9 am on the twelfth of August.  
_

_Hoping you are well,  
Yours Sincerely,  
Mafalda Hopkirk  
Improper Use of Magic Office  
Ministry of Magic  
_  
A few thoughts permeated mostly through Harry's numb mind. He was expelled from Hogwarts. No more magic. No more Potions. No more magic. No more wand. No more magic. He broke the law. No more magic.

"Justice!" Vernon said happily, mouth opened in a large smile and spoon held up high.

* * *

**Guard of the Advance**

The Dursleys soon left somewhere, leaving Harry in his room to read. Why hadn't the Ministry representatives came? Why was he still able to, to a certain extent, use magic, as his wand was not snapped?

The answer came in another Ministry Howler.

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_Further our letter approximately twenty-two minutes ago, the Ministry has revised its decision to destroy your wand forthwith. You may retain your wand until the twelfth of August disciplinary hearing, upon which an official decision shall be made.  
_

_Following discussions with the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the Ministry has agreed that the question of your expulsion shall also be decided at that time. You should therefore consider yourself suspended from Hogwarts until further notice.  
_

_With best wishes,  
Yours sincerely,  
Mafalda Hopkirk,  
Improper Use of Magic Office  
Ministry of Magic_

There was some hope in the glistening darkness, Harry decided. Dumbledore must of done something... Harry chuckled at the thought. The crackpot interfering old fool must shown the Ministry up that expulsion is the decision of the school. Harry laughed at the thought of the Minister's blustering face.

Harry's non-magical life at Privet Drive and enjoyably magic life at Hogwarts were fusing. Dementors in Little Whinging, Mrs. Figg knew Dumbledore, Harry might not return to Hogwarts...

Harry was writing letters, now.

_I got attacked by Dementors and singularly fended them off. Everyone's treating me like a child who misbehaved, when I actually saved myself and my cousin. I might be expelled from Hogwarts and my wand snapped. I want to know what the bloody hell is going on and I want answers now._

Harry copied that onto three different sheets of parchment. One for Sirius, one for Hermione, and one for Neville.

Because he wanted answers and he wanted to know what the bloody hell was going on. And he wanted answers now. Right now. He tied the letters to Hedwig and sended her off.

A plate broke downstairs. The Dursleys weren't that clumsy. There were whisperings. The door slowly unlocked and knob turned. It opened, revealing several wizards wielding wands.

Moody came in. "All right, let's get the introductions outta the way. I'm Mad-Eye Moody, this pink-haired lady is Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, you know him, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Auror, and that's all. We're here to take you out. Remus is calling us the Advance Guard, not that I'd know anything about it." Moody finished explaining. Remus mock-glared at Moody.

"Truly? How would I know you are all not imposters?" Harry asked.

"I am known as Moony, Sirius is Padfoot, your father is Prongs, and Pettigrew used to be the fourth of the Marauders, Wormtail."

"Moony, you've passed. Mad-Eye, how many compartments did the trunk you were locked in for nine months have?"

"Seven."

"Excellent. I'll assume that Shacklebolt and Tonks are real as I am sure that you two would not allow imposters. Considering that you're very protective of me, Moony, and I've heard many great things about you, Moody."

"Well, pack your things!" Tonks said excitedly, clapping her hands.

Harry immediately got the few things he took out of his trunk and packed them in. "Ready." Harry said.

"I see what you mean, Remus. He looks just like James, but he has Lily's eyes." Shacklebolt, the black wizard wearing African robes, said in a deep voice.

"Wotcher, Harry!" Tonks said as though they'd been buds for years.

"If he's an impersonator, Remus, how'd he know all that, ask us about it, and test us, we should've brought Veritaserum."

"Classic Moody paranoia." Harry remarked sarcastically offhand.

They walked down, Harry putting his wand in the holster. "That's a boy, many wizards have blown their buttocks off by stuffing their wand in their back pocket..." Moody muttered at him. "Elementary wand-safety, few people bother with it anymore."

"Just who's had their buttocks blown off?" Tonks asked. Moody snarled.

"Never you mind, just don't put your wand in your back pocket!"

"How are you?" Moony asked.

"Good and - Hey, I just thought, why have I been at the Dursleys and not with you and Sirius?" Harry asked, remembering something he forgot in the aftermath of his injury.

"Dumbledore." Moony replied uncomfortably.

Harry snarled at that and used his favorite insult for the Headmaster: "Interfering crackpot old fool!" or some derivation. Either way, it was descriptive and accurate in Harry's mind.

"We're to leave once the signal blows..." Moony explained while Harry sat down, and, upon the explanation finishing, pulling out a book.

"D'you think pink makes me look peaky?" Tonks asked. Harry looked up from what he was reading, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, it does." Tonks said and changed her hair color to pink. "Metamorphmagus." Harry remarked. "Yeah. That's me. I was born one. Top marks in Concealment and Disguise during Auror training without trying. Kingsley's an Auror as well, though Mad-Eye already said that, bit higher up then me. Nearly failed Stealth and Tracking."

"Mmm." Harry said while faintly nodding, not really paying attention.

"C'mere, boy, I need to Disillusion you." Moody said and Harry put the book in his bag. Moody rapped his wand smartly on Harry's head and he blended with his surroundings. "Remus tells me you have an Invisibility Cloak, but that won't stay on while we're flying."

"Flying." Harry snorted in disbelief.

"Best way to travel without the Ministry tracking us, Apparition and Floo is being monitored." Moody explained.

"I've got a Firebolt." Harry said and Tonks gasped.

They walked outside, all carrying a broom. "If one of us gets killed don't break formation!" Moody hissed out and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Everybody ready." Moony said loudly.

"On the signal-

"One-

"Two-

"There it is! Go!" Everybody boarded their brooms and took off.

It was amazing, flying past boats and looking on unsuspecting Muggles, sharply turning up and speeding up. Harry wanted to do a loopty-doop.

"Descent!" Moony roared sometime later and they descended down onto a relatively calm area. No cars.

Moody handed Harry a piece of paper. _The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, London. _Grimmauld Place. Hm.

* * *

**Order of thy Phoenix and Game Show Galore  
**

"Where's the He-"

"Not here, boy!" Moody snarled.

"Think about what you just read." Moony advised and, no sooner then Harry think about it then a door appear, followed by dirty walls and grimy windows.

They walked in. Moody rapped Harry again. Everyone walked ahead, leaving Harry behind. Harry walked slowly through the narrow, dark hall wondering why something that sounded so light was in such a dark, narrow, claustrophobic, shadowy, unwelcoming house.

There was a door at the end of the hallway that opened. There was Sirius. Behind him were several others, the Weasleys, Moony, Moody, Tonks...

They all parted, and there was Padfoot. "Padfoot!" Harry shouted and ran forward, hugging Sirius in a manly way. "No hug for ol' Moony?" Remus joked and Harry gave the other uncle a hug.

"What is the Order of the Phoenix, what's going on?" Harry asked seriously (no pun intended) looking around. "Not right now, we're having a meeting, Harry, up to your room." Moony said just when Padfoot opened his mouth.

"Third on the left, second floor, can't miss it..." Remus directed.

Hermione and Neville were in there. "Hermione. Neville." Harry addressed. "Why have you not contacted me?"

"Dumbledore tricked us into swearing on our magic-"

"Dumbledore does not know what's best for everyone!"

"He said it was for your own good and welfare-"

"My own good and welfare! That old man is a lunatic if he believes that I'd actually entrust my safety to him! Hasn't he learned to keep people informed? When will he be here-"

"Tomorrow, probably-"

"I'll talk to the barmy old man then. And you two, haven't I made it clear I am not much of a Dumbledore's man? Hello? Does calling him an interfering crackpot old fool on a yearly basis not ring a bell?" Harry said, looking at them like they were stupid.

"Eez eet not obvious?" Harry said in a hybrid German-French accent.

Hermione and Neville glared at him.

Harry glared back.

Hermione and Neville glared the Number Twenty-Three 'You're Accusing Me.'

Harry glared the Number Forty-Four 'All. Your. Fault. End of Story.'

Hermione and Neville leered.

Harry pulled out his wand and waved it a few times and suddenly, they were in a game show setting, showing the room to be much bigger then it looks inside as it was brighter. Harry smiled a dazzling, blinding one and there was a rush of adults as the music played a game show type music.

The door opened and inside were the adults. Harry waved his wand and they all were arrange in a position, forming a circle. Harry waved his wand again and Moody, Tonks, Moony, Padfoot, Mrs. Weasley, all the Weasleys except Fred and George, and most of the adults.

Harry walked to the center of the stage, globe glittering above him. He had to have some fun sometime, didn't he? And a game show was the perfect way. Next he summoned a few Omniculars in vital positions to record the show.

"Hello one and all to Glares Galore, a game show about glaring! Our competitors... Hermione Granger! Neville Longbottom! Dedalus Diggle! Hestia Jones! Kingsley Shacklebolt! Fred Weasley! George Weasley! Oh, a surprise contestant! Three, in fact. Here are our guest contestants: Barmy Old Coot, Headmaster of Hogwarts, and Interfering Crackpot, Albus Dumbledore! Greasy Git, Potions Master, and Grudging Fool, Severus Snape! Elderly Lady, Transfiguration Professor, and Overworked Old Lady, Minerva McGonagall!"

McGonagall, Snape, and every contestant glared at Harry, who smiled even brighter. "Here we have a Joined-Up Group Glare against your host, Harry Potter! How unfair. Remember, people you're supposed to glare at each other. Let the Glare-Off begin! First match up... Severus Snape vs. Minerva McGonagall! Who will win, the Overword Old One, or the Grudgeheld Greasy Git? Let the glares go off!"

They glared at Harry harder. "McGonagall, Snape, you're supposed to glare at each other! Don't make me use magic..." Harry said, twirling his wand with an evil, mischievous smile on his face. He decided to finally let loose his inner Marauder...

Snape and McGonagall relented and glared at each other.

"Each are starting with a nice, easy glare, a Level Twelve 'Idiotic, Stupid.'" Harry commentated.

They glared harder. "Snape has a slight edge here, Level Fifteen 'Crackpot Dunderhead' vs. McGonagall's 'Patented Stern Glare, No. 1.'"

"Oh, Snape is glaring harder, using the Level Twenty 'Incompetent Buffoon'. A classic. Oh! McGonagall is leering and upping her glare to a Level Twenty-One! Leering... a classic move.

"Snape glares even harder, the Level Thirty-Four... McGonagall does a point! Oh my! And Snape leers...

* * *

**The Ministry of Magic**

"Let's go, Harry." His escort was Mr. Weasley. Harry had no grudge against the man, unlike the matriarch, and youngest. He had struck up an acquaintanceship with the Pranking Twins. Of sorts. They did get his Triwizard winnings. To fund a joke shop. A fair deal.

So they walked to a Muggle telephone. Mr. Weasley pulled off the phone and began to dial. Six... two... four... another four... a second two..."

The telephone case descended down into a bright room with dark walls. The Atrium, Mr. Weasley told him.

It was... amazing. Not as amazing as Hogwarts' for the first time, no where near that level of pizzazz, but it was, nonetheless, quite a sight. On one side was the Minister for Magic's giant portrait, portraying Fudge. On the sidelines were Daily Prophet venders, "Dumbledore: Is He Daft or Is he Dangerous?", and Ministry Mealies, "Getcha food 'ere, straight from deh Ministry kitchens, getcha Mealies..."

In the center was a golden fountain with a wizard in it, wand pointed up, as a goblin wearing a hat, house-elf, and centaur with bow & arrow looked on adoringly.

Harry snorted derisively. That was a highly inaccurate portrayal.

_Fountain of Magical Brethren. All change dropped in will be directed as proceeds to St. Mungos._

Harry swore if he survived the trial he would dump his entire money bag in there. For now, he popped in a Galleon.

"Over here..." Mr. Weasley said, directing Harry to what looked like a magical elevator. They went in, grabbed the hanging thing, and they went down.

"Level Seven, Department of Magical Games and Sports, incorporating the British and Irish Quidditch League Headquarters, Official Gobstones Club, and Ludicrous Patents Office.

"Level Six, Department of Magical Transportation, incorporating the Floo Network Authority, Broom Regulatory Control, Portkey Office, and Apparition Test Centre.

"Level Five, Department of International Magical Cooperation, incorporating the International Magical Trading Standards Body, the International Magical Office of Law and the International Confederation of Wizards, British Seats.

"Level Four, Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, incorporating Beast, Being and Spirit Divisions, Goblin Liaison Office, and Pest Advisory Bureau.

"Level Three, Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, including the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad, Obliviator Headquarters, and Muggle-Worthy Excuse Committee.

"Level Two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters, and Wizengamot Administration Services.

At each stop, people got on and off. On the stop to Level Two, Kingsley got on, whispered something in Mr. Weasley's ear, and headed off. Mr. Weasley cursed and they continued to head down.

"Courtroom Ten." A voice rang out and they headed down the dark passageway. There was Lucius Malfoy, talking to the Minister. The Minister soon left down a nearby door.

"I can't come in. I hope you've prepared a case..." Mr. Weasley muttering.

With a wildly hammering heart and a lump in his Adam's Apple, Harry opened the large, thick doors, preparing to make his case then await verdict. He only hoped his defense would be good enough.

* * *

**The Trial Down in Courtroom Ten**

"This is a disciplinary hearing unto the offenses committed by Harry James Potter, resident of Number Four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, henceforth, the accused, on August Twelfth. Presiding Judge and Interrogator, Cornelius Oswald Fudge. Court Scribe, Percival Ignatius Weasley. Other Interrogators: Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic."

"Witness for the-" Dumbledore started behind him but Harry already stood up. "The accused shall present his own defense." Harry said in a loud, ringing voice. Dumbledore looked momentarily confused and sat down.

"Charges?" Harry asked.

"The charges against the accused are as fully. You did, knowingly, in full awareness of the illegality of your actions, produce a Patronus Charm in the presence of a Muggle, breaching the Statue of Secrecy set down by the International Confederation of Warlocks as well as the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery.

"Do you deny producing said Patronus?"

"No."

"Are you aware that, outside of school, you are prohibited from using magic?"

"Yes."

"In awareness that you were in a Muggle location, in the presence of a Muggle?"

"Yes.

"Witches and wizards of the Wizengamot..." Fudge started but Harry cut him off. "The accused, myself, will now present his, meaning myself, defense."

"Clause Seven in the Decree clearly states that, in the case of a life-threatening or fatal situation, that an underage wizard, is allowed, in the case, to use magic in his or her defense."

"Now see here-"

"I performed the Patronus Charm while under duress and attack of Dementors, which, you supposedly say, is under the full control of the Ministry and stationed at Azkaban. I find this hard to believe, Minister, considering that I was attacked by two Dementors in an, as you say, all-Muggle location, and in the presence of a Muggle."

"But-"

"Therefore, if you are truly an upholder of the law and not a breaker of it, I expect a full inquiry as to the reason that those two Dementors were so far from Azkaban. Also, understanding my conditions, I fully expect to be cleared of all charges."

"You used magic previously-"

"That, Minister, was previously, as you say. It is also the doing of a house-elf that I could bring here if you like, to hear a testimony."

"As the defense can produce no witness-"

"I was a witness, Minister, and I could easily provide a memory if you have a Pensieve handy. Madam Bones?" Harry probed and she had two Aurors bring in a Pensieve.

"Thank you, Madam Bones." Harry withdrew his memory and put it in. "If everybody would please dip their wands in to witness the event...?"

The Minister, the Pink Toad - Umbridge, was it? - Madam Bones, and Dumbledore stuck their wands into the swirling, shimmering grey-white-blue liquid.

Harry did not watch. Instead he sat on the chair.

After a few minutes, the Minister and the others came out of their trance while viewing the Ministry, all looking badly shaken, except Umbridge, who's face looked painted on and Harry easily detected an underlayer of anger. Harry would have to be careful around her.

"So you see-" Harry began but the Minister already banged his mallet. "Cleared of all charges." The Wizengamot filed out, rather disgruntled.

Harry survived. He was not going to Azkaban, he was not getting his wand snapped. He was going to Hogwarts, he wasn't a criminal. In short, his defense worked completely. Harry was proud of his feat and felt he made a good lawyer. Not that he'd let anyone hire him.

Dumbledore stood up, calling out "Harry-" but the mentioned person was already leaving, robes not billowing, but rather, flowing calmly, like a spring breeze.

Harry did, indeed, dump his entire bag of money into the Fountain of Magical Brethren. "May thee go to a good cause." Harry said while dumping them in.

May that money go to a good cause indeed.


	23. PT and Telling Dumbledore, Part I

**Harry Mortem Potter**

**P.T. and Telling Dumbledore, Part I  
**

Harry's abrupt and quick departure surprised Dumbledore quite a bit. Sure, the boy didn't like him, but he'd need Dumbledore's help to win the war and beat Voldemort.

So Dumbledore sat, thinking in his office, on how to stop the young man from hating him. The young man he made so many mistakes with. The young man that was crucial to the end, beginning, and middle of this unlucky war.

Maybe giving the boy the position of prefect. Not an entirely bad move, considering he was fair and unbiased as well. He'd make a good prefect for the school anyway, rather or not Dumbledore was trying to get the boy back on his side.

* * *

Lunch. It was a good meal. A simple one. The Middle Act for the Scene of Life. It could be a consistent part of life, or a non-existent one.

Owls flew through the window. Two of them in fact. One for Harry and one for Hermione.

They each opened their letters.

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_You have been chosen to be Gryffindor's Male Prefect for the year. You will meet with me so I may fully explain the duties of a Prefect to you.  
_

_You shall sit in the Prefects' Carriage to school. You shall also guide the first years through the school.  
_

_Professor McGonagall,  
Gryffindor Head of House  
_  
"I'm prefect." Harry said simply and continued to sip his morning tea.

"Wow, Harry! I'm prefect too!" Hermione exclaimed as more owls burst through the kitchen for Harry, Hermione, Neville and Weasley (Ronald).

"Only two new books." Neville said.

"The Standard Book of Spells, Book Five, and Defensive Magical Theory." Hermione added.

"Daily Prophet says the new D.A.D.A. teacher is Umbridge." Harry remarked.

Another owl burst through the living room for Harry, who raised his eyebrows.

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_The Ministry apologizes for this delayed notification caused by your injury.  
_

_As a result of winning the Triwizard Tournament, you are allowed to choose one OWL and/or NEWT to be tested on by Madam Griselda Marchbanks. The options are below.  
_

_Transfiguration  
Charms  
Alchemy  
Defense Against the Dark Arts  
History of Magic  
Astronomy  
Ancient Runes  
Arithmancy  
Woodcraft  
Wandcraft  
Muggle Studies  
Divination  
Dueling  
Care of Magical Creatures  
Potions  
Teaching  
Warding  
_

_You may choose one (1) to test your OWLs and NEWTs on._

Wizarding Examinations Authority  
Ministry Office

"I believe I need to head to the Ministry to test on my Defense Against the Dark Arts." Harry said, reading it aloud and putting it down to Floo.

"Now see here young man, you are not going to Floo over to the Ministry, you're only fifteen, you're too young, you need a responsible adult with you-" Mrs. Weasley started but Harry silenced the raging matriarch with a glare and Flooed away.

* * *

The OWL and NEWT for Defense Against the Dark Arts were ridiculously easy. Harry could've done them with his eyes closed.

They were simple and easy. Harry did it just waving his wand and then some. He decided also not to attend Defense Against the Dark Arts now. Besides, he had better qualifications to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts now. His dueling club would be much improved. The Magical Defense Organization. MDO.

* * *

Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson, new Male and Female Slytherin Prefects.

Ernie MacMillion and Hannah Abbott, new Male and Female Hufflepuff Prefects.

Anthony Goldstein and Padma Patil, new Male and Female Ravenclaw Prefects.

Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, new Male and Female Gryffindor Prefects.

Eight fifth-years sat in the Prefects' Carriage for the first time. Malfoy and Parkinson were discussing who'd they take points from. Potter and Granger were discussing the MDO (Magical Defense Organization). Macmillion and Abbott discussed the Prophet. Goldstein and Patil just made small talk.

All eight were fifth years for the first time, prefects for the first time. Every person in the carriage was a new prefect. Each one assigned the task to uphold inter-house unity. Not that all would do it.

* * *

_In times of old when I was new  
And Hogwarts barely started  
The Founders of this school  
Thought never to be parted_

_United by a common goal  
They had the selfsame yearning  
To make the world's best magic school  
And pass along their learning_

_"Together we will build and teach!"  
The four good friends decided  
And never did they dream that they  
Might some day be parted  
_

_For were there such friends anywhere  
As Slytherin and Gryffindor?  
Or was it maybe the second pair  
Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?  
_

_So how could it have gone so wrong?  
Where did such friendships fail?  
Why, I was there and I can so  
Tell the whole sad, sorry tale  
_

_Said Ravenclaw,  
"I'll teach those whose intelligence is surest."  
_

_Said Gryffindor,  
"I'll teach those with brave deeds in their name."  
_

_Said Hufflepuff,  
"I'll teach the lot and treat them just the same."  
_

_Said Slytherin,  
"I'll teach those whose blood's not but the purest."  
_

_These differences caused little strife  
When they first came to light  
For each of the Four Founders had  
A house in which they might  
Take those in which only those they wanted  
_

_For instance, Slytherin took those  
Took only pureblood wizards  
Of great cunning, just like him  
_

_And only those of sharpest mind  
Were taught by Ravenclaw  
_

_While the bravest and the boldest  
Went to daring Gryffindor  
_

_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest  
And taught them all she knew  
_

_Thus the Houses and their Founders  
Retained friendships firm and true  
_

_So Hogwarts worked in harmony  
For several happy years  
But then discord crept among us  
Feeding on our faults and our fears  
_

_The houses that, like pillars four  
Had once held up our school  
Now turned upon each other and  
Divided sought to rule_

_And for a while it seemed the school_  
_Must meet an early end_  
_What with duelling and with fighting_  
_And the clash of friend on friend_

_And at last there came morning_  
_When old Slytherin departed_  
_And though the fighting then died out_  
_He left us quite downhearted_

_And never since the founders four_  
_Were whittled down to three_  
_Have the houses been united_  
_As they once were meant to be_

_And now the Sorting Hat is here_  
_And you all know the score_  
_I sort you into houses_  
_Because that is what I'm for_

_But this year I'll go further_  
_Listen closely to my song_  
_Though condemned I am to split you_  
_Still I worry that it's wrong_

_Though I must fulfill my duty_  
_And must quarter every year_  
_Still I wonder whether Sorting_  
_May not bring the end I fear_

_Oh, know the perils, read the signs,_  
_The warning history shows,_  
_For our Hogwarts is in danger_  
_From external, deadly foes_

_And we must unite inside her_  
_Or we'll crumble from within_

_I have told you, I have warned you_  
_Let the Sorting now begin_

"Welcome one and all back to Hogwarts for another school year. For new students, welcome to Hogwarts. We have one staff change this year, introducing Madam Dolores Umbridge. Now, Quidditch tryouts will be..."

"Hem-hem." Umbridge gave a teeny little cough. Dumbledore looked at the pink toad annoyed and sat down.

"Thank you, Headmaster, for those kind words of welcome." Umbridge sounded younger then she appeared and had a simpering, girly voice.

"Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say! And to see such happy little faces looking up at me!"

Harry looked around. None of the faces were happy. If anything they were bored. And taken aback and being talked to like they were four.

"I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all and I'm sure we'll all be very good friends!

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the wizarding community must be passed down the generations lest we lose them for ever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching."

"She's not even hiding the fact that she's a Ministry puppet." Harry said in a loud voice so that the entire hall could here him.

Umbridge glared at Harry, who raised one eyebrow in response. He had a lot of experience with glares and Umbridge's was sugar compared to Snape.

"Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation, between latter and former, between age and youth.

"While there again, old traditions are often the best for the modern age, yet not always are perfect. And because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognized as errors of judgement. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited." Umbridge finished her speech there.

Dumbledore began to clap and the staff followed, though often the claps were short-lived. Snape only clapped twice. Filch was clapping heartily with great excitement while McGonagall was looking sour.

The student's clapped, too, but it, too, was short-lived. Harry made a point of not clapping, as did Neville and Hermione.

"Thank you very much Professor Umbridge, that was most illuminating. Now, I was saying..." Dumbledore continued his previous speech. Harry turned to Hermione and Neville.

"Yes, it certainly was illuminating." Hermione said.

"That sounded like a whole load of confusing legalese, really boring." Neville remarked before taking a bite of biscuit.

"How about, progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged? Or perhaps, tried and tested traditions require no tinkering?" Harry said, then raised his voice. "That was indeed an illuminating speech and Umbridge made what's actually happening very clear: the Ministry is interfering at Hogwarts. And that has never turned out good."

Umbridge only glared.

Harry and Hermione were next to guide the first years to the dorms.

"Alright you lot, get over here, Gryffindor first-years, follow me. This way, Gryffindor first years! Follow me to the dorms, where you shall have a second home at and abide for seven years. This way!" Harry called commandingly around the table.

"Gryffindor first years, follow me! This way to the dorms!" Harry led them up the Great Staircase and through a secret passageway on the third floor to the Tower.

"Alright, first years, here's how it works. Girls to the left downstairs, boys to the right upstairs. This is Gryffindor House. Our symbol is the lion. Our colors are gold and red. Gryffindors consider themselves the bravest of the houses. The rest of Hogwarts thinks that we Gryffindors are brash, reckless, foolish, and don't think things through. Traits our house has suffered in the past are arrogance. Ordinarily Gryffindor's hate Slytherins.

"I am here to tell you that is wrong. There is nothing wrong with the Slytherins. They are inflicted by people older then them to believe certain things and think they are better. Do not hate Slytherin, try and make friends in the house. Goodness knows they could use it.

"If you want to do something, think it through. Bravery is not lack of fear, it is doing something you're scared of in spite of your fear. Chivalry is proper manners and being a gentlemen. Courage is self-explanatory.

"I have created a map for you first years. It has a special enchantment on it." Harry pulled out his sample larger map.

"This blue path leads to the class you need to get to. The map recognizes whenever you get onto a new floor. If you're on the fifth floor, this will not show you a map of the fourth floor. If you need to get to class, follow the blue path. I have charmed it specially to follow the first year timetable. It will show you the class you need to get to ten minutes early.

"This larger map I'm holding is an example and not for use. Each of your first years are getting one of these Beginning Maps. By the end of the year, you should have memorized your way around Hogwarts. On the last day of school, June 10th, this map is triggered to Banish itself to my trunk for the next first years.

"I will reward points for helping other students out, saying Voldemort's name out loud, and various other good behavior. For bad behavior, points are removed.

"Unlike other prefects, Me and my fellow prefect, Ms. Granger, are fair and unbiased.

"I've taken up too much of your time with my palavering. Off to bed. Merlin, I'm tired..." Harry walked off yawning after that, transfiguring his pajamas to light blue with pink bunnys.

* * *

"Headmaster Dumbledore." Harry addressed respectfully.

"Harry?"

"This is important, sir, and this is crucial information for the war. By crucial, I mean that it is key to defeating Voldemort."

"Have a seat." Dumbledore said. "Lemon drop?"

It was a sign of how unhappy and weary Harry was with this information that he nodded and grabbed a handful and stuffed them in his mouth. Dumbledore looked momentarily surprised at this.

"What do you need to tell me?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry just sighed and rubbed his forehead. "How to put this... I'll put it at it's core. Try and contain your anger. I learned this in second year. I didn't consider it important enough at the time. Now that Voldemort has returned, this needs to be known by the primary figure of the Light."

"Harry?"

"Here it is, simply. Voldemort has Horcruxes."

"What did you say?"

"Voldemort has Horcruxes."

"You mean-"

"Yes."

"It's true?"

"Yes."

"He went-"

"Yes."

"The Chamber-"

"Yes."

"The diary-"

"Yes."

"So Vold-"

"Yes."

"Horcru-"

"Yes."

"He set the bas-"

"Yes."

"He kidnappe-"

"Yes."


	24. Telling Dumbledore and PT, Part II

**Harry Mortem Potter**

**Telling Dumbledore and PT, Part II  
**

"Voldemort has Horcruxes!" Dumbledore said loudly and angrily, a magical storm whipping around the normally composed man who was just angered beyond belief.

"DUMBLEDORE! There is a time and a place for your anger and now is not it! Control yourself!" Harry reprimanded, and Dumbledore had the good grace to look deeply ashamed of himself.

"Yes, you're right... what was it that destroyed Tom's diary?"

"The fang of a basilisk. Tell me about the sword of Gryffindor, incidentally. I heard it's goblin forged."

"Harry, what does Gryffindor's sword have to do with-" Dumbledore began but stopped at seeing the gleam in Harry's knowing eyes.

"It is goblin-made and highly resilient, being magical. It is impossible to get dusty, as it is shielded from that which weakens it, and it's magic imbues that which strengthens it in a form of absorption."

"So, say if basilisk venom got on it..?"

"The sword would absorb the venom, making it an even deadlier weapon."

The gleam in Harry's eyes grew. His eyes were practically glittering. "Wonderful. Just wonderful. Absolutely marvelous. That is the best news I've heard for a long time, Headmaster." Harry carefully took off his necklace and began tossing it in his hand.

"This, Headmaster, is the fang from a basilisk I killed. I removed the venom, but I believe I have a vial of it, charmed to be Unbreakable. Accio Basilisk Venom Vial!" Harry said, not even using his wand.

Soon a vial burst through the stairs into Harry's hand. "Dumbledore, the sword, if you will?"

Dumbledore nodded and got the sword of Godric Gryffindor out of it's case and laid it on the desk.

"Say, is that not-" Some portrait began before being silenced by Harry's glare.

Harry carefully uncorked the vial and dumped the contents onto the sword.

It flashed with red and blue light for a moment, before disappearing. The sword imbued the basilisk venom into itself, as the venom had disappeared. The sword could now destroy Horcruxes if it couldn't before.

"The sword of Godric Gryffindor, imbued with the venom of Salazar Slytherin's basilisk's venom, forged by the highly powerful Goblin Nation of Gringotts, blessed with the protection of Millenia-Old Magics." Harry breathed, impressed. "The most powerful blade in existence, long held to be the bane of evil, never to serve under the hand of those consumed and infatuated by darkness."

"Yes. And now it has the power to destroy Horcruxes, the darkest magic of all." Dumbledore whispered softly.

"If it already couldn't before. This blade is legendary, sacred, a true living legend."

* * *

"Ordinary Wizarding Level Examinations. O, W, Ls, more commonly known as, OWLS!" Umbridge said as the chalkboard wrote Ordinary Wizarding Levels with a wave of her wand, walking towards the front of the classroom where she looked upon all like they were toddlers. Harry decided to attend to learn about Umbridge's teaching style. The pink toad had no power over Harry, though, while Harry was in the DADA classroom, something that delighted Harry and infuriated Umbridge.

"Study hard, and you will be rewarded. Fail to do so, and the consequences may be... severe." Umbridge rapped her desk with her wand and books began to slide down, two coming off each pile and landing on the student to the left and right's desk.

"Your previous instruction in this class has been disturbingly... uneven. However, you will be pleased to know that you will now be following a theory-based, Ministry-approved course. The constant changing of teachers, many of which do not seem to have followed any Ministry-approved course, has resulted in your being of less then the expected quality of OWL students.

"We will be precisely following a theory-based, Ministry-approved, carefully-structured course of defensive magic."  
Umbridge said, voice like poisoned honey.

"There's nothing in here about using defensive spells." Hermione said.

"Using spells? Ha ha! I can't possibly imagine why you'd need to use spells in my classroom. It is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will get you successfully and safely through your OWLs. You're learning in a safe, risk-free environment."

Harry had had enough. This woman was hardly a teacher. Harry had better qualifications.

* * *

_To The Proper Person To Which This Concerns_

_I would like to request the results of Dolores Umbridge's OWL and NEWT on Defense Against the Dark Arts._

* * *

_Madam Umbridge received in Defense Against the Dark Arts, in OWLs, an A, in NEWTs, a D.  
_

_We hope this satisfies your concerns._

* * *

Harry had better qualifications after all, owling the office. He could apply for Umbridge's job. He shrugged, maybe sixth year.

"I am merely requesting you follow the prescribed material for punishments!" McGonagall said loudly as she walked up the stairway, Umbridge next to her.

"Hum hum. Silly of me, but it sounds as though you are questioning _my _authority in _my _own classroom, _Minerv_a." Umbridge said, standing up to the next step.

"Not at all, _Dolores,_ merely your medieval methods." McGonagall stepped onto the next step, a far more impressive figure then short Umbridge.

"I'm sorry. But to question my practices, is to question the Ministry, and by extension, the Minister himself. I am a tolerant woman, but I will not stand for disloyalty."

"Disloyalty." McGonagall said, faint traces of an amused and incredulous smile, ringing in her tone.

Umbridge stepped up to the next step again. "Things at Hogwarts are far worst then I feared. Cornelius will want to take... _immediate action._"

* * *

A flurry of newspapers followed this as they proclaimed that "Having already revolutionized the teaching of Defense Against the Dark Arts, Dolores Umbridge will, as High Inquisitor, have powers to address the seriously falling standards at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy."

Umbridge, as High Inquisitor, was inspecting classes.

But Harry was not worrying about that.

He was worrying more about Neville's hand and what happened.

"Umbridge was saying that Voldemort returning was a lie, I just blew up, I'd suppressed my anger for to long, I suppose. She gave me detention, and it was a blood quill. I thought about contacting the Ministry, but Fudge'd give Umbridge a pardon." Neville explained.

Harry was unhappy about this. "There's really only one person that can do anything. Dumbledore. If he fires Umbridge, I have better qualifications to teach Defense then she does. I completed by OWL and NEWT Defense Against the Dark Arts with O+. O plus is even better then O and extremely difficult to receive. I have better qualifications to teach Defense then most people in the wizarding world, actually. Umbridge will no doubt remain as High Inquisitor, but she can't give detentions without a post of Professor or Headmaster."

"So... Umbridge did this to you?" Dumbledore said.

"Yes." Neville confirmed.

Dumbledore picked up the wizard microphone. "Dolores Umbridge to the Headmaster's Office, Dolores Umbridge to the Headmaster's Office, Immediately. Defense Against the Dark Arts classes are cancelled for the day."

Umbridge arrived barely five minutes later and furious. "What's the meaning of this, Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore smiled coldly. "I have found a replacement for you as Defense Against the Dark Arts. You can remain on as High Inquisitor, but I will be negotiating the terms of the contract with Harry here, your replacement."

"A student? A student? You think the Ministry will allow him to teach?"

Harry looked at the woman coldly. "You got a D on your Defense NEWT. I got an O+. I have better qualifications to teach Defense then anyone in the entire school, including the Headmaster, and especially yourself."

"Cornelius will do something..." Umbridge said, walking down the stairs and grumbling furiously.

"Let's see... for the sake of the school's requirements, we're doing a job interview, Harry."

"First question: What was your NEWT score on Defense?"

"O+."

"How good are you with children."

"I'm 15."

"I'll take that to mean excellent. You will follow all the prescribed disciplinary actions? As in, no blood quills?"

"Yes. I will not use corporal punishment. I will also be fair and unbiased."

"That's about everything. You have the rest of the day to move to your new quarters, get settled in. Work on your course as well."

"I must say, Headmaster, that November is rather early to get a replacement teacher."

"Yes, yes it is. Professor Potter, you have the job. Be sure to come at... 9:00 for a staff meeting. You're our new Defense teacher, and your colleagues need to meet you."


	25. Inspecting Harry's Class

**Harry Mortem Potter**

**Inspecting Harry's Class  
**

Harry's first lesson was Gryffindor and Slytherin. Harry walked out of his office just after the lesson began, leading to many gasps.

"I am Professor Potter and Dumbledore managed to convince me to become your new Defense teacher."

Umbridge, however, walked in at that point.

"Unlike your predecessor, we will be practicing spells. Theory is an important part of learning how to perform a spell but it is nowhere near enough to actually learn to perform a spell."

"You got the note for my inspec-" Umbridge began and Harry turned to her.

"Yes, I got your note. If I had not gotten your note I would've kicked you out by now." Harry said coldly and some of the students followed. One Slytherin raised his hand.

"Why are you the teacher now?"

"Name-"

"Albert Reginale."

"I was chosen to become the new Defense teacher because my predecessor was found to be... _less then adequate._ To start you off, I would like everybody to present Defensive Magical Theory to me."

Amazingly fast, there was soon a large pile of the book on Harry's desk. Harry picked it up - struggling a bit under the weight, knees bent and shaking - and dumped it in a large trashcan.

"Reducto." The books became a smoldering pile of ash. "Depulso."

"I have taken the liberty of buying a much more adequate book for your use. This book was hard to find, but it is very interesting and I learned quite a few things from it. This book has several parts for each of your seven years.

"For now, I will call students up to demonstrate what spells they can perform."

* * *

"Your spellwork is not perfect and you know few spells. This problem, also created by my predecessor, will be remedied, or else. First, please read the chapter on Expelliarmus. Commit to memory the correct wand movements and incantation pronunciation. After that, practice the wand movements quietly."

Umbridge then began her inspection's questions.

"You've been in this post... how long?"

"Twelve to Twenty Hours."

"You've applied for this post before?"

"I applied due to your inadequacy in teaching."

"What is your primary course aims?"

"Teach the correct incantation, wand movements, theoretical and practical knowledge to perform spells."

"What is your thoughts on the Ministry?"

"I don't see how that is relevant to my teaching."

"What was your first teaching experience?"

"Three years of an extracirricular Defense Against the Dark Arts club."

"You have a lot of experience in teaching Defense?"

"Clearly."

"What do you think of your colleagues?"

"All of them are excellent for there post."

"What will be your detentions?"

"Writing lines or cleaning. Both are equally effective."

"That'll be all, dear."

At that point Harry returned to teaching. "Everybody knows the theory, incantation, and movements? Yes? Then find a partner of the house opposite you and begin to practice."

* * *

As Harry walked into the classroom for Gryffindor/Slytherin there were immediate protests and, of course, Umbridge still. The protests were mostly Slytherin, and Draco Malfoy in particular, as well as the Gryffindors that believed the Daily Prophet.

This lesson, though, Dumbledore too decided to watch him teach.

"SILENCE!" Harry shouted and the room fell silent. "I realize I am the same age as you and I know. I am still, however, the teacher and as such have the power to take points and assign detentions.

"That does not mean I will favor any of you, be you friend, foe, or a difference in House. Now, if you would all please take out Defensive Magical Theory."

Umbridge looked excited and the students looked disappointed. "Now perform a Reductor Curse on Defensive Magical Theory. Then Banish the ashes."

"I have bought a new book in several parts, each for your seven years. Turn to Part Five, Chapter One-Three, Reviewing Previous Years. This book was hard to find and it took quite a few Gemineos to create enough for all seven years."

A while later, Harry asked if they were finished, to which he got an affirmative.

"For the time until Christmas, we're reviewing previous years as well as attempting to learn the Patronus Charm. Watch: _Expecto Patronum."_ A white and translucent stag came out of Harry's wand and galloped around the room.

"The Patronus Charm will earn you extra points on your OWLs and NEWTs if correctly performed, meaning, producing a full, corporal Patronus. Turn to Part Nine, Chapter Ten, The Patronus Charm and Dementors. Your assignment: explain the effects and method of producing a Patronus, the magical power required to produce a Patronus, and what the Patronus can do in Dueling and against certain Magical Creatures. One foot and Seven inches on it."

Umbridge asked questions then.

"Why are you teaching the Patronus Charm?"

"It is a highly useful Charm against certain magical creatures. It earns the students extra points on their examinations. Which, as you said, Madam, is what school's all about, although I disagree."

"It has not been taught in the main course of Hogwarts for over two hundred years. Why start now?"

"If they ever encounter certain magical creatures, the Patronus will help them keep their soul and life."

"Why are you teaching such... complex charms and curses in your class?"

"Voldemort has returned."

"Proof?"

"A scar on my right arm where my blood was stolen by Bartemius Crouch Junior to perform in the dark ritual known only as Vivificabit Umbra Anima. Roughly translated, it means 'Revive Shadow Soul.'"

"Now, we're going to practice the Patronus Charm. Repeat after me, loud and clear: Expecto Patronum."

"Expecto Patronum."

"That's the ticket. Begin to practice it. A corporal Patronus in the form of an animal is excellent, but a shield can be equally effective, even if it can only defend you and persons close to you. It is highly unlikely you will be able to produce a full Patronus Charm or even a mere shield. The happy memory must be extremely happy, filling you with joy. Just producing mist, however, is an extraordinary feat. That said, it is still hard to produce that much."

* * *

**Staff Meeting of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
**

**November 12th, 1995  
**

**Dumbledore: **I am proud to introduce our new Defense teacher, replacing Dolores Umbridge, who has been removed for inadequacy, Harry Potter.

**Snape: **Albus - what - you can't be serious! He's just a child! He's fifteen! He's not even of age! He hasn't taken his OWLs or NEWTs!

**Potter: **I didn't know you cared so much, Snape. And as a reminder, I got an O+ on my Defense OWL and NEWT, which I took before school started. I believe that my score is, by performance base alone, the highest recorded score for Defense Against the Dark Arts OWL and NEWT happens to now be... drumroll, please... mine!

**Sinistra: **What is a drumroll?

**Potter: **The rapid hitting of a drum for drama.

**McGonagall:** Welcome to the staff, Harry. I suppose now you can call us by our first names.

**Potter:** Thank you, Minerva.

**Snape: **Except me.

**Potter:** Likewise, Snape.

**Dumbledore: **Harry, you will be fair, of course?

**Potter: **Naturally.

**Snape: **But - but - Albus! He's just a boy!

**Potter: **I never knew you cared so much, Snape. I thought you despised, loathed, and hated me with ever fiber of your being. Something about looking like my whatshisname? Ah, yes, my father, whom I've never met and don't remember. Of course, you being you, you must've thought, sure, he's never met his father and has no memories of him, so he must be exactly the same as him. I wonder, though, why you never insult my mother. She's one of my parents too.

**Flitwick: **I assume that, to be able to get onto the staff, you know most of the school's material?

**Potter: **Of course, Filius.

**Sprout: **How do you plan on winning over the fifth year Slytherins?

**Potter: **The best way. A certain Charm that'll earn them extra points for their Defense OWL and NEWT.

**Flitwick: **Am I correct in assuming that it's the Patronus Charm?

**Potter: **Yes.

**McGonagall: **That will no doubt work.

**Sprout: **Indeed.

**Dumbledore: **A wonderful idea, Harry.


	26. Epilogue

**Harry Mortem Potter**

**Epilogue**

Harry sent a photo to Amelia Bones of several students hands marred by a blood quill's scar and evidence that it was caused by Dolores Umbridge. This was the final proof Madam Bones needed. Cornelius Fudge, Lucius Malfoy, Dolores Umbridge, and numerous other Ministry officials were arrested and placed under trial. Of the 125 put under trial, only thirty-four came out innocent. Madam Bones assumed the reins of the Ministry, becoming Minister, and beginning to recruit Aurors for various purposes.

The Ministry's new regime also was much cleaner and less corrupted. The return of Voldemort was finally recognized and Aurors were stationed at various magical locations around Britain. Dumbledore was given free rein to search for Horcruxes and Harry's new job at Hogwarts was more important then ever and Harry was pushing his students hard to learn how to defend, trying to make up for only having one competent teacher for most of their school. Homework was rarely assigned for D.A.D.A. as the theory and spellwork had to be committed to memory, and was by Harry's warnings that a war was going on.

D.A.D.A. classes were progressing at a rapid rate and it was, for each year, allotted a two-hour extended slot in each schedule, expressing the seriousness of what was happening.

Voldemort was, predictably, enraged by this and lead a number of attacks that, if not for the Order of the Phoenix and several grizzled veteran Aurors, would have succeeded as most of the new Aurors will still new, or in-training.

The war had finally, truly begun.


	27. Author's Note and Thanks to All Readers

**Harry Mortem Potter**

**Author's Note  
**

**I, the author, would like to thank each and every reviewer of Harry Mortem Potter:**

Saisster, , Serialkeller, RebeliousOne, Potterlover77222, M1347, Janelly Slytherin, Zebrababii72, SeaBreeze2Ga, Penny is wise, Taxzombie, River94, Smithback, X-marks-the-spot1974 Mliyanagamage, kamion, PurpleBullet, Schnuff, Mizzrazz72, Southern-reader, Frytriz. Vampoe, Lord Kolos, Tally Jennifer Youngblood, LGilbert1982, Pjsta, DanielHimura, Elfwyn, Echo Spirt, THE Dark Dragon, Hogwarts Alum 53, Deanec64, Ultima-owner, Tladar, Mortimer Grimm, Ecila Raveniz Thgilyad, RRW, StormyFireDragon, Noylj (**even though your review was also short and unfulfilling**), Ubetiburn, and Blackphoenix23.

**I especially thank Serialkeller****for his thought-provoking reviews. If there are any reviewers I missed, it's 11:00 as I'm typing this on September 15th, 2012. I did my best.**

**I, the author, would like to thank each and every follower of Harry Mortem** **Potter:**

439UK, Abbadon, Ace6151, Acolyte of the Blood Moon, Agent Soul, Aldadien, Alucard124, ALYSHA CULLEN, Anarion87, Andrewjeeves, Angelique Peyrelongue, Anglaissam, Anna C. Black-Potter, Antaress09, Arwey-morris, Ashleydrury, Asia Grimm, ATSoccerman23, Bball956, Bigbru39, Bxdevil, Bipolarwithcats, Bks4eva, Blackice552, Blackphoenix23, CHBlue, Chelly12, Chris0289, Cristine101.9, DarkDreamer1982, Deanec64, Depiagetlover, Dmga87, Echo Spirt, Elz01, Emma Cahill, FallenBleedingAngel, Fanboyimus Prime, Fox of the Blood Moon, FRanv, Freeblue, Freiheit483, Frytriz, Gates2Hell, Geetac, Godofwater, Gushlaw, Halliwell2002007, Harem Lord, HellScreem, Hogwarts Alum 53, I AM THE SUPREME KING, Imbored09, Inubaka07, Jade Riddle 19, Jane 1234, Jjlee3449, Jon02, Literaryrachel, Luna Lily Severus Allen Snape, Mackymoo12, MAK-HGSS, Mara Jade Angel, Mizzrazz72, MMweav, Mojtaba13, Montipoxa, Mortalife, Murray28764, Namae1809, Nanabeth, Naruto789987, NarutoHarem123, Nevnuk, Nightshadow913, Nightstar2011, Ninnki92, Nufc4life, Oineby, OldMaster Mage, One-step-close, Penny is wise, PinkEll304, Rainbow2007, Randdy Butternubbs, Ravenfur, Rikimaru Black, (**author takes deep breath**),

Robmal, Rsciort19, Saissister, Scorpiobleue, Scott82, Scout123, Seiiruu, Seither-Kairy, Serialkeller, ShadowPhoenix15, Snape Love 1981, Stormwolf18896, Sukilala, Sweetcherrypie007, Texas Jack, Tladar, Tuxo22, Venunayar, Verner2, Violet Laven, Watch who you piss off, White Angel of Auralon, Will1by2, Wolfergirl, XM312, XXLovelyxWolfxX, Yali, and Yummy Chocalate 27.

**That was a lot of people. Now, here are some deleted parts of Harry Mortem Potter tidbits. **

-Originally, the last chapter was to be with an epic, long conclusion called "Ties Finally Unraveled" The idea was scrapped when I could not, for the life of me, manage to bind all the interconnecting plots without thinking that every piece of it should be the end of the chapter.

-Before that idea, the series was meant to go on until Harry became Headmaster of Hogwarts.

-A sequel was, at first, planned focused on the war. A sequel is still planned on the rest of Harry Mortem Potter's life, but not in the format that you'd expect, if it is written at all.

-Mortem is the Latin word for death. I chose it because it emphasized Harry's independence and difference from relatives.

-Yes, Harry did make a truce with Dumbledore. The man is seen as the Leader of the Light. I believe that he is manipulative, but did mean well.

-In response to a review by **Penny is wise** on August 10th, 2012, again, I believe in manipulative Dumbledore who only removed the books after Harry learned about them, and even then didn't leave much useful information. In Deathly Hallows, we are shown that Hermione gets multiple books on Horcruxes. They ultimately don't play any role in the series.

-I had another fanfiction planned due to a review by **Mizzrazz72 **who commented that Snape should see a mind healer. The idea was that Snape had a diary that connected to Harry while Snape was at the mind healers. Harry would, of course, be a bit more sarcastic. It amazes me that Harry was so... naive after the Dursleys. So it'd feature Snape unknowingly grumbling to Harry about Harry and Harry's father. Clearly, nothing came of it.

-I specifically designed this story to follow the timeline of canon closely, yet deviating from it almost ridiculously so.

**Finally, as a parting note.**

A big, big thank you to all people that have followed and reviewed this story. I am not perfect, I am not a perfect writer, and it is reflected in my story. Some chapters are long and excellent, others are shorter and choppy. I am very happy that so many people took the time to review my story and follow it. There are more people then I ever imagined would follow my story. I know that there are many stories out there that far outshine my own, I've read them.

Good-bye to you all who reviewed. I'm not sure when my next story will be, but hang on, because I am writing it, slowly.

P.S: I am fully aware that there are likely more reviews and follows now. If you're not on the list, apologies, but for me it's nearly midnight and I'm tired and I'm not updating this again. If you're not on the list, please feel free to insert yourself into it if you reviewed or followed.


End file.
